Tomione: Forbidden Memories
by Shizuma Higurashi
Summary: Vendo uma oportunidade para salvar a vida de várias pessoas importantes para ela, Hermione aceita a missão. Tom fará de tudo para descobrir de onde Hermione veio, e o por que dela ser assim, tão parecida com ele. Ambos resistirão a tentação ao se verem tão próximos um do outro? O amor gritará mais alto em meio ao sexo e o descobrimento de assassinatos brutais?
1. Chapter 1

Era um bairro sujo e úmido. As casas, as ruas, os muros, tudo era de aspecto grotesco e cinzento. A lua estava cheia e alta no céu, cercada de nuvens escuras. As pessoas tinham medo já que era um local comandado por assassinos, estupradores e drogados. As ruas eram imundas e todo aquele lugar cheirava a sexo e podridão. Definitivamente era um bom local para se esconder de comensais. Quem em sã consciência iria pensar em procurar ali?

Risadas ecoavam pelo local. (...)

– Tsc, tsc. Mesmo nesse estado deplorável você ainda se preocupa com eles? Cada dia eu me surpreendo mais com as pessoas. – Falou ele com a voz rude e um sorriso psicopata. – Quer saber como eles estão? Estão **mortos.** – e começou a rir com olhos arregalados e boca bem aberta, numa gargalhada doente. (...)

– Sabe... – começou ele enquanto os outros saiam do local. – Ela estava grávida. Notei quando ela colocou os braços na frente da barrida protetoramente. (...)

– Eu adorei abrir a barriga dela com uma faca enquanto ela gritava de dor. Era um menino – mais risadas – Ela ainda estava viva depois de tudo. Ela realmente era uma mulher forte. **Era. **– Risos. (...)

Ela estava horrorizada. Vomitou sangue. Sua cabeça doía. Ela só queria morrer. (...)

Sua visão estava embaçada, ela só conseguia ver sangue. Em determinado momento seu corpo parou de sentir dor, era como se seu corpo estivesse se desligando e a preparando para a morte. E ela já aceitava isso, a morte. (...)

A chuva começou a cair naquele lugar mórbido e cinzento, lavando o sangue dela. Som de armas de fogo trouxa foi ouvido. Ela não notou que era uma espécie de revolta, estava fraca de mais para isso. Entre vários gritos, uma frase se destacou:

– Aguente firme! (...)

Nunca mais seria a mesma. Ninguém que passasse pelo que ela passou seria. Ela nunca mais seria a mesma Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

**1 DE SETEMBRO, DESEMBARQUE DO TREM DE HOGWARTS**.

Harry Potter e Ron Weasley desembarcaram em Hogwarts para mais um ano nesse magnifico lugar. O estranho era: não haviam encontrado a melhor amiga – Hermione Granger – em lugar algum. Não estava na mesma cabine que eles, como em todos os anos anteriores, por mais estranho que fosse.

– Onde Hermione se enfiou? – perguntou Ron.

– Não sei. Melhor perguntarmos para McGonagall depois. – falou Harry.

Ambos pegaram uma carruagem junto com Luna e Neville a caminho do castelo que tanto amavam. Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia a seleção dos primeiranistas acontecia e Ron e Harry procuravam McGonagall.

– Professora? – chamou Harry assim que a encontraram.

A professora os olhos com um misto de seriedade e pena.

– Sr. Potter e Sr. Weasley, creio que estão aqui para perguntar onde está a Sra. Granger, não? – falou séria.

– Sim professora. Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Hermione?

Minerva respirou fundo.

– Tenho péssimas noticias para os senhores.

Ron trocou um olhar com Harry. Não deveria ser nada bom.

–-

– Queremos ver a Hermione agora! – exigiu Harry depois de saber de tudo.

– Infelizmente não poderá jovem Harry – falou Dumbledore com um olhar de pena.

– Hermione é nossa amiga, exigimos ir vê-la! – falou Ron.

– Compreendo, mas o estado dela... Não é bom, ela está praticamente...

– Sabemos como ela está! E por isso... – interrompeu Harry.

– Sr. Potter! Acho que não compreende a situação. A Sra. Granger não está bem e precisa de repouso. Quando ela estiver bem, ou melhor, um pouco recuperada, poderá voltar a Hogwarts – falou McGonagall – Agora vão para seus dormitórios.

Contrariados, ambos saíram vermelhos de raiva em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória. Estavam horrorizados com a situação da amiga. Nunca pensaram em como os seres humanos - trouxas - podiam ser cruéis.

– Sapos de chocolate – Harry falou a senha e entraram pela passagem.

Jogaram-se no sofá com um peso no coração. Não acreditavam no que acontecera com a amiga. Mais tarde contaram a Gina e ela vomitou enquanto ouvia a narrativa. Os amigos tentaram ser fortes, mas quando estavam sozinhos choraram pela amiga.

Pensaram em formas de sair de Hogwarts para encontraram a amiga e várias vezes no ano tentaram escapar, mas Dumbledore estava sempre de olho, fazendo com que fosse impossível a saída. O boato que corria em Hogwarts era que Hermione estava fazendo um intercambio – grande mentira.

E assim foi até as férias do natal, em que os tres estavam empolgados por que poderiam sair e ver a amiga no hospital trouxa. Mas quando chegaram ela já não estavam mais lá. Foram informados de que um Sr. idoso e com longos cabelos e barba branca (o que só podia ser Dumbledore) a havia retirado de lá, informando ser um parente.

Depois das férias, o grupo já estavam desistindo da ideia de tentar ver a amiga, visto que era quase impossível, mas quando voltaram, tiveram uma surpresa tremenda: Hermione estava lá, na entrada de Hogwarts, com um sorriso no rosto os esperando, como se nada de ruim tivesse acontecido, o que era uma grande mentira.

A amiga estava diferente, notaram logo, mas não era o que esperavam. Esperavam uma Hermione triste, até depressiva, mas o que estava lá era diferente. Era uma Hermione incrivelmente bonita, seus cabelos encaracolados e sedosos tinham um brilho e macies encantadores, sua pele era branca e pálida, sua temperatura era anormalmente gelada, seus dentes, perfeitos, brancos como a neve, seus lábios eram vermelhos e convidativos. E ela usava roupas que marcavam suas curvas e a deixavam deslumbrante.

Não era a Hermione que esperavam nem em um milhão de anos, mas o traço de sofrimento estava lá, como eles esperavam que estivesse. Seus olhos amendoados não tinham vida nenhuma, estavam completamente opacos, e que a visse de longe e que não a conhecesse acharia que ela era cega. O sorriso em seus lábios era falso, mas não menos bonito. Ela não esbanjava felicidade alguma, parecia que ela era uma maquina. Uma espécie de máquina que só estudava e que parecia não se importar com nada. **Apenas parecia.**

Os amigos ficaram preocupados e sempre a tratavam com carinho, como se quisessem demonstrar que estavam lá para ela. Ela se sentia bem com isso, sentia que só podia confiar em Harry, Ron, e sobre tudo Gina, ela os amava e para ela, apenas eles restavam. Hermione se recusava a pensar no passado, se recusava a pensar em seu sofrimento e tentava a todo custo não sonhar com isso toda a noite, tentava não sonhar com os gritos das pessoas que lhe fizeram mal e tentava não sorrir ao se lembrar do sangue em suas mãos.

Ela estava diferente, estava mais... Cruel. Sua personalidade se tornara fria e calculista e ela se recusava a mostrar sentimentos. Continuava inteligente, mas parecia que havia ficado mais, parecia que havia se interessado por poder, mas se recusava a ir à busca do mesmo. Preferia estar com os únicos de tinha. Harry, Ron e Gina.

Nas aulas estava diferente, sempre respondia as perguntas como antigamente, mas o que realmente surpreendeu a todos fora na aula de Snape. Todos estavam sentados, quietos em suas carteiras, esperando Snape começar a fazer perguntas sobre a matéria.

"Então quem poderia me dizer o que é a poção Veritaserum?" perguntara Snape, esperando ver a mão da irritante sabe-tudo erguida, pronto para ignora-la.

Mais isso não aconteceu, Hermione não levantara a mão, sabia que seria terminantemente ignorada pelo seu professor de poções se fizesse isso.

"Ora, ora, parece que a sabe – tudo Granger não sabe realmente tudo" falou Snape, cínico.

"Não sabe responder a pergunta Sr. Granger?"

Hermione ergueu os olhos para seu professor de poções, o encarando com deboche.

"Claro que sei professor"

"Então por que não ergueu a mão?" bradou irritado chegando mais perto.

"Ah, é que eu não estava muito a fim de responder e ter que encarar essa cara de desgosto do morcegão das masmorras, que por acaso é o Senhor." Falou tranquilamente e com um quase imperceptível sorriso de deboche.

A sala explodiu em risos, até na mesa da Sonserina, por mais improvável que fosse. Harry e Ron nunca esperavam esse tipo de resposta da amiga, visto que ela era sempre bem educada com os professores.

Snape fez uma cara assassina e emitiu um som de desagrado.

"Menos 50 pontos para Grifinória"

Os Sonserinos riam e os Grifinórios faziam expressões indignadas, mas ninguém ousava reclamar, sabia que só teriam mais pontos perdidos se fizessem isso.

Dumbledore ficou sabendo e chamara Hermione para sua sala.

– Sr. Granger, fiquei sabendo de sua pequena façanha na aula de poções – começou Dumbledore.

– Oh é?

– Sim, e devido a sua... Mudança de aparência e personalidade lhe acho perfeita para uma missão que lhe agradará muito – falou Dumbledore a encarando por trás de seus óculos.

– Continue, por favor – disse visivelmente interessada.

– Vou ser direto. Quero que volte no tempo e que recolha informações sobre o jovem Tom Riddle e se necessário, matá-lo. – falou tudo de uma vez.

Hermione arregalou os olhos opacos, um parte de si estava incrédula.

Ele queria que ela voltasse no tempo, para a época de Tom Riddle, o que era perigoso, visto que ele podia matá-la. Mas pensando bem, **Eles** não teriam morrido se Voldemort não estivesse à solta. Nada daquilo tudo teria acontecido com ela, e suas mãos não estariam manchadas do sangue que havia gostado de arrancar. Ela não precisaria ter feito tudo aquilo, e nem ter tanto sofrimento em sua vida.

Dumbledore a encarava enquanto ela ponderava. Ele notou como era estranho que mesmo que alguma emoção estivesse presente nos olhos da jovem, eles jamais deixavam de ser opacos. A dor constante dela era semelhante à de Você-sabe-quem, apesar de que o desejo de poder dele era insaciável e ele - provavelmente - não tinha brigas constantes com duas metades de si mesmo.

– Explique – pediu Hermione, sem nenhuma expressão no rosto.


	3. Chapter 3

– Bom, é basicamente isso que acabei de dizer, você terá que voltar no tempo, na época de Tom Riddle. – falou Dumbledore.

– E como eu voltaria no tempo? – perguntou Hermione.

– Com isso. – disse Dumbledore pegando uma pequena caixinha em cima de sua mesa.

A caixinha era de madeira, bem preservada e polida. Dumbledore a abriu e a pôs na frente de Hermione. Dentro da caixinha havia um anel de prata encrustado com pequenas pedras de safira azul. ( image. .br/imagecluster/node1020/image/jewelry/RI130205CT000/size/195Wx195H/sparkle/false/perspective/front/metals/Ouro-Branco/stones/Safira-Azul/Safira-Azul/Anel-de-ouro-branco-com-safira-azul-Side-By-Side-Anel-com-Safira-Azul-e-Safira-Azul-(Ouro-Branco-18k)  a safira é mais escura do que na imagem ta?)

– E como um anel vai me mandar para o passado? – perguntou Hermione, com uma sobrancelha erguida, único sinal de curiosidade no seu rosto impassível.

– Esse anel se chama _**Convertam Tempus**_. Ele tem uma magia forte o suficiente para te mandar para o passado por três meses, e depois você terá que voltar para o presente para reforçar a magia do anel. – explicou Dumbledore.

– E que magia seria essa? – perguntou Hermione, impassivel.

Dumbledore suspirou.

– Magia Negra. Magia Negra muito antiga e que não deveria ser usada. – falou Dumbledore num tom de desculpas.

Hermione olhou para o anel, interessada.

– Suponho que a ordem não saiba nada disso não é? – perguntou Hermione.

– Não. Eu sou o único que sabe.

–Se isso é magia negra devo supor que seu uso tenha efeito colateral não é? – perguntou Hermione, ainda olhando o anel.

– Bom, além de mudar o passado e causar consequências no presente, o usuário do anel pode... Desaparecer. – falou Dumbledore.

– Como assim? – perguntou Hermione, voltando seus olhos opacos para Dumbledore.

– Significa que se você retirar o anel do seu dedo ou quebra-lo, você desaparecerá do tempo em que você está e irá parar na respectiva época que você nasceu. Até ai tudo bem, mas como você está mexendo com o tempo, você pode acabar nascendo depois do previsto ou nem nascendo, dependendo do que você faça. – explicou Dumbledore.

– Mas se eu voltar no tempo e não fazer nenhuma grande mudança, eu poderei voltar ao presente normal que eu conheço? – perguntou Hermione.

– Bom, sim. Mas estamos falando de Tom Riddle, então, de um jeito ou de outro, tudo irá mudar.

Hermione ponderou. Sua vida estava em jogo, ela sabia, mas também sabia que se mudasse o tempo, **eles** não morreriam. Os pais de Harry não morreriam e nem milhares de pessoas que morreram pelas mãos de Voldemort. Ela tinha uma oportunidade única de mudar tudo e tudo dependeria do que ela escolhe-se.

– Por que eu? – perguntou Hermione – por que não outra pessoa?

– Eu lhe acho perfeitamente capaz de fazer isso Srta. Granger, e não vejo como outra pessoa poderia ser melhor que você. Você é uma boa pessoa Hermione.

_Uma boa pessoa? _Pensou debochada, Hermione tinha certeza de que Dumbledore sabia o que ela tinha feito. Ela não era uma boa pessoa. Nenhuma de suas duas partes era, na opinião dela.

Encarando os olhos azuis de Dumbledore, ela pode ver compreensão. Ele sabia o que ela tinha feito e não aprovava. Provavelmente se ele visse o que ela fez com seus próprios olhos ficaria horrorizado. Mas ele não a julgaria, ele não se considerava digno de julgar ninguém.

Hermione se levantou e estava a um passo de sair da sala de Dumbledore quando ele a chamou:

– Hermione?

Ela não se virou para encara-lo, apenas parou para ouvir.

– Sei que fará a escolha certa e independente do que escolher, eu apoiarei. Eu confio em você.

Ela suspirou. Ela sabia que não merecia confiança, mas mesma assim a tinha.

– Obrigado. – falou Hermione, saindo em seguida.

Dois dias depois, Hermione já sabia que decisão tomar. Ela iria voltar no tempo. Por motivos gananciosos de uma parte doentia si e para proteger aqueles que uma pequena parte do seu coração quase morto, amava. Por todos que morreram por simples caprichos de Lord Voldemort, por Harry, Ron e Gina, por **eles.**

Nesse momento Hermione observava Harry, Ron e Gina. Eles eram sua única família e voltar no tempo garantiria a segurança deles. Parte dela não se importava se sua existência desaparecesse por causa disso. Se ela desaparecesse ela nunca teria feito aquilo e seria uma pessoa normal. Ela prometeu para si mesma cuidar deles com sua vida e era isso que faria. Mesmo que uma parte doentia de si mesma esteja sempre querendo não obedecer a promessa, a parte que ela considerava **humana **de si mesma tinha que ser mantida. Afinal, ela nunca quis ser assim.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione Granger dirigia-se para a sala de Dumbledore calmamente. Ela havia tomado sua decisão, voltaria no tempo. A menina-mulher carregava somente uma pequena bolsa, com um feitiço de expansão, para suportar vários objetos pessoais. Ela não carregava nenhuma roupa extra já que suas roupas não teriam utilidade na década de 40.

Ela passou pela gárgula e bateu três vezes na porta.

– Entre.

Hermione entrou na sala e lá estava Dumbledore sentado atrás de sua mesa.

– Aceito a missão. – falou ela.

Ele sorriu.

– ótimo. Diga sobre a missão ao meu outro eu do passado. Ele te colocará na escola. – disse Dumbledore.

–Tudo bem.

– E aqui estão suas roupas. – falou apontando para um malão no chão – Seu uniforme também está ai e aqui está o anel.

Dumbledore entregou a caixinha com o anel para Hermione.

– E como eu defino a data que eu quero ir? – perguntou Hermione com uma sobrancelha arqueada no seu rosto impassível.

– É só você colocar o anel e dizer: _**Convertam Tempus - September I, MCMXLIII. **_A data é em latim, como a Srta. Sabe um pouco de latim é só dizer a data em que deseja e o anel se encarregará do resto.

– Claro. E como saberei quem é Tom Riddle?

Dumbledore abriu uma gaveta em sua mesa e tirou um porta-retrato com uma foto, antiga, dele bem mais jovem, um homem – que ela supôs ser o diretor Dippet – e um garoto.

– Essa foto é de quando Tom ganhou um premio por serviços especiais prestados a escola quando acusou Hagrid de ter deixado a aranha Aragogue matar a murta que geme.

O garoto da foto era, aparentemente, alto, de cabelos pretos bem escuros e encaracolados e com uma franja cortada de lado que caia ondulada sob seu olho esquerdo, dando um ar sensual. A cor de seus olhos não era visível na foto, mas ela supôs que fossem negros. Ele era muito bonito e o sorriso de canto que ele exibia na foto o deixava mais sedutor ainda. Hermione passou mais alguns segundos encarando a foto, sem ter emoção nenhuma no rosto.

Dumbledore deu um sorriso de quem sabe das coisas e guardou a foto.

– Bom Srta. Granger, espero que tenha sorte com Tom Riddle.

Hermione pegou seu malão, colocou o anel no dedo e disse:

– _**Convertam tempus – September I, MCMXLIII.**_

As safiras do anel brilharam fortemente em um azul escuro e Hermione sentiu um puxão no umbigo, semelhante a da aparatação. O anel parou de brilhar e de repente ela apareceu em frente à gárgula da sala do diretor, e ouviu passos se aproximando.

Hermione se virou para ver quem era e se deparou com um Dumbledore mais novo.

– Olá professor. – falou ela simplesmente.

Ele a encarou confuso por alguns segundos e disse:

– Olá. Desculpe-me, mas acho que nunca vi a Srta. Por aqui. – falou ele.

– É o Sr. nunca me viu, mas eu já te vi. – falou ela.

– Desculpe mas não estou entendendo.

– Podemos conversar em um local privado?

– Claro – falou ele – siga-me.

Ela o seguiu até sua sala e quando estavam sozinhos ela desatou a falar sobre a missão e o porquê de estar ali e lhe mostrou o anel para provar que sua história era verdadeira.

– Bom, então a seleção vai começar daqui a pouco e a Srta. Vai poder ver para que casa será escolhida. Pode deixar seus pertences aqui, e a Srta. Pode colocar o seu uniforme ali. – disse Dumbledore apontando para uma porta em sua sala, provavelmente o banheiro.

Hermione colocou o uniforme e seguiu Dumbledore até o salão principal, os primeiranistas ainda não haviam entrado e quando Dumbledore chegou, todos entraram juntos. Dumbledore sussurrou algo no ouvido do diretor Dippet e o mesmo fez uma careta.

– Caros alunos, parece que hoje teremos uma aluna de intercambio que entrará no sexto ano e por isso ela será escolhida primeiro para fazer a seleção de casas.- disse Dippet.

O salão foi dominado por murmúrios de curiosidade e vários olhares caíram sobre Hermione, que continuava impassível.

– Hermione Granger – chamou Dippet.

Ela sentou no banquinho e esperou o chapéu ser colocado em sua cabeça.

– oh sim – disse o chapéu seletor – muito inteligente, ainda que misteriosa, superior e indiferente, possui coragem sim, e tem sede de poder ainda que parte de si o renegue, tem uma beleza excelente e... parte de si faria tudo por aqueles que ama. Hum, que decisão difícil... Não tem puro sangue e veio aqui com um objetivo em mente. Então você será da... CORVINAL!


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione deu um sorriso de canto e caminhou para a mesa da corvinal enquanto os corvinianos aplaudiam a mais nova membra da corvinal. Sentou-se perto dos alunos mais velhos e foi cumprimentada por uma garota magra, de pele bronzeada, olhos verde-limão e cabelos, lisos, castanho-claros.

– Olá. Sou Madeleine Clearwater. Você se chama Hermione Granger, não é? Prazer em conhecê-la.

–Prazer. – falou e encarou-a nos olhos.

Madeleine arregalou os olhos e falou:

– Seus olhos... São como os do Riddle.

Hermione não entendeu o que ela quis dizer.

– O que tem meus olhos? E quem é Riddle? – disse, num tom indiferente, se fazendo de desentendida, afinal, ninguém podia saber que ela sabia o que o Riddle era.

– Seus olhos são opacos como os de Tom Riddle. Ele é um garoto da Sonserina. Eu pensei que não havia mais ninguém com olhos tão estranhos como os dele. Sem ofensa. – falou Madeleine num tom divertido.

Hermi0ne apenas a encarou com a sobrancelha erguida, sem nenhuma outra emoção em seu rosto.

Madeleine se sentiu um pouco incomodada com aquele olhar. Afinal, ela era muito parecida com o Riddle.

– Bom, vou te apresentar os meus amigos. Ei pessoal!- Madeleine chamou algumas pessoas que estavam sentadas um pouco distantes delas.

Então dois garotos vieram e Madeleine os apresentou:

– Este é Ethan Scamander – disse apontando para um garoto loiro, não muito alto, e parecia magro demais, suas vestes pareciam grandes demais para um corpo tão magro quanto o dele. Seus olhos eram grandes e cinzas, e ele lançava olhares distraídos por todo o salão. Hermione descobriu que ele era tão avoado quanto Luna.

– E este é Aidan Bell o apanhador da Corvinal. E também é conhecido por suas pegadinhas ridículas. – falou mostrando um garoto de garotos pretos e lisos, pele branca, e lindos olhos azuis profundos que fariam qualquer garota se "derreter" por eles.

Hermione apenas continuou os encarando indiferente e disse:

– Prazer.

Aidan deu grande sorriso e disse:

– Olá Srta.

– Ora, ora, parece que a aluna nova se misturou com esse bando de idiotas. – disse uma voz atrás deles.

Hermione se virou deu de cara com uma garota de cabelo louro avermelhado e olhos cor chocolate, pele bronzeada e bonita. Seu uniforme também era da Corvinal ou seja, ela seria sua colega de casa.

– Sou Elizabeth Edgecombe – disse encarando Hermione – e esse aqui – apontou para um garoto que estava ao lado dela – é Ewan Davies. Ele é goleiro no quadribol. ( lê-se Evan)

Ewan era um garoto extremamente ruivo, de olhos cor canela, ele era grande e parecia ser forte como um touro, sua aparência e rude e até grotesca.

– Você não devia andar com essa gentinha – disse Elizabeth.

– Acho que sei escolher com quem eu ando ou deixo de andar. – falou com a voz fria.

Elizabeth franziu o cenho e disse rude:

– Pois bem, depois não diga que eu não avisei.

E saiu junto com Ewan.

Madeleine riu e disse:

– Ainda bem que você não aceitou ir com ela e com aquele cara-de-touro. Aquela garota é uma vaca!

Hermione riu pelo nariz. Depois disso eles jantaram e eles se conheceram melhor. Hermione descobriu que Ethan era um clone masculino de Luna (talvez mais tarde Hermione viesse a descobrir que Ethan na verdade era avô do futuro marido de Luna). Depois Madeleine que era monitora levou os primeiranistas para a sala comunal da Corvinal.

A sala comunal da Corvinal ficava na torre oeste da escola, onde havia uma grande porta de madeira envelhecida com uma aldrava de bronze em forma de águia fixada nela.

(nota: o símbolo da corvinal é uma águia, apesar de que no filme é um corvo)

– Para se entrar na sala comunal é preciso responder sempre a uma pergunta feita pela aldrava – explicou Madeleine para os primeiranistas.

– Qual é o primeiro ingrediente da poção de antidoto para veneno? – perguntou a aldrava.

– Pele de Ararambóia picada – respondeu Madeleine.

A porta foi aberta dando passagem para uma sala grande e circular com paredes enfeitadas com tecido de seda azul e bronze. No chão havia um tapete azul meia-noite, e o teto era ornamentado com um céu estrelado. As janelas eram em forma de arco e apresentavam vista para as montanhas. E ao lado da entrada para os dormitórios havia uma estatua de mármore da fundadora da casa, Rowena Ravenclaw.

Hermione sorriu. Ia se dar muito bem na Corvinal.


	6. Chapter 6

Tom Riddle nunca foi do tipo que ficava observando os outros alunos de Hogwarts. Os achava insignificantes para serem dignos de sua atenção. Mas a aluna nova era um caso especial. Havia algo nela, ele sabia.

O jeito que ela havia se sentado naquele banco para ser selecionada para uma das casas era imponente, enquanto seus olhos varriam pelo salão, como se já estivesse estado ali várias vezes. O pequeno sorriso de canto quando soube que ia para a Corvinal, o rosto inexpressivo enquanto falava com seus colegas de casa era... Intrigante.

Mas ao saber de seu sangue sujo, ele se sentiu enjoado por prestar numa imunda que, provavelmente, era só mais uma sem cérebro e metida que só servia para procurar maridos e ser uma boa dona de casa.

"_Como se essa escola já não tivesse sangues-ruins o suficiente."_ Pensou.

Hermione Granger sempre foi do tipo que fazia amigos e era sociável. Mas daquela vez era diferente. Havia sim conhecido Madeleine, Ethan e Aidan (lê-se Eidan), mas não se apegaria. Não queria ter que se preocupar com outras pessoas enquanto Tom Riddle estivesse ali para ameaça-la e/ou mata-la a qualquer momento. Mas mesmo assim, a parte egoísta de sua _humanidade _queria se apegar. Queria poder falar com alguém sobre essa responsabilidade de estar ali. Mas essa vontade foi logo esquecida, sua outra parte – a parte doentia, assassina e impenetrável – não se permitia ter que sentir isso. Já estava ali para proteger aqueles que sua parte _humana _amava. Aquele era o máximo que podia fazer. Não podia se dar ao luxo de "sentir".

Naquela manhã – o primeiro dia de aula – Tom Riddle caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts em direção a sua primeira aula, poções com o professor Slughorn. Deu um leve sorriso de canto. Finalmente saíra daquele inferno de orfanato e viera para Hogwarts.

Estava a meio caminho da sala quando ouviu seu nome sendo chamado e se vira, se deparando com Dumbledore e a garota nova o encarando. Ambos se encararam, analisando um ao outro dos pés a cabeça.

Ela tinha cabelos encaracolados cor louro escuro com luzes em um tom louro médio, que parecia brilhar em um tom dourado na luz do sol sua pele era branca e pálida (seria tão gelada quanto parecia?), seus lábios eram vermelhos, seu uniforme de segunda mão valorizava suas curvas. Mas sobre tudo o que mais chama atenção eram seus olhos. Olhos amendoados e opacos. Perfeitos.

Ele tinha cabelos pretos, como carvão, e encaracolados, mas curtos demais para formar um cacho completo, os fazendo parecer ondulados, e com uma franja cortada de lado que caia ondulada sob seu olho esquerdo. Sua pele era branca e pálida (seria tão gelada quanto parecia?), seus lábios eram vermelhos, e seu uniforme – mesmo sendo de segunda mão – valorizava seus músculos adquiridos com adolescência e sua estranha imponência, e elegância, para alguém tão jovem. Mas sobre tudo, uma das coisas que mais chamava atenção eram seus olhos. Olhos verdes escuros, quase castanhos e opacos. Perfeitos.

Quem os visse juntos acharia que eram gêmeos. Ou clones de sexos diferentes. Talvez isso fosse alguma coisa que pessoas sádicas tivessem. Ou não.

Dumbledore deu seu famoso sorriso de quem sabe das coisas de disse:

– Sr. Riddle? Pode levar a Srtª. Granger para a aula de poções? Ela é nova por aqui e não conhece muita coisa.

Tom voltou seus olhos opacos para Dumbledore.

– Claro professor – falou educado e ao mesmo tempo frio, disfarçando a careta de desgosto que ameaçava se formar em seu rosto. – Siga-me Srtª.

E ele saiu caminhando com Hermione em seu encalço, sem nenhum dos dois dizer nada durante todo o percurso. Ela o analisava.

– É aqui – falou ele e olhou para ela como se esperasse algo dela.

Ela apenas ergueu a sobrancelha para ele e Tom imitou o gesto.

– Não vai agradecer? – "_sangue- ruim"_ completou em pensamento.

– Eu deveria? – falou indiferente e entrou na sala sem esperar resposta, o deixando indignado com sua falta de modos para com ele.

" _Vou ensinar essa sangue-ruim a ter modos para com seus superiores"_ pensou ele, irritado, entrando na sala a procura dela.


	7. Chapter 7

Ele entrou e descobriu que estavam a sós na sala. Tom puxou o pulso dela antes que a mesma se sentasse. Um estranho calor passou onde suas peles se encontraram, um calor gostoso e acolhedor. Ignoraram aquela estranha sensação e se encararam friamente.

Olhando mais de perto, ele percebeu que os olhos dela não eram somente castanho e sim castanho-dourado, pois o opaco apagava a cor dos olhos dela.

– Não te ensinaram que se deve agradecer quando alguém lhe faz um favor? – disse ele com a voz baixa e persuasiva. Letal.

Provavelmente se ela não fosse quem era, teria se encolhido perante a ele. Ela se soltou do aperto dele em seu pulso, mas não desviou o olhar, ia retrucar uma resposta quando alunos entraram na sala e perceberam o clima tenso no ar, ficando em silencio.

Tom, percebendo isso, saiu de lá e sentou-se em uma mesa distante. Ela fez o mesmo e mais alunos chegaram e sentaram, comentando baixinho entre si o ocorrido.

Madeleine sentou ao lado de Hermione e quando ia falar algo, o professor Slughorn chegou e pediu silencio a todos.

– Ora, ora, primeira aula do ano justo com Sonserina e Corvinal! As duas melhores casas de Hogwarts em minha opinião! – exclamou Slughorn.

Alguns alunos sorriram e Madeleine comentou baixinho para Hermione:

– Ele disse a mesma coisa de Sonserina e Grifinória ano passado.

Hermione apenas a olhou com deboche, concordando mentalmente que Sonserina e Grifinória eram sim as melhores casas de Hogwarts.

– E parece que esse ano tem uma aluna nova do _**6**_° ano – disse Slughorn, fazendo com que Hermione voltasse seus olhos opacos para ele.

(Lembrando que eu alterei umas coisas, ou seja, fiz com que Tom abrisse a câmara secreta um ano antes, apesar de Hermione já saber sobre Horcrux)

Slughorn parece meio surpreendido quando a encarou, mas logo depois abriu um sorriso gigante. Hermione notou que ele era bem mais animado naquela época.

– Qual seu nome Srta. ?

– Hermione Granger – falou ela com sua bela voz de sinos, mas com uma expressão fria e indiferente.

Slughorn encantou-se. Ela parecia com seu "querido" aluno preferido, Tom. Slughorn sorriu e começou sua aula.

– Hoje iremos fazer a poção morto-vivo. Alguém sabe me dizem quais são os ingredientes dessa poção? – Perguntou Slughorn.

Quase que imediatamente Tom e Hermione ergueram as mãos.

– Srta. Granger – concedeu Slughorn.

– Losna, raízes de valeriana, raiz de asfodelo em pó e vagem suporífera. – falou Hermione.

– Correto. Quinze pontos para Corvinal. Agora quero que preparem a poção.

Os alunos rapidamente começaram a preparar, com muita dificuldade, exceto Hermione é claro, já que ela já havia visto como se prepara essa poção graças ao livro do Príncipe Mestiço. Até Tom Riddle estava tendo dificuldade em fazer a poção.

Hermione foi a primeira a terminar e Slughorn com muita alegria disse que a poção dela estava perfeita e depois foi ver a de Tom, que estava boa, mas não totalmente perfeita.

Ele irritou-se. Além de ela ter feito uma poção melhor do que a dele, toda pergunta que faziam para ela, ela respondia perfeitamente. Ela era tão boa ou até melhor do que ele em poções e isso o irritava profundamente. Seria ela tão boa assim nas outras matérias também? Provavelmente. Slughorn agora teria mais uma aluna favorita, e isso o deixava **muito **irritado.

(...)

Elizabeth Edgecombe era o que se podia se chamar de perseguidora. Ela perseguia Tom Riddle desde que o mesmo lhe dera um fora. Ela prometeu não parar de persegui-lo até consegui o que queria: Sexo.

Afinal era a década de 40, época de sensualidade e os adolescentes começaram a não se importar mais em se manter puros até o casamento, apesar de ainda ser considerado um escândalo se descobrirem alguém – principalmente mulheres – impuro antes do casamento. Os pais puniam severamente seus filhos, mas como não havia muito o que fazer, o negócio era transar sem isso cair "na boca do povo".

Elizabeth ouviu boatos de que Tom e Hermione estavam conversando sozinhos na sala de aula e isso não a agradou, visto que nem ao menos conseguira uma conversa que durasse mais que cinco minutos com ele, e , segundo os boatos, eles ficaram conversando de quinze a vinte minutos, o que era mentira, mas Elizabeth não sabia disso.

Elizabeth estava irritada e ia ter uma "conversinha" com a novata. Não ia com a cara dela desde que a mesma recusou friamente seu pedido de "amizade", o que era, para Elizabeth, uma humilhação.

Nesse momento Elizabeth aliviava suas tensões sexuais com Ewan, afinal, precisa de alguém para isso e quem melhor do que ele – seu fiel seguidor e goleiro de quadribol – para isso? Afinal era nele que ela mais confiava. Já havia transado com outros, claro, mas sua mãe a havia repreendido, dizendo que ela não conseguiria se casar com ninguém se tivesse fama de vadia.

(...)

Na hora do almoço, Hermione estava com Madeleine, Ethan e Aidan. Os três conversavam animadamente e Hermione só respondia quando algo era lhe perguntado.

– Que aulas você tem Srta. Granger? – perguntou Aidan.

Hermione rolou os olhos perante a tamanha educação daquela época.

– Chame-me de Hermione. Tenho aulas de poções, DCAT, aritmancia, herbologia, runas antigas, história da magia, feitiços, astronomia e transfiguração. (não tenho certeza se a Mione tem aulas de Astronomia L)

– Você gosta de estudar, ahn? – falou Ethan avoado, sem esperar resposta, passeando seus olhos pelo salão e vagando com sua mente sobre coisas que, talvez, só existissem em sua mente.

(...)

A noite em seu salão comunal, quando todos já tinham ido dormir, Hermione observou o teto estrelado daquele salão e ficou pensando em como seus amigos estariam. Depois de um tempo, Hermione abriu sua pequena bolsa que carregava para todos os lados, e que continha um feitiço de expansão, e retirou o mapa do maroto. Sorriu lembrando-se de como fora fácil pega-lo sem que Harry percebesse. Ah, como era bom ser inteligente.


	8. Chapter 8

Observou no mapa o ponto de nome Tom Riddle caminhando na biblioteca. Mais especificamente na sessão reservada. Abraxas Malfoy também estava lá. Ora, ora então ele estava se aproveitando das suas horas de monitor para procurar livros de magia negra? Hermione teve certeza de que Malfoy só estava com ele para que, se fossem pegos, Riddle poderia jogar a culpa nele. Esperto.

Hermione não sabia muito bem o que fazer, mas resolveu ir até lá.

– Malfeito feito – falou e guardou o mapa em sua pequena bolsa.

Saiu de seu salão comunal e tomou o rumo para a biblioteca, sempre tomando cuidado, é claro, e olhando para ver se não estava sendo seguida. Estava escuro é claro, mas ela não ousou dizer um "Lumus". Tom Riddle poderia perceber a presença dela se fizesse isso.

Chegou à biblioteca que estava em completa escuridão, mas não ouve problema, visto que Hermione conhecia muito bem aquele lugar e poderia andar facilmente sem trombar em nada.

Entrou na sessão reservada o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu. Sabia exatamente onde Riddle estava. Terceira prateleira do lado direito. Andou silenciosamente – o que era fácil já que ela e Riddle andavam tão silenciosamente que seus passos quase não eram ouvidos – até a segunda prateleira e viu um traço de luz, abaixou-se e viu por entre os livros a silhueta de Abraxas Malfoy, visto que ele estava de costas para os livros e viu Tom Riddle com um sorriso debochado no rosto, de frente pra ele. Hermione ouviu um zumbido enquanto via os lábios de Tom se mover. Reconheceu imediatamente o feitiço Abaffiato. Era muito inteligente da parte de Tom colocar esse feitiço apesar deles estarem aparentemente sozinhos.

Era a varinha de Abraxas que estava iluminando o local e mesmo com a pouca iluminação Hermione conseguiu ver no pé da prateleira uma espécie de desenho. Não teve tempo de analisar nada, pois Riddle e Malfoy estavam se movimentando em direção a prateleira em que estava. Levantou-se rapidamente e seguiu para a esquerda, onde era mais escuro.

Tom Riddle estancou onde estava. Observou mais o local a sua volta. Pensou ter ouvido alguma coisa. Deixou isso pra lá apesar de estar desconfiado. Continuou andando com um Abraxas confuso atrás de si. Hermione escondeu-se perto da parede, onde era escuro e ficava suficientemente longe da luz da varinha de Abraxas e dava para observa-los. Tom pegou um livro na prateleira e fez uma expressão irritada. Não tinha mais nada sobre Horcrux naquela biblioteca! Queria ver até onde era seguro criá-las.

Hermione deu um sorrisinho perante a irritação dele. Tom olhou em volta procurando mais algum livro. Foi quando fixou os olhos no lado esquerdo de si, estava escuro, mais ele tinha certeza de que estava sendo observado. Pegou a varinha da mão de Abraxas e apontou para lá dando dois passos à frente, fazendo com que fosse o suficiente para ver a silhueta feminina que os observava. Hermione correu por entre as prateleiras enquanto Tom jogava a varinha de Abraxas para o mesmo e pegava a sua própria. Tom e Abraxas correram atrás de Hermione, que foi encurralada na saída sessão.

– Ora, ora Granger, não lhe ensinaram que é falta de educação _tentar_ ouvir a conversa dos outros? – Falou Tom com um sorriso de canto debochado, retirando o Abaffiato. – O que está fazendo aqui? Parece que vou ter lhe por em detenção ahn?

Hermione riu pelo nariz.

– Me dar uma detenção? Caso você não se lembre, você também não deveria estar aqui.

– Como ousa falar assim com ele? Sua sangue-ruim imunda!– Falou Abraxas irritado. Era incrível como ele era igual à Draco.

Hermione não ligava de ser chamada de sangue-ruim. Não mais.

–Acalme-se Abraxas. – falou Tom com sua voz calma e persuasiva. – Bem então parece que vou ter que apagar a sua memória. – riu.

Antes que ele pudesse lançar o feitiço Hermione ergueu a varinha e disse:

– Everte Statum.

Malfoy foi jogado no ar enquanto dava piruetas, fazendo com que sua costa batesse na estante, fazendo alguns livros caírem num barulho um pouco alto. Malfoy ficou inconsciente.

Tom Riddle jogou um Estupefaça em Hermione, que desviou com dificuldade, jogando-se para o lado e contra-atacando com um Estupore, que Tom desviou. Tom usa um Depulso, fazendo com que um livro fosse arremessado contra Hermione, atingindo-a bem no rosto, fazendo com que seu nariz quebrasse.

– Porcaria – resmungou Hermione com a mão em seu nariz que sangrava. - Expellimellius.

A manga de Tom pegou fogo, fazendo Hermione dar um sorriso de canto. Tom apagou o fogo com dificuldade, mas mesmo assim deixando uma queimadura em seu braço.

– Bem, parece que a sangue-ruim é boa de duelos- falou Tom, irritado, quando ambos se escararam, com as varinhas prontas em suas mãos.

Hermione ficou com raiva, apesar de não ter se importado quando Malfoy a chamou de sangue-ruim – visto que já estava acostumada com o Malfoy do futuro – vindo de Tom isso era mais cruel ainda. Hermione tinha um ódio muito grande por Tom e foi por isso que ela usou pela primeira vez o feitiço Sectumsempra.

Tom não havia escutado direito qual o feitiço que ela havia dito, mas mesmo que tivesse ouvido ele não saberia qual era o contra-feitiço. Tom foi jogado no chão e começou a sangrar como se estivesse sendo esfaqueado.

Ele ia morrer se o contra-feitiço não fosse executado logo. Hermione tomou consciência do que acaba de fazer murmurou:

– Vulnera Sanetur.

As feridas de Tom se fecharam e o sangramento parara, ele estava fraco, mas não iria morrer. Não se ele não tomasse uma poção logo. Hermione murmurou feitiços para limpar o sangue dele e arrumar os livros caídos lá e com feitiços fez os corpos dos dois flutuarem, levando-os para a enfermaria.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione acabara de chegar à enfermaria escura, pois tomara um caminho longo para desviar de quadros "fofoqueiros". Com a ajuda de sua varinha, colocou-os em duas camas. Mesmo ainda sangrando por estar com o nariz quebrado, deu uma poção para Abraxas – ele quebrara uma costela com o impacto de ser arremessado contra a estante de livros – mas decidiu deixa-lo dormindo, não queria nenhum escanda-lo àquela hora da noite.

Mesmo não gostando muito da ideia, deu uma poção para curar o braço queimado de Tom – pois no dia seguinte aquilo criaria boatos – e outra para acorda-lo, pois se ficassem ali provavelmente a enfermeira daquela época os pegaria de manhã, ou o zelador Apollyon Pringle.

Em segundos Tom abriu os olhos e rapidamente e num movimento rápido pegou sua varinha da cômoda ao lado e apontou para Hermione. Ela arrependeu-se de ter deixado a varinha ao alcance dele. Um misto de sentimentos apareceu naquela face fria de Tom Riddle, o que chegava até a ser estranho.

Confusão, compreensão, nojo, raiva, ódio.

– _Crucio! _– exclamou Riddle.

A dor foi intensa e num momento ela já nem sabia onde estava, parecia que estava sendo perfurada por facas enquanto seus nervos se remexiam por baixo de sua pele. Suas veias pareciam quase explodir. Gritos agoniantes eram ouvidos. No instante seguinte a dor desaparecera mais seus órgãos doíam, seu cérebro voltou a perceber o que acontecera, ela olhou Riddle enquanto respirava ofegantemente.

- E... Agora... Riddle? Vai me matar? – perguntou ela recuperando o folego.

– Não seja tola Granger. Sua morte traria problemas. – Falou Tom, sua face num misto de frieza e irritação. – Mas bem que eu gostaria. É melhor apenas apagar sua memória. Mas antes quero respostas. – riu sem emoção.

– Não vou lhe dizer nada.

– A não é? Vamos ver então – Tom tentou usar Legilimência em Hermione, que o bloqueou com Oclumência.

Tom irritou-se mais ainda. Ele poderia simplesmente tortura-la até ela dizer o que estava fazendo na sessão reservada e que feitiço era aquele que ela usou contra ele, mas isso o faria perder tempo, e alguém poderia chegar.

– Me dê só um motivo para não torturá-la até você me responder o que eu quero Granger.

Hermione lembrou-se vagamente de Harry dizendo que Voldemort recompensava quem o ajudava e teve uma ideia.

– Um motivo? Você me deve. Eu o trouxe até aqui e cuidei do seu ferimento. Dos dois. – Falou se referindo a Abraxas.

Hermione sabia que a recompensa daquela noite era sair dali com suas memorias e não ia desperdiçar essa oportunidade. A expressão dele se suavizou e voltou a ser tipicamente fria.

– Acha que eu não sei que fez isso para salvar a própria pele Granger? Sei que não queria que ninguém soubesse que aquela confusão é culpa sua! – falou numa voz fria e irritada. – Mas serei misericordioso e lhe deixarei ir.

Hermione se controlou para não rir. Misericordioso? Ele achava que era quem? Ele era só um mestiço com mania de grandeza. Ele era só Tom Riddle. Ela levantou-se com dificuldade, o sangramento no nariz ainda não parara.

– Episkey! – Falou Tom e com um estalo o nariz dela foi empurrado de volta para o lugar. Ela gemeu de dor.

– Não reclame Granger, você já aguentou um Crucio, um nariz de volta ao lugar não é nada.

– Por que fez isso? – perguntou Hermione

Nem ele sabia direito a resposta. Fizera aquilo num reflexo, mas respondeu a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente.

– Queria que esse sangramento parasse. Estava dando nojo. – falou indiferente.

Hermione rolou os olhos opacos e caminhou lentamente para fora da enfermaria enquanto ouvia Riddle bufar. Sentiu uma mão agarrar seu braço e olhou para traz, Tom a encarava intensamente. Ficaram assim alguns segundos até Riddle começar a puxa-la pelos corredores.

– O que está fazendo? – perguntou Hermione.

– Você está muito lenta, vai acabar sendo pega por Pringle. – disse ele.

– E Abraxas?

– Ele inventa qualquer coisa se Pringle o acordar. Nele eu posso confiar que não irá me trair. Já você... – falou ele, deixando a frase "no ar".

Caminharam em silencio até o dormitório da Corvinal com Tom a puxando. Aquilo era _muito _estranho, visto que ele a estava torturando não fazia muito tempo. E mais estranho ainda é que ele não estava a insultando de sangue-ruim com uma expressão de nojo ou a puxando com violência. Ele estava apenas a levando com uma expressão neutra.

Chegando lá ela estava prestes a entrar quando ele disse:

– Tem sorte de se safar dessa vez Granger. Na próxima você não vai ter tanta sorte assim.

Ela o encarou e disse com um pequeno sorriso de deboche:

– Mal saímos dessa e já está pensando na próxima confusão Riddle?

Ela não esperou resposta e entrou no seu salão comunal, mas ainda teve tempo de ouvi-lo dizer:

– Com você por aqui isso é óbvio!

Ela apenas riu enquanto a porta se fechava.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione entrava em seu salão comunal com os músculos doendo como se tivessem sido retorcido várias vezes e depois recolocados de volta no lugar, suas veias pulsavam rapidamente, e de sua testa pingava suor. O sangue que antes saía de seu nariz, agora estava seco, manchando parte do seu rosto e de suas vestes. Mas mesmo assim ela exibia um pequeno sorriso de canto, em quanto pensava em como Tom Riddle era bipolar. Ou talvez ele fosse simplesmente um sádico que só pensava em seu próprio beneficio talvez os dois, quem sabe? Ela não o conhecia o suficiente para ter uma opinião concreta sobre ele.

– Olha, parece que a sangue-ruim teve uma noite realmente divertida. - disse Elizabeth Edgecombe, que estava convenientemente sentada em uma poltrona no canto mais escuro do salão comunal.

Elizabeth vestia roupas comuns e tinha algumas olheiras embaixo dos olhos, Hermione supôs que ela deveria ter saído depois dela, pois senão a teria visto no mapa do maroto antes de sair atrás de Riddle.

– O que quer Edgecombe? - perguntou Hermione, seu rosto era uma máscara de frieza.

– Sabe você não deveria sair a essa hora Granger - disse Elizabeth, ignorando a perguntada de Hermione - E ainda mais, voltar desse jeito. Tsc, tsc... O diretor Dippet não vai ficar muito feliz com isso. - falou num tom malicioso.

Hermione continuou impassível. Ela estava ameaçando-a? Cerrou os olhos e continuou encarando-a.

– Não vou dedura-lá a menos que me obedeça por uns tempos. - disse Elizabeth, ameaçando-a.

Hermione riu em deboche. Ela realmente achava que podia ameaça-la? - Acha que pode me ameaçar? - disse Hermione, fazendo jús aos seus pensamentos.

De repente uma expressão estranha tomou conta do rosto de Hermione, seus olhos opacos estavam num misto de deboche, frieza, e ódio. Seu rosto tomou uma espécie de alegria bestial, transformando um sorriso psicótico em seu rosto. Elizabeth vacilou diante daquela expressão. A única vez que ela vira algo assim fora no rosto de Tom Riddle.

– Pois saiba _Edgecombe_, que você não sabe com quem está lidando. - falou ela, numa voz calma e ameaçadora, se aproximando até que elas ficassem a certa de 2 metros de distancia - Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz.

A voz gélida, associada ao escuro e a falta de mais pessoas ali fez com que Elizabeth sentisse um calafrio percorrendo a espinha. Hermione ainda sorria, e o sangue seco em seu rosto a ajudava na "arte da manipulação".

– Então - começou Hermione aproximando mais ainda e abaixando na altura do rosto de Elizabeth, visto que essa ainda estava sentada, e abaixando o tom de voz para algo mais baixo e calmo, apesar da expressão continuar a mesma - Faremos o seguinte: você vai ficar bem quietinha e não vai dizer nada, a não ser é claro que você prefiro que... Digamos, algo bem ruim acontecesse com você. Ou talvez com sua irmã.

Elizabeth congelou. Ela tinha uma irmã chamada Anne, do primeiro ano, que também estava na Corvinal. Elizabeth poderia ser considerada uma vaca-de-salto-alto e sem coração por muitas pessoas, mas quando mexiam com a sua irmãzinha ela a defendia com unhas e dentes. Elizabeth era assim.

– Então parece que chegamos a um acordo - falou Hermione, notando a expressão apavorada de Elizabeth, que assentiu mininamente.

Hermione virou-se e caminhou para seu dormitório, a expressão voltando ao normal. Naquele instante Elizabeth percebeu: Hermione Granger era capaz de _tudo._

Tom Riddle buscara Abraxas Malfoy na enfermaria e o levara para as masmorras, pensando em quão inútil era Abraxas para desmaiar por causa de um simples feitiço, e ainda por cima quebrar uma costela. Tom estava com raiva, e por isso foi para o seu quarto de monitor chefe, quebrando tudo o que estava em seu alcance. Ele não só levara Granger para que ela não fosse pega e não o dedurasse, mas sim porque ela conhecia um feitiço que ele não conhecia - e provavelmente conhecia outros - e por que ele sentia que tinha algo estranho nela. Seu sexto sentido nunca falhava. E sem falar que ele estava curioso para saber o porquê dela estar o espionando, ou seja, se ele a continuasse torturando, ela acordaria o castelo inteiro com seus gritos e ele tinha uma nítida impressão que ela não falaria nada para ele. E se ele usasse um feitiço silenciador a maldição a deixaria louca antes que ele descobrisse algo. Bufou irritado. Ia ter que fazer as coisas do jeito difícil.

No dia seguinte Hermione se repreendera por não se "segurar". Ela estava deixando seu lado _ruim_ se manifestar. De novo. A caminho da mesa da Corvinal, no salão principal, para tomar seu café da manhã, Hermione olhou a mesa da Sonserina, e lá estava Tom Riddle a encarando sem expressão, o que era estranho, visto o que acontecera na noite anterior. Resolveu ignorar esse detalhe e sentou-se perto de seus colegas.

– Bom dia Hermione - falou Madeleine acompanhada de Ethan e Aidan.

– Dia - respondeu indiferente.

Madeleine bufou perante a indiferença da garota, mas não se abalou, ela estava acostumada a tentar deixar as pessoas mais "soltas".

– Hermione? Quem são seus pais? - perguntou Madeleine

O garfo que Hermione levava a boca caiu no prato, fazendo barulho e chamando a atenção de várias pessoas a sua volta. A expressão de Hermione endureceu e ela se levantou rapidamente dizendo:

– Perdi a fome.

E saiu atraindo vários olhares curiosos para si, inclusive os olhos opacos de um certo sonserino.

Hermione tinha período livre naquela manhã, então se encaminhou para debaixo de uma árvore perto do lago negro. Estava um dia bom, estava fresco e o sol estava fraco, mas mesmo assim sua luz era refletida no lado. Hermione aproveitou a brisa até ouvir alguém dizer:

– Tsc, tsc, o que foi aquela cena no salão Granger?

Hermione virou-se e deu de cara com um Tom Riddle com uma expressão indiferente e com uma sobrancelha arqueada, iluminado pelo fraco sol, o que combinado com a pinta em sua bochecha esquerda, o deixava mais sexy ainda. O intrigante era: o que ele queria ali? Tom Riddle com certeza deveria ser bipolar.

– O que foi? Não me torturou o suficiente ontem e veio terminar o serviço? - provocou, ignorando a pergunta dele.

– Ficou com raiva é? É o que ganha por espionar os outros! - disse ele com um sorriso de canto de deboche

– Raiva? Não! - debochou ela - eu já esperava isso de você Riddle.

Tom estava curioso, intrigado e levemente irritado. Aquela garota era um mistério a ser desvendado.

– Você não sabe com que está mexendo - falou Tom ainda com a expressão fria.

– Pelo contrário, Riddle. Eu sei exatamente com quem eu estou mexendo. - falou ela, ambos se encarando friamente. Aquilo despertou a curiosidade de Tom. Em vez de ficar furioso e obriga-la a falar, ele resolveu esperar e ir aos poucos, por que ele tinha certeza de que aquela garota era um desafio, e ele adorava desafios. Tom deu um pequeno sorriso de canto, um sorriso de quem aceitava um desafio e tinha certeza de que ia ganhar.

– Pois bem Srta. Granger. Veremos. - disse ele e saiu.

Hermione continuou com a duvida de saber se ele era realmente bipolar ou simplesmente sádico. Ela tinha a estranha impressão de que descobriria em breve.


	11. Chapter 11

Tom Riddle aguardava na Torre de Astronomia, era noite e ele esperava Lestrange, que estava atrasado. E ele não tolerava atrasos.

– Milorde. – falou Lestrange chegando.

– Espero que tenha um bom motivo para seu atraso _Lestrange._ – bradou friamente.

– Desculpe Milorde. Tive que tomar cuidado com o zelador. – falou Lestrange, com uma nota de medo em sua voz.

– Espero que isso não se repita Lestrange, ou eu vou ser obrigado a lhe punir. Agora me diga: O que descobriu? – perguntou Tom.

– Bem, eu descobri uma coisa – começou, encarando o chão - Ela veio do Instituto das Bruxas de Salem.

– Hm. Só isso? Você é mesmo inútil Lestrange. Eu te mando procurar alguma coisa sobre o passado de Granger e você só descobre isso? Aliás, onde conseguiu isso? Com fofocas? – falou Tom irritado.

Lestrange ficou de cabeça baixa, o que só confirmava o que Tom dissera.

– Bem, parece que terá de ser punido Lestrange – falou Tom com um pequeno sorrisinho de canto.

Lestrange caiu de joelhos.

– Por favor, Milorde. Perdão! – pediu ele desesperado.

Tom riu friamente.

– Ah Lestrange. Não encare isso como punição. Eu vou apenas testar um novo feitiço em você. – Falou Tom.

Tom passara meses aperfeiçoando aquele feitiço, visto que fora ele que o criou, mas ainda não tinha total certeza de que funcionaria. Ele então testaria contra Lestrange para depois usa-lo contra Granger. Seria uma punição _leve _na opinião dele, visto que ele achava que a morte era melhor para ela.

(...)

Elizabeth observava Lestrange e Riddle. Ela estava voltando da cozinha quando vira Lestrange andando por aí, olhando para os lados para ver se não estava sendo seguindo, o que não adiantou muito, visto que Elizabeth estava curiosa e segui-lo seria fácil para ela.

E agora ela não sabia o que pensar sobre aquilo. Estava com raiva de Tom, pois ele estava interessado naquela novata, mas estava confusa por causa daqueles "Milorde". E que negócio era aquele de punição? Seria alguma espécie de culto?

(...)

Hermione caminhava com cuidado até a Torre de Astronomia, ela sabia que Riddle estava lá por causa do mapa do maroto. E estava intrigada também. Então quer dizer que Edgecombe estava lá também? Das duas uma: Ou Edgecombe era Comensal e estava guardando a porta, ou ela estava espionando.

Hermione riu friamente. Aquilo seria interessante.

(...)

– Novo feitiço? – perguntou Lestrange temeroso.

Tom apenas apontou a varinha para Lestrange e disse:

– _**Opprimendi Osse.**_

Um raio de luz branco saiu da varinha de Tom, atingindo diretamente Lestrange, que caiu no chão. Primeiramente, Lestrange não sentiu nada, mas logo em seguida sua pele começou a ficar completamente branca, dando para ver o caminho das veias que saltavam como galhos esverdeados. Os lábios estavam escurecendo, os olhos estavam ficando numa coloração amarelada, assustadora.

Mas o pior estava por vir e Tom sabia disso então disse um Abaffiato e assistiu o que viria a seguir. Sons de estalos estavam ecoando e Lestrange sentiu. Seus ossos estavam começando a quebrar. Seus ossos das mãos, braços, pernas e dedos começaram a se quebrar, se retorcendo e ficando numa posição estranha.

A cena ao todo era completamente bizarra. Lestrange gritava tanto quanto suas cordas vocais aguentavam e Tom observava tudo com uma expressão indecifrável.

(...)

Elizabeth que observava tudo estava banhada em lágrimas. Aquilo não era só cruel era doentio. Apesar de não poder escutar o que se passava lá, ela ainda assistia e viu a cabeça de Lestrange girar e dar uma volta completa ao redor do seu próprio corpo. Elizabeth arfou.

(...)

Tom caminhava em volta de Lestrange, o ouvindo gritar, provavelmente ficaria sem voz uma semana. Tom viu como Lestrange começara a babar quando sua _mandíbula _quebrara num estalo.

– Hm. Você não deveria babar Lestrange. É nojento. – falou Tom com uma voz sádica e expressão de deboche, como se Lestrange nem estivesse tendo os ossos quebrados em sua frente.

Riddle tinha a sensação de que estava sendo observado, e virou a cabeça para o lado, olhando direto para a porta, onde Elizabeth observava tudo. Paralisada de medo e incapaz de correr, Elizabeth viu Tom se aproximando, abrindo a porta totalmente e a pegando pelo pescoço, prensando-a na parede.

– Ainda atrás de mim, Edgecombe? – falou Tom debochado.

Elizabeth ainda chorava, ficando incapaz de responder.

– Tsc, tsc. Você sabe Edgecombe. Eu nunca vou olhar para você! – disse ele, sabendo da estranha obsessão que Elizabeth _nutria _por ele – Sabe, seriam necessários litros de poção do amor para tal proeza acontecer.

Hermione chegava à Torre de Astronomia a tempo de escutar esta ultima frase de Riddle, e apesar de não querer defender Elizabeth, não pode conter o comentário venenoso:

– Ela não é a sua querida mamãezinha para fazer algo assim, _Riddle._

Sinceramente, Hermione já esperava o que aconteceu a seguir.


	12. Chapter 12

Surpresa. Choque. Incredulidade.

Era isso que se via nos olhos de Tom Riddle.

– O... O que disse?– Gaguejou Tom, distraído, soltando a mão que prendia a garganta de Elizabeth, que deslizou encostando-se à parede, ofegante.

– Eu gaguejei? Ou está surdo? – zombou Hermione.

A surpresa nos olhos de Tom foi substituída por raiva. Em suas expressões finas a raiva o deixava bestial, e as sobrancelhas juntas e a boca crispada de ódio contribuíam consideravelmente para isso.

– ME DIGA COMO SABE SOBRE ISSO SUA SANGUE-RUIM IMUNDA! - Berrou ele ferozmente, se aproximando dela com a varinha em punho, e consequentemente, saindo da torre, fazendo com que o Abaffiato perdesse o efeito.

Hermione sabia que nunca deveria telo provocado, pois aquilo faria com que seu plano fosse por água a baixo, mas agora não havia mais jeito, ela já havia o provocado e era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Ele apontava a varinha para ela, mas ela não podia e _não iria_ demonstrar medo, ela tinha que ser forte e corajosa, afinal, antes de tudo sua primeira casa foi _Gryffindor. _Mas se continuasse daquele jeito ela, infelizmente, se sentiria mais e mais ameaçada, e se ela se sentisse ameaçada era capaz de perder o controle e mandar sua pouca sanidade que lhe restava para o espaço. E ela prometeu que _tentaria _não perder o controle.

Vendo que ela não respondia ele gritou:

– Crucio!

Os joelhos dela cederam e ela foi ao chão, mordendo ferozmente os lábios para não gritar, mas não adiantou. A dor era horrível. Elizabeth que assistia tudo com os olhos arregalados de horror e com o rosto coberto de lágrimas estava quase paralisada de terror, mas ela tinha em mente que precisava ajudar sua _colega de casa_antes que Tom enlouquecesse-a.

_Minha varinha,_ pensou Elizabeth. Tateou os bolsos, mas não a encontrou. Elizabeth só tinha uma chance de parar aquilo, mas teria que ser com seu próprio corpo. Numa tentativa desesperada, correu até Tom, empurrando-o, fazendo perder sua concentração e parando o crucio. Tom cambaleou para trás quase caindo nas escadas, mas recuperou-se, e com um brilho vermelho-sangue em seus olhos repletos de fúria, avançou contra Elizabeth e a pegou pela garganta e a jogou brutalmente na parede.

Elizabeth caiu no chão, zonza e com a cabeça cheia de sangue. Tom voltou a apontar sua varinha contra Hermione, que ofegava.

– _Legilimens!_

_Tom entrou na mente dela e viu uma Hermione diferente. Que parecia estranhamente normal. Tinha olhos castanho-dourado brilhantes e pele corada. Ela estava sentada em uma poltrona vermelha, perto do fogo, ao lado de dois garotos, um moreno e outro ruivo._

– _Eu não conseguiria sentir tudo isso. – reclamou o ruivo._

– _Claro, porque você tem o emocional de uma pedra. – Zombou ela._

_Os três se encararam simultaneamente e começaram a rir. Tom tentou ir mais afundo, em memórias que realmente importavam a ele, e viu um bairro de aparência suja, úmida e cinzenta. A pobreza era visível ali. Era o pôr-do-sol e som de armas de fogo trouxa começaram a ser ouvidos._

_Hermione que estava, aparentemente analisando as casas em volta, ao ouvir o som, saiu correndo em direção a ele (ao som) com uma expressão preocupada. Ao vê-la correr, Tom percebeu: Ela estava de calças. Desde quando mulheres usavam calças? Hermione correu varias quadras, ofegante, até chegar em uma esquina e se escondendo, olhando disfarçadamente uma casinha de madeira, de aparência uma antiga. A porta estava arrombada, e havia pelo menos quatro homens de aparência grotesca portando armas trouxas, aparentemente guardando a entrada da casa._

Hermione, com dificuldade, o expulsou de sua mente antes que ele visse mais alguma coisa. E Tom, confuso mais ainda irritado, puxou-a pelas vestes jogou na parede e colocou sua varinha na garganta dela. Hermione tentava se apoiar na parede para ficar de pé. Seu rosto não era totalmente visível na escuridão.

– Sangue-ruim maldita, ousa me desafiar? Pois saiba que sempre que tentar me expulsar da sua mente eu irei cada vez com mais força até ver cada cantinho dessa sua cabeça. – disse ele, com os olhos brilhando vermelho-sangue cada vez mais, num tom de voz agudo e frio, que parecia não combinar com ele.

As mãos de Hermione tremiam. Lembranças apareciam em sua mente.

_**Ela estava prensada na parede. Aquele trouxa apertava sua garganta e rasgava suas...**_

Aquele mesmo sentimento que sentira daquela vez voltara com força total. O sentimento que a fizera se levantar e viver daquela vez. O sentimento que queimava dentro dela e que a fazia gostar de fazer os outros sofrerem como ela sofria.

Hermione fechou os olhos. Sua sanidade agora desaparecia.

Hermione simplesmente começou a rir. Uma gargalhada alta, fria e aguda, doente. Ela abriu os olhos, que estranhamente pareciam mais escuros, que continham um desejo de fazê-lo sofrer.

– Ah é? Então tente! – gritou ela, num voz num misto de persuasão, deboche e sadismo.

Tom franziu o cenho, irritado. Ela parecia...

– Mas o que é que está acontecendo? – Tom foi tirado de seus pensamentos por uma voz alta que parecia vir do fim da escada. Era o zelador, Apollyon Pringle.

Apollyon era considerado burro pelos alunos, pois sempre gritava anunciando sua chegada, dando tempo para os alunos fugirem, além de ser manco, o que era ótimo, pois assim demoraria a subir as escadas. Mesmo contra sua vontade, Tom tirou a varinha do pescoço de Hermione e correu até a porta da Torre. Ele foi até Lestrange que ainda estava sob o efeito de seu feitiço.

– **Convenite ossa!**

Os ossos de Lestrange estavam sendo colocados e sua aparência estava voltando ao normal, ele estava finalmente parando de berrar. Tom foi até Elizabeth que tentava se levantar e murmurou um Obliviate e a arrastou até dentro da torre, junto com Lestrange. Apollyon já estava quase chegando, então Tom colocou um feitiço da desilusão sobre si mesmo e Hermione que tentava se acalmar, também fez o feitiço sobre si, mesmo que aquele estranho sentimento ainda a corroesse por dentro.


	13. Chapter 13

Uma semana havia se passado desde o ocorrido na torre de Astronomia. Hermione lembrava-se do que acontecera perfeitamente bem.

Depois que jogara o feitiço da desilusão sobre si mesma, Hermione vira Apollyon correr (ou quase isso já que era manco) até a entrada da torre e abrir a porta com sua varinha (diferente de Filch, Apollyon não era um aborto) e entrar, para logo em seguida sair arrastando um Lestrange cansado – que parecia a ponto de desmaiar – e uma Elizabeth confusa. Hermione saíra atrás deles, descendo as escadas, para logo em seguida sair correndo até sua casa comunal. Ela não sabia o que houve com Tom, mas era provável que ele tivesse seguido Apollyon, pois a sala dele era perto das masmorras.

No dia seguinte a isso Elizabeth e Lestrange amanheceram amarados, com correntes, pelos pés no teto. (Ou seja, de cabeça pra baixo) Felizmente para eles, Dumbledore conseguiu fazer Apollyon não os chicotear, mas eles tiveram que aguentar pirraça por dois dias seguidos, sem comida e nem água. Ou melhor, dizendo, Elizabeth teve que aguentar pirraça, pois Lestrange era daquelas pessoas que passavam mal ao ficarem de cabeça para baixo e com o nível de cansaço dele era provável que dormisse os dois dias inteiros de cabeça para baixo. Sem falar é claro nos pontos que eles perderam para suas casas e nas zoações dos alunos, a maior parte Grifinória.

Exceto Lestrange, ninguém ficou sabendo da briga de Tom e Hermione, já que a mente de Elizabeth fora apagada. Desde aquele dia eles se evitavam o que era fácil já que só tinham aulas juntos duas vezes por semana e quase nunca se encontravam nos corredores, e quando se encontravam o corredor estava cheio de gente então eles nunca se topavam.

(...)

Tom estava confuso. Nunca ninguém resistia a suas torturas e nunca zombavam dele. Isso o deixava furioso. Ele não tinha a minha ideia de como iria fazê-la falar, pois seu plano inicial era tentar ganhar a confiança dela, ele sabia que seria difícil, um desafio, mas ele gostava de desafios. Mas isso era inútil, ele sabia. Ele não podia tortura-la até suas defesas ficarem fracas de mais para usar Oclumência, pois havia risco dela ficar louca ou perder parte de sua inteligência, o que seria notado na hora já que ela era uma aluna exemplar. E mesmo que tentasse fazer isso, ainda havia uma dúvida: Era só ela que sabia de seu passado? O que mais ela sabia? O que fazer afinal?

Tom neste momento estava caminhando pelos corredores, era manhã de sábado, e quando ele virou o corredor deu de cara com dois alunos se agarrando em plena manhã. Era Charlus Potter da Grifinória e Dórea Black da Sonserina (avós do Harry). Foi então que ele teve uma ideia para com Hermione. E se ele tentasse uma abordagem... _diferente?_

(...)

Madeleine Clearwater era uma garota de pele bronzeada e lindos olhos verde-limão, tinha cabelos lisos castanho claro. Era considerada atraente pela maioria dos garotos. Ela, neste instante, estava caminhando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, que estavam praticamente vazios por ser manhã de sábado. Usava seu lindo vestido bege e um salto da mesma cor. (Anos 40) Era um vestido dado por seu pai, um homem que ela já não via fazia muito tempo já que ele era auror e estava sempre ocupado indo atrás de vestígios de Gellert Grindelwald e seus seguidores.

Ela estava indo para Hogsmead já que naquela época os alunos tinham permissão para ir lá todo sábado, e ela gostava de ir cedo para aproveitar ao máximo. Andando pelos corredores ela notou pirraça jogando uma estranha gosma verde em todos os alunos que conseguisse encontrar, e procurando fugir, Madeleine correu com pirraça rindo em seu encalço, mas foi quando seu querido salto quebrou num estalo.

Escorregando, Madeleine trombou em alguém que vinha virando o corredor. A pessoa conseguiu dar um passo para o lado, entrando numa porta que tinha lá antes de cair e a porta bater com um estrondo atrás deles.

– Ai! – exclamou a pessoa.

Um pouco zonza Madeleine sentiu o cheiro do pescoço do garoto e ficou inebriada. Soube imediatamente quem era: Ethan Scamander. Afinal, aquele cheiro que ele exalava era inconfundível para ela, que sempre tivera uma queda por ele, então demorou um pouco para se recuperar e sair de cima dele. Ouviu-se então um click e uma risada bem alta de pirraça.

Madeleine tentou abrir a porta, mas ela estava trancada.

– PIRRAÇA! ABRE ESSA PORTA AGORA! – berrou ela.

– NÃO! – riu ele, indo embora.

– PIRRAÇA! – bateu na porta.

Ninguém respondeu. Madeleine suspirou e se virou para Ethan, ele estava com um olhar confuso e vestia uma camisa branca de manga longa, com botões e uma calça cinza realçando seus cabelos loiros e os olhos cinza tempestuosos e sonhadores. Ele baixou a cabeça e Madeleine percebeu o que ele olhava: A varinha dele estava no chão, partida ao meio.

– Oh! Ethan me desculpe! Eu não tive a intenção, é que Pirraça estava...

– Não se preocupe – cortou Ethan no seu típico tom entediado – Hoje é dia de passeio então eu posso pedir ao diretor para ir ao beco diagonal comprar uma nova.

– Então eu irei pagar. Eu que quebrei então eu pago – falou Madeleine o encarando com seus olhos verdes cheios de culpa.

– Não se preocupe com isso. – falou Ethan analisando o local onde estavam.

Era uma espécie de armário de vassouras e a pouca iluminação tinham vinha de um quadradinho pequeno que mal podia se chamar de janela. Madeleine sentou-se direito, encostando-se a porta. A realidade caiu como um baque. Ela sentado trancada dentro de um armário de vassouras escuro com um garoto por quem ela tinha uma queda. Ou melhor, um tombo.

– Pirraça trancou a porta e corredor está deserto porque além de ser sábado de manhã, pirraça esta jogando uma gosma verde em todo mundo. – falou Madeleine.

Com seu típico olhar entediado, Ethan sentou-se ao lado de Madeleine disse:

– Abre a porta com sua varinha – falou ele, avoado.

– Eu nunca levo minha varinha quando eu vou para Hogsmead e além do mais eu estou de vestido, aonde eu poderia guardar a varinha?

Com um suspiro Ethan sentou-se ao lado de Madeleine.

– E agora? – perguntou Madeleine.

– Agora a gente fica aqui até os Gipuzzles nos comerem – falou entediado.

– Os o que? – falou Madeleine.

– Gipuzzles. São parecidos com baratas...

– BARATAS? – interrompeu Madeleine, ela tinha pânico de baratas. – Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Baratas, na opinião de Madeleine, eram seres nojentos que moravam em lugares imundos e tinham uma aparência horripilante e, segundo Madeleine, queriam dominar o mundo. (?)

– Calma – Falou Ethan indiferente – É brincadeira. E eu disse que Gipuzzles são parecidos com baratas e não que são baratas.

Madeleine bufou.

–Tanto faz! Quer saber? Eu vou gritar até alguém aparecer. – Madeleine abriu a boca para gritar a plenos pulmões, mas Ethan colocou a mão dele por cima da bola dela entreaberta.

O contato da palma macia da mão de Ethan em seus lábios foi... _Diferente_, uma sensação boa e Madeleine corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

Madeleine afastou a mão dele e perguntou:

– O que foi?

– Shhiiiiii... Acho que estou ouvindo algo. – falou ele encostando a orelha na porta, sua expressão completamente indiferente.

(...)

Hermione caminhava em direção à saída do castelo, seu destino era o lago, ela carregava um livro e desviava o máximo possível da gosma que pirraça havia espalhado. Como olhava o chão, Hermione não notou a presença de Tom Riddle a pelo menos estar a uns três mesmo dele, que se encontrava parado no fim do corredor.

– Olá Srta. Granger – saudou Tom com uma voz e um sorriso presunçoso.

Hermione encarou-o desconfiada. O que ele estaria armando?

– Olá Sr. Riddle. É um prazer vê-lo tão cedo. – disse ela ácida, mas entrando no jogo dele.

– Igualmente. Sabe Srta. Granger, devido aos últimos... _Acontecimentos _da semana anterior cheguei a conclusão de que a Srta. Sabe demais sobre mim. Estou curioso...

– Não irei lhe dizer nada. – Interrompeu Hermione, abandonando as falsas formalidades. – Não seja hipócrita Riddle. Você sabe muito bem que eu não vou lhe dizer nada. Sei que você tem seus meios de tentar arrancar a verdade de mim, mas eu sei que você está com uma dúvida: Seria só eu que sei do seu passado?

Bingo. Ela acertara em cheio. Ela sabia de suas dúvidas e isso o irritava mais ainda, a inteligência notável dela a fazia uma grande adversária nesse jogo.

O sorriso sumiu do rosto dele. Hermione sorriu debochadamente.

– Eu não tenho medo de você _Tom._ – falou ela frisando o nome dele.

Mesmo falando o nome dele naquele tom debochado, o som do nome dele saindo da boca dela era como música para seus ouvidos. Por um milésimo de segundo ele gostou do próprio nome. Ele sorriu de canto sensualmente e se aproximou dela ficando a apenas um passo de distancia.

– Pois bem Srta. Granger. Mas saiba, quem não me teme... – e se aproximou dela mais ainda, que por um milésimo de segundo ela pensou que ele a beijaria, mas desviou e roçou a boca em sua orelha esquerda e sussurrou roucamente – _Me deseja..._

Hermione enrijeceu e suas mãos tremeram levemente, movimento que não passou despercebido por Tom, que alargou o sorriso e simplesmente se virou e foi embora tão rápido quanto apareceu.

O cheiro dele – mesmo que Hermione não admita – a inebriava. Hermione sabia que provocar Tom Riddle do jeito que ela fizera nas vezes anteriores em que se encontraram não era boa coisa. Mas ela não conseguia evitar. Provoca-lo era tentador para ela, pois pelo menos ele expressava alguma reação que não era frieza e nem a máscara de aluno perfeito que ele sempre vestia.

Mas ela não queria que as coisas fossem para aquele lado. Era perigoso para sua sanidade física e mental. E ela não precisava ser destruída por dentro e por fora mais do que já estava.

(...)

Madeleine e Ethan estavam com os ouvidos colados na porta, atentos a qualquer coisa. Estavam ouvindo um som estranho... Parecia uma respiração ofegante. Um baque foi ouvido, parecia que alguém caíra encostado na porta ou fora jogado algo.

Um gemido baixinho fora ouvido. Madeleine corou. Não, não podia ser o que ela pensava que era. Alguém estava se agarrando lá fora?

Um gemido mais alto.

"Mais e se o Riddle aparecer de novo?" Exclamou uma voz feminina, ofegante.

Madeleine reconheceu imediatamente a voz da pessoa e sussurrou baixinho para Ethan:

– É Dórea Black, minha companheira de monitoria.

Os olhos cinza de Ethan estavam num misto de vergonha e indiferença.

"Dane-se o Riddle" Replicou uma voz masculina ofegante, que só podia ser Charlus Potter, afinal ele era namorado de Dórea. Um gemido mais alto foi ouvido.

"Hum... Ah! Charlus! Não podemos fazer isso aqui!" gemeu Dórea.

"Hum, delicia" gemeu ele.

Madeleine estava mais vermelha que um tomate. A maçaneta da porta se mexeu, mas a porta não abriu, e eles obviamente não se incomodaram em usar a varinha.

"Vamos procurar outro lugar"

Ainda corada, Madeleine levantou rapidamente, pronta para chama-los para abrir a porta para eles saírem dali, mas como a sorte de Madeleine era horrível, ela ficou paralisada ao ouvir o som do seu lindo vestido se rasgando.

– Merda! – exclamou ela. – Merda, merda, merda.

Ethan riu. Ou melhor, gargalhou. Apesar de irritada, Madeleine admirou-o por um segundo, pois raramente Ethan gargalhava assim. Mas logo em seguida, examinou seu vestido e viu: Tinha rasgado da cintura para baixo, ou seja, quando ela saísse daquele armário ela andaria por ai de bumbum de fora.

Choramingou alto.

– Isso é inacreditável! E agora? Eu não quero ter que sair daqui de bunda de fora! – reclamou ela, extremamente corada.

Ethan, sorrindo largamente, resolveu ajudar à amiga, levantou-se e começou a desabotoar sua blusa branca.

– O... O que está fazendo? – Gaguejou ela, corando ainda mais ao vê-lo desabotoar a blusa.

Ethan não respondeu, tirou a camisa e entregou para ela.

– Vista. – mandou.

– Mas você vai ficar sem blusa.

– Não tem problema – falou ele, totalmente indiferente.

Ethan virou-se de costas para que ela possa retirar o vestido e colocar a camisa. Madeleine admirou as costas de Ethan por um instante. Ele não era sarado nem nada do tipo, era considerado até magro de mais pelas garotas, mas ela não via assim. Para ela Ethan era perfeito com aquele cabelo loiro e seus olhos cinza avoados e sonhadores.

Madeleine colocou a camisa, mas não adiantava muito, visto que a camisa dele mais chegava até o meio de suas coxas.

– Já pode se virar.

Ethan se virou e apenas a olhou indiferente e encostou-se à parede. Por um instante Madeleine ficou decepcionada. Qualquer outro garoto a analisaria dos pés a cabeça, mas com Ethan era diferente, ele nem ligava para como ela estava vestida. Suspirou. Ela não era atraente para ele?

– Quero sair daqui. – falou Madeleine, chateada olhando o vestido que seu pai lhe dera. E completou irritada: – Vou arrombar essa porta.

– Já sei como vamos sair daqui! – exclamou Ethan de repente.

Ele virou-se para porta e chutou com toda a força que tinha. A tranca velha não aguentou e se partiu, fazendo a porta se abrir num estrondo.

– Pronto – falou ele indiferente, saindo.

Por um momento Madeleine ficou muda e surpresa, para logo em seguida ter um ataque de raiva. Ela literalmente pulou em cima de Ethan com tudo, tentando machuca-lo.

– SEU – IDIOTA – POR QUE-DIABOS NÃO FEZ ISSO ANTES? MEU VESTIDO! MEU LINDO VESTIDO ESTÁ RASGADO POR SUA CULPA!

Ethan ainda indiferente, respondeu tentando segura-la:

– Eu esqueci que podia fazer isso.

– ESQUECEU? COMO ASSIM ESQUECEU?

Ela continuou tentando bater nele com as mãos e quando ela tentou pular, ele a prensou na parede e para buscar firmeza ela colocou suas pernas em volta dele e segurou os ombros dele, apertando as unhas para deixar machucados. Eles nem notarem que a posição que eles se encontravam era constrangedora e nem que se alguém os visse de fora interpretariam a situação de forma errada.

– Fique. Calma. Madeleine. – Falou ele pausadamente.

Ela parou ao ouvi-lo falar assim e vê-lo encara-la com aqueles olhos cinza tempestuosos. Verde no cinza. Cinza no verde.

– MAS O QUE É QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?


	14. Chapter 14

Madeleine e Ethan viraram suas cabeças quase em sincronia em direção ao dono da voz, ainda que estivessem na mesma posição comprometedora.

Quem gritara era o diretor Armando Dippet, que estava com uma expressão raivosa em seu vermelho rosto redondo. Dumbledore estava ao seu lado, e parecia dividido entre achar graça e repreender os alunos. Ao lado de Dumbledore estava Abraxas Malfoy, que parecia a ponto de ter uma crise nervosa de riso. Ao lado dele estava Aidan, que encarava Ethan com uma expressão anormalmente séria e decepcionada, e ao lado dele estava um garoto do sétimo ano, louro e de olhos alunos, perfeitamente arrumado e estava com um grande sorriso malicioso no rosto. Ele segurava uma câmera em sua mão.

Quando você está seminu, todo vermelho, coberto de arranhões, ofegante, e é pego em uma posição comprometedora, acredite, NADA vai tirar a impressão de que você estava se agarrando com alguém. NADA.

Com um click o garoto louro tirou uma foto dos dois, e assustado pelo flash repentino, Ethan soltou Madeleine que caiu de bunda no chão, consequentemente fazendo a camisa de Ethan que estava usando subir mais ainda, mostrando sua calcinha rosa.

– QUE TIPO DE OBSCENIDADE É ESSA NA MINHA ESCOLA? – Gritou Dippet raivoso.

– Não é nenhuma obscenidade. Garanto que posso te explicar tudo. – disse Ethan com sua típica indiferença, como se nem tivesse sido pego daquela forma.

Madeleine estava mais vermelha do que um tomate, e parecia paralisada de choque também. _Merda, merda, merda, merda, isso só pode ser um sonho! _Pensava Madeleine, desesperadamente.

– EU SEI MUITO BEM O QUE VOCES ESTAVAM FAZENDO! QUE POUCA VERGONHA! VÃO SUJAR O NOME DA FAMILIA DE VOCÊS! – berrou Dippet.

– Armando tenha calma. Vamos ao seu escritório, tenho certeza de que podemos resolver isso com calma. – Disse Dumbledore calmamente.

– Calma? Como posso ter calma diante de uma situação tão vergonhosa como essa? – Replicou Dippet baixando a voz.

– Eu sei, Armando. Também estou envergonhado com a atitude destes alunos. Mas eu só peço que os levem para sua sala para uma conversa formal.

Dippet ponderou.

– Pois bem. Conjure capas para vesti-los e iremos até o meu escritório. – Falou Dippet e se virou para o resto dos garotos – E vocês estão dispensados agora. Falarei com vocês mais tarde.

E Dippet se virou e caminhou rumo ao seu escritório. Os garotos se viraram e caminharam para a direção contraria. Dumbledore se virou para Ethan e Madeleine e com sua varinha conjurou capas vermelhas para eles.

– Professor Dumbledore – chamou Madeleine, corada – Eu juro que não é nada disso que o senhor esta pensando.

– E por acaso a senhorita sabe o que eu estou pensando? – falou Dumbledore em tom de repreensão.

Madeleine baixou a cabeça envergonhada. Ethan voltou até o armário, pegou sua varinha e voltou até Dumbledore.

– Professor? Minha varinha quebrou. Tem jeito de conserta-la? Ou terei que comprar uma nova? – perguntou Ethan com seus olhos cinza sonhadores.

– Sinto muito Senhor Scamander, mas terá que comprar uma nova. – Falou Dumbledore analisando a varinha partida em duas. – Agora me acompanhem.

Dumbledore se virou e começou a caminhar. Meio tremula, Madeleine levantou-se e caminhou ao lado de Ethan atrás de Dumbledore. Suspirou nervosamente. Aquela seria uma conversa longa.

**OoOoOoO**

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Hermione almoçava ao lado de um estranhamente silencioso Aidan. Madeleine e Ethan não estavam lá. Não era muito estranho já que era dia de ir a Hogsmeade. Virando seus olhos opacos para Aidan, o analisou.

Ele remexia a comida em seu prato e em seus olhos azuis refletia-se tristeza e confusão.

– O que você tem? – perguntou Hermione.

– Nada – respondeu indiferente.

– Tudo bem então. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu saberei mesmo. Não existem segredos em Hogwarts. – Falou Hermione.

O salão principal estava muito mais vazio do que o comum. Nele só havia alguns professores, alguns alunos do primeiro e segundo ano que não tinham permissão para sair e alguns alunos do sétimo ano que já não achavam muita graça em ir para Hogsmeade. E do sexto ano só havia Aidan e Hermione, na mesa da Corvinal é claro, já que Hermione tinha certeza que Tom Riddle estava na mesa da Sonserina.

De repente algumas corujas, poucas cerca de seis ou sete, entraram no voando no salão, o que era um tanto incomum já que obviamente não era hora do correio. Uma coruja cinza-amarronzada caiu na frente de Hermione, estendendo a pata para a carta presa nela. Hermione pegou a carta, fez um carinho na coruja e a mesma levantou voo e foi embora.

Abrindo a carta Hermione um convite de Slughorn para o Clube do Slug naquele dia. Mas Hermione soube no memento em que viu o convite que não iria. Aquele clube significava que ela teria que ficar a noite toda conversando com um bando de gente esnobe e arrogante por causa do sangue e ainda teria que aguentar perguntas sobre sua família e passado.

– Quando é vão selecionar novos jogadores para o time de quadribol da Corvinal? – perguntou Hermione tendo uma ideia.

– Hoje um pouco antes do por do sol. – Respondeu Aidan forçando alguma comida a entrar no estomago.

– Perfeito. Fui convidada para o Clube do Slug, mas não quero ir. Se o Slughorn te perguntar eu vou ver o seu treino O.K. ? – Falou Hermione.

– Você vai ver o meu treino? - Perguntou Aidan.

– É, eu apareço lá.

– O.K.

Hermione olhou para a mesa da Sonserina. Riddle a olhava e propositalmente levantou seu convite para ela ver. Era um sinal claro de que ele a esperava na reunião. Em seguida ele levantou-se e saiu do salão com Abraxas em seu encalço.

**OoOoOo**

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Hermione andava nas ruas de Hogsmeade em companhia de Aidan. Ele a havia seguido, segundo ele para 'sair da monotonia'. Naquele tempo a vila era muito menor que no seu tempo, notou Hermione. Entraram na Dedos de Mel a tempo de ver Abraxas comprando uma caixa de abacaxis cristalizados e dizer:

– Slughorn é viciado em abacaxis cristalizados. Não é a toa que é tão gordo.

– Que seja. – falou Tom rispidamente.

Ele se virou para sair da loja e viu Hermione parada ali o encarando. Rapidamente ele mudou sua expressão irritada para levemente surpreso.

Ela sabia que ele estava atuando. Ele não estava surpreso por vê-la ali. A realidade é que ele poderia assumir ser uma pessoa completamente diferente do que ele era apenas para agrada-la. Ela sabia que ele estava tentado uma proximidade diferente com ela, e não pouparia esforços para tê-la. Para logo em seguida força-la a falar tudo o que ela sabe e depois simplesmente descarta-la.

Antes de ele dizer qualquer coisa para ela, Hermione agarrou o braço de Aidan e entrou na loja. Tom ficou com uma expressão neutra e saiu da loja com Abraxas.

Olhando uma prateleira de abacaxis cristalizados, Hermione teve uma ideia.

**OoOoOoO**

Naquela noite Tom caminhava para chegar à sala da reunião do Clube. Impecavelmente arrumado, ele carregava uma caixa grande de abacaxis cristalizados. Chegando lá ele entrou a tempo de ouvir Slughorn dizer para Avery:

– É uma pena que a senhorita Granger não virá.

– Não virá? – Perguntou Tom, aproximando-se.

– Oh Tom meu rapaz! Boa noite! E não a senhorita Granger não virá. Segundo ela, ela irá ver o primeiro treino de quadribol de seu amigo que insistiu a semana toda para ela ir ver. E como ele prometeu, ela não estava presente aqui esta noite.

Tom irritou-se. Contava com a reunião daquela noite para saber mais sobre Granger. Isto é, se ela não mentisse.

– Oh, tudo bem então. – falou Tom, neutro, entregando a caixa de abacaxis – Trouxe isto para o Senhor.

– Oh Tom isso é muito gentil de sua parte. Mas temo que esteja atrasado. Parece que a senhorita Granger chegou antes. – falou Slughorn apontando para uma caixa de abacaxis cristalizados duas vezes maior que a sua em cima da mesa.

Tom envergonhou-se e notou. Hermione o viu com Abraxas naquela tarde. Ela sabia que ele iria dar uma caixa para Slughorn e aproveitou a oportunidade para comprar uma maior para ele e ainda por cima deu um jeito certo de faltar à reunião. Ela queria humilha-lo. E conseguiu.


	15. Chapter 15

Tom estava irritado. Hermione ousou desafia-lo mais uma vez, deixou com vergonha na frente de Slughorn e dos outros membros do clube. Ele sinceramente não sabia o que fazer.

Seu plano era conquista-la para fazê-la falar. Mas não dava com ela sempre o irritando para mantê-lo longe. Teria que investir rápido nela, ele já estava cansado de brincadeiras. E ele já tinha um plano em mente.

**OoOoOo**

Duas semanas haviam se passado e ainda Madeleine e Ethan eram alvos de cochichos e risadas pelos corredores. Aidan os evitava a todo custo e Ethan já estava cansado da atitude infantil do amigo, estava disposto a procura-lo e colocar as cartas na mesa. Seria uma conversa longa.

**OoOoOo**

Hermione caminhava para a aula de DCAT dupla com a Sonserina. Suspirou. Seria entediante ter que aprender algo que já sabia.

Mas não foi assim que aconteceu ao chegar à sala – um minuto antes da professora Galatea Merrythought entrar – sentou-se numa mesa no fundo da classe e a professora foi dizendo:

– Alunos vocês ficaram em duplas o ano todo, mas não será com pessoas da mesma casa que vocês.

Cochichos indignados surgiram.

– E não adianta reclamar! Eu escolherei as duplas! – falou Merrythought com sua voz aguda que irritava Hermione.

E começou a sortear as duplas, mas Hermione só prestou atenção nos amigos e nela mesma.

– Senhor Bell com... Eileen Prince. – falou Merrythought.

Resmungando Aidan foi até Eileen. Hermione percebeu que aquela era mãe de Snape. Não era nenhuma rainha da beleza, mas pelo menos não tinha mesmo nariz de gancho que o filho.

– Senhor Malfoy com Elizabeth.

Sem dizer uma palavra Malfoy foi até Elizabeth. Elizabeth evitava ficar perto de Hermione depois daquela tentativa de ameaçava sob ela. Hermione também reparava que agora ela ficava mais perto da irmã.

Ethan foi sorteado e ficou com James Avery (vi esse nome em um maluco no pedaço hee hee) e Madeleine com um garoto louro que Hermione nunca tinha reparado antes.

Enquanto a professora falava Hermione notou a aparência dela. Era bem magra e bem humorada, ficava sempre com os olhos estranhamente serrados, usava uma blusa de moletom e uma saia que ia abaixo do joelho, usava também um cachecol azul com flores brancas e por cima do cabelo grisalho um chapéu marrom. Ela também era diretora da Lufa-Lufa.

– Senhor Riddle com... Senhorita Granger! – exclamou Merrythought.

Hermione arfou. Teria que sentar com ele o ano todo? Sorrindo de canto, Tom aproximou e sentou ao lado dela e disse bem baixinho:

– Parece que teremos de trabalhar juntos o ano todo, ahn?

Hermione sentiu um arrepio passar por seu corpo. Aquilo não era nada bom. Esforçando-se para manter a expressão neutra disse:

– Infelizmente sim.

A expressão de Tom era neutra, mas seu sorriso de canto era de satisfação. Ele havia colocado a maldição Imperio na professora para coloca-los juntos o ano todo, assim seu plano correria mais rápido.

Ficou o mais perto possível de Hermione – perto o bastante para sentir seu cheiro de amêndoas, que estranhamente o inebriava – e pôs-se a escutar a professora.

**OoOoOo**

Já havia se passado metade da aula e Tom estava entediado. Já sabia toda aquela matéria e poderia jurar que sabia mais do que a própria professora. Com um sorriso de canto bem canalha virou-se para Hermione.

– Tenho certeza de que já sabe essa matéria tanto quanto eu – sussurrou.

– Posso até saber mais prefiro prestar atenção na aula à em você – sussurrou de volta.

– Ora senhorita Granger assim você me parte o coração. – falou Tom falsamente divertido, encobrindo sua irritação.

Estranhamente Hermione deu pequeno sorriso de canto quase imperceptível. Tinha que admitir que Tom era um ótimo ator. Olhou de canto para Tom, mesmo não admitindo, ele era bonito e estava tão perto que seu cheiro a inebriou. Tom tinha um cheiro de uma mistura de terra molhada, pinheiros e gel de cabelo, era estranhamente acolhedor para alguém que iria se transformar em Voldemort.

– Não vai dizer nada senhorita Granger? Você sabe que isso é muita falta de educação. Desse jeito eu vou me sentir como se você não me quisesse aqui. – falou Tom falsamente. Ele não dava à mínima se ela o quisesse ali ou não. Ele teria suas respostas.

– Eu não te quero aqui – respondeu Hermione rispidamente.

Tom rolou os olhos.

– Mude de tática Riddle. Você definitivamente não fica bem interpretando esse tipo de garoto.

A expressão de Tom ficou neutra.

– Pois bem. – disse arqueando a sobrancelha. – Eu só estava tentando ser educado Granger – mentiu.

– Pois eu não acredito em você – falou Hermione encarando os olhos verde-opacos de Tom Riddle.

– Ah é? E o que eu tenho de fazer para você acreditar em mim? – mesmo estando inexpressivo, Tom realmente queria saber a resposta para aquela pergunta.

– Que tal começar falando a verdade? – zombou Hermione.

– Senhor Riddle e Senhorita Granger! Creio que estejam ocupados de mais conversando para prestar atenção não é? Ou será que já sabem a matéria? – perguntou Merrythought fazendo todos os alunos os encararem.

–Desculpe professora. Sentimos muito. – falou Tom com um ar de inocência.

Era assim que ele conquistava os professores? Hermione viu a irritação da professora ceder um pouco, então ela voltou a explicar a matéria.

Hermione bufou e não falou com Tom no restante da aula.

**OoOoOoO**

Ethan, Madeleine e Hermione foram almoçar. Aidan estava lá, mas os ignorava.

Hermione sentou-se e olhou para a mesa da Sonserina. Tom não estava lá. Almoçou rapidamente e foi procura-lo. Nunca podia se descuidar de Tom, ele poderia fazer algo horrível.

**OoOoOo**

Tom deu uma ultima olhada em seu exemplar de _Segredos das Artes das Trevas_ e suspirou. Não estava realmente prestando atenção, mas só as Artes das Trevas tinham o poder de acalma-lo. Ele pensava sobre o que Hermione tinha lhe dito.

Tom levantou-se e pegou um pequeno frasquinho com uma poção cor laranja em sua cômoda no seu quarto de monitor chefe e a analisou.

– Pois bem senhorita Granger – debochou Tom sozinho – Se você quiser a verdade você a terá. Pelo menos parte dela. – Riu.

**OoOoOo**

Andando pelos corredores quase vazios de Hogwarts – já que a maioria das pessoas ainda estava almoçando – Hermione acabou encontrando Dumbledore que saia de sua sala, que no futuro pertenceria a Minerva. Dumbledore carregava um livro de grosso de capa preta, que Hermione tinha a sensação de que pertencia a seção restrita.

– Senhorita Granger! – disse Dumbledore se voltando para ela – Eu já ia lhe procurar.

– Ah é? Por quê? – perguntou curiosa.

Dumbledore olhou em volta e apenas alguns alunos passavam no corredor os olhando com curiosidade.

– Vamos entrar sim? – falou Dumbledore entrando novamente em sua sala.

Hermione o seguiu e viu como aquela sala estava cheia de objetos estranhos, igual à sala do diretor estaria no futuro. Dumbledore se sentou e indicou uma cadeira para Hermione.

– Bem senhorita Granger, sei que no futuro eu lhe pedi para recolher informações sobre Tom Riddle ou se necessário mata-lo certo?

– Sim – confirmou Hermione. Ela havia contado isso a ele no primeiro dia em que se viram.

– Então quero que faça uma coisa diferente agora. Sei que isso mudaria as ordens do meu eu do futuro, mas acho que seria melhor que em vez só brigar com o Senhor Riddle como eu observei que esta acontecendo – falou Dumbledore a encarando por trás dos óculos meia-lua – A senhorita deveria se aproximar dele e dar uma chance a ele de mudar. Uma chance de ele conseguir confiar em alguém.

Hermione estava incrédula. Primeiro: Como Dumbledore sabia das suas brigas com Riddle? (Brigas que na verdade estão mais para tortura) Segundo: Se aproximar de Riddle? Dar uma chance a ele? Como diabos Hermione iria conseguir isso depois de tudo que aconteceu?

– Como o senhor consegue saber de tudo? – perguntou Hermione num misto de incredulidade e rispidez.

– Bem eu sou um professor de Hogwarts e segundo a senhorita no futuro serei diretor então eu tento saber das coisas. – falou Dumbledore com um brilho divertido em seus olhos azuis.

Hermione bufou.

– Mas senhor, como quer que eu de uma chance a Riddle depois de tudo isso? Além do mais ele se tornará Lord Voldemort! Um assassino, psicopata, que esta tentando matar meu melhor amigo! – exclamou Hermione.

O brilho nos olhos de Dumbledore sumiu e ele suspirou.

– Eu sei senhorita Granger. Sei que é difícil. Mas eu também não lhe dei uma chance quando lhe escolhi para vir aqui? – perguntou Dumbledore a encarando com seus olhos azuis que pareciam ver o interior da sua alma.

Hermione se remexeu inquieta. _Ele sabe,_ pensou Hermione, _claro que não tem como saber a verdade, mas ele sabe que aconteceu algo comigo._ Era em momentos como aquele que Hermione odiava como Dumbledore parecia sempre saber o que estava acontecendo.

– Vou tentar. – falou baixo, inconformada e encarando seus pés.

– E também quero que fique com isso. – falou Dumbledore entregando o livro para Hermione.

O título era: _Aprendendo magia sem varinha._

– Magia sem varinha? – perguntou Hermione.

– Sim, é muito raro um bruxo saiba controlar magia sem varinha, mas acho que a senhorita tem potencial para tal coisa. E se Tom tentar alguma coisa e pegar sua varinha você não vai estar totalmente sem defesa.

– Aposto que Riddle também sabe magia sem varinha.

– Sim ele sabe – afirmou Dumbledore.

– Aprender isso não é ilegal? Já que quando expulsaram Hagrid da escola o mistério quebrou a varinha dele. – falou Hermione.

– Bem sim, o mistério quebra as varinhas dos bruxos para dar-lhes uma falsa sensação de que não podem mais usar magia. Só que a magia está no bruxo e não na varinha. A varinha é apenas um meio de usar magia. E – continuou Dumbledore a olhando divertido – Creio que isso ficará só entre nós, não?

Hermione deu um sorriso de canto e olhou Dumbledore com seus olhos castanho-dourados-opacos.

– Sim Professor.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione folheou o livro que Dumbledore lhe dera e na primeira pagina havia uma espécie de desenho, era um circulo por dentro de um triangulo e uma linha reta.

– O que significa este símbolo professor Dumbledore? – perguntou Hermione o encarando com seus olhos castanho-dourados-opacos.

Dumbledore a olhou meio envergonhado.

– É o símbolo das relíquias da morte. Eu anotei aí. Desculpe.

Reliquias_?_ Aberforth dissera uma vez algo sobre aquilo. Fazia muito tempo.

_**OoOoOo**_

_Hermione tinha acabado de sair do hospital trouxa, dali a dois dias seriam as férias de natal. Dumbledore acabara de busca-la e estavam prontos para aparatar._

– _Bem senhorita Granger iremos para Hogwarts, certo? Ou prefere ir para A Toca? – perguntara Dumbledore gentilmente._

– _Hogsmeade. – respondeu Hermione neutra. – Quero ir para Hogsmeade._

– _Hogsmeade? – Perguntou Dumbledore surpreso. – Por quê?_

– _Pretendo me hospedar em algum lugar. Talvez no Cabeça de Javali. – respondeu vagamente._

– _Cabeça de Javali? – perguntou Dumbledore desconfiado, seus olhos azuis pareciam fazer uma radiografia da garota. – Com que objetivo? Não gostaria de rever seus amigos?_

– _Sim, mas não agora. Preciso de um pouco de contato com as outras pessoas antes de voltar a revê-los._

_Mesmo desconfiado Dumbledore aparatou com ela para Hogsmeade e andaram juntos até o Cabeça de Javali. Que por acaso era um bar sujo, mas tinha acomodações para hospedes._

_Dumbledore entrou no bar e um velho de cabelos muito brancos estava sentado em uma das mesas olhou para Dumbledore com admiração e alegria._

– _Alvo! – Chamou alegremente com sua voz asmática._

– _Olá Elphias! – falou Dumbledore alegremente andando até Elphias com Hermione em seu encalço._

– _Sente-se Alvo! – falou Elphias._

– _Não posso Elphias. Tenho que falar com o dono do bar. Elphias esta é Hermione Granger – falou Dumbledore apontando para Hermione – e Hermione este é Elphias Doge._

– _Olá senhor Doge. – cumprimentou educadamente Hermione._

– _Olá._

– _Tenho que ir agora Elphias. Irei agora Hermione cuidarei para que tenha suas acomodações aqui e partirei logo em seguida. – falou Dumbledore._

– _Claro._

_Dumbledore se foi._

– _Sente-se senhorita Granger – falou Elphias._

– _Obrigada. O senhor conhece Dumbledore há muito tempo?_

– _Sim, desde a época de Hogwarts. – falou com os olhos brilhando._

– _Falando de Dumbledore? – falou uma voz atrás de Hermione._

_Hermione virou-se para encara-lo e se deparou com um homem baixo, calvo, meio gordo e de expressões rudes. Sem esperar convite sentou-se a mesa._

– _Lancelot! – falou Elphias perdendo o bom humor e olhando para Lancelot com raiva._

– _Dizem que Dumbledore quando jovem sempre foi metido com artes das trevas! – falou Lancelot zombeteiro._

_Dumbledore? Artes das Trevas? Como era possível? Perguntava-se Hermione._

– _Fofocas! – disse Doge vermelho._

– _Só diz isso porque idolatra Dumbledore! – acusou Lancelot. Às vezes eu acho que você esquece o que ele fez com sua irmã aborto!_

_Irmã? Dumbledore tinha irmã? Aborto?_

– _Não é verdade! Ela não era aborto! Ariana era doente! – falou Doge com raiva mantendo um tom baixo._

– _Então porque Dumbledore nunca falou de Ariana?_

– _É muito claro! Ele esteve tão devastado com sua morte..._

– _Não é isso! Porque ninguém nunca ouviu falar dela até que eles carregaram o caixão para fora da casa e fizeram um funeral para ela? Onde estava o santo Alvo enquanto Ariana esteve trancada no porão? – perguntou Lancelot com um sorriso sarcástico._

– _O que quer dizer com trancada no porão? – perguntou Hermione se pronunciando pela primeira vez._

_Lancelot olhou para ela e vendo o interesse sorriu zombeteiro e disse:_

– _Oh... A mãe de Dumbledore era uma mulher terrível, nascida trouxa, embora eu já tenha ouvido que ela fingia ser outra coisa..._

– _Ela nunca fingiu nada! Kendra era uma boa mulher! – falou Doge angustiado._

– _É o que você diz Elphias! Em nossa época abortos eram renegados embora fosse um extremo aprisionar uma garotinha em uma casa e fingir que ela não existia..._

_Doge arfou._

– _Ariana era doente! – falou Doge desesperado – Sua saúde sempre foi frágil para permitir que ela..._

– _Saísse de casa? – caçoou Lancelot – Ela nunca foi levada para St. Mungus, eu sou um curandeiro de lá posso afirmar isso!_

_Elphias Doge estava miserável e Lancelot satisfeito consigo mesmo._

_Hermione lembrou-se de Harry, em como ele fora trancado pelos Dursley, como se fosse uma aberração ser bruxo. Teria a irmã de Dumbledore sofrido o mesmo destino ao contrário: Aprisionada por falta de magia? Alvo realmente a deixara sozinha enquanto brilhava em Hogwarts?_

– _Ariana morreu jovem. Você esteve no funeral dela, não esteve Elphias?_

– _Sim estive. Alvo esteve com o coração partido..._

– _Seu coração não era a única coisa. Eu soube que Aberforth, o irmão, quebrou o nariz de Alvo a caminho da cerimonia fúnebre!_

_Elphias parecia aterrorizado._

– _Como?_

– _Tenho contatos. Aberforth gritou que era tudo culpa de Alvo, que Ariana estava morta e então socou sua cara – falou Lancelot animado – Alvo nem se defendeu e isso foi esquisito, pois Alvo poderia ter destruído Aberforth em um duelo com as duas mãos amarradas nas costas!_

_Uma mão bateu com força na mesa, Hermione virou-se e deu de cara com um homem muito parecido com Alvo._

– _Falando de mim? – Era Aberforth Dumbledore._

_Um minuto de silencio seguiu-se. Lancelot parecia sem saber o que dizer, Doge parecia a ponto de ter uma crise nervosa e Hermione estava séria._

_Aberforth virou-se para Hermione e disse a olhando com seus olhos muitos azuis:_

– _Venha Granger._

_Hermione levantou-se rapidamente e segui-o, subiram as escadas e entraram numa sala simples. Na parede havia uma pintura a óleo de uma garota loura com um sorriso doce._

_Aberforth parou, acendeu a lareira, sentou-se numa poltrona e a olhou e disse:_

– _Por que esta aqui e por que esta com meu irmão?_

– _Por nada. Vim apenas me hospedar. – respondeu Hermione simplesmente sentando numa cadeira._

_Um minuto de silencio seguiu-se._

– _Sr. Dumbledore aquela é sua irmã Ariana? – falou Hermione rompendo o silencio._

– _Sim – falou tensamente – Como sabe disso?_

– _Elphias Doge falou dela._

– _Aquele velho idiota – murmurou Aberforth – Idolatrava Alvo. E você parece idolatrar também._

– _Eu gosto do professor Dumbledore – falou Hermione simplesmente._

– _Gosta? Engraçado como quantas pessoas gostam do meu irmão e acabam muito piores do que se ele os deixasse seguir seus caminhos sozinhos._

– _Do que está falando?_

– _Nada._

– _Você está falando da sua irmã?_

_Aberforth olhou para ela: seus lábios se moviam como se ele mastigasse as palavras que estava segurando. Então desatou a falar:_

– _Quando minha irmã tinha seis anos ela foi atacada por trouxas. Eles estavam espiando através da cerca do jardim e a viram usar magia involuntária. Ela não podia controlar. Eles passaram a cerca e quando descobriram que ela não estava fazendo truques, eles se empolgaram em tentar fazê-la parar._

_Hermione arregalou os olhos. Sentiu-se como se uma faca rasgasse seu coração._

– _Acabou com ela. Ariana nunca mais ficou bem. Não queria usar magia, mas também não conseguia se livrar dela; A magia se encurralou dentro dela e a deixou louca, extravasando através dela quando ela não era capaz de controlar e quando isso acontecia ela ficava estranha e perigosa. Mas na maioria do tempo ela era doce, assustada e inocente. Meu pai foi atrás dos canalhas que fizeram aquilo e os atacou então foi mandado para Azkaban. Nunca falou de Ariana, pois se o ministério soubesse, trancariam Ariana em St. Mungus. Nós a mantivemos escondida, mudamos de casa e dissemos que ela estava doente e minha mãe cuidava dela._

_Aberforth ficou de repente como se tivesse anos mais novo._

– _Eu era seu favorito. Não o Alvo. Ele sempre ficava no quarto estudando. Ele não queria se incomodar com ela. Ela gostava mais de mim, eu a fazia comer e a acalmava quando minha mãe não conseguia. Então quando ela tinha 14 anos, e eu não estava em casa, ela teve uma crise e como minha mãe não era mais tão jovem acabou morta. Ariana não podia controlar. Então isso colocou um ponto final nas viagens de Alvo com Doge. Os dois vieram para casa e Alvo virou pai de família. HÁ! – Aberforth cuspiu no fogo._

– _Eu não ligava para os estudos, podia cuidar dela, mas Alvo não deixou. Isso atrasou o Sr. Brilhante, mas ele conseguiu cuidar dela por umas semanas até que Ele chegou._

_Um olhar perigoso surgiu na face de Aberforth._

– _Grindelwald. E então meu irmão tinha um igual para falar, tão brilhante e talentoso como ele. E Ariana ficou em segundo plano, enquanto eles se concentravam em seus planos e procuravam __**relíquias.**__ Poucas semanas após isso, eu já estava cheio, era quase hora de eu voltar a Hogwarts, então eu disse a ele que era melhor desistir. Eu disse que ele não podia muda-la, ela não podia ser ajustada, ele não podia leva-la com ele. Grindelwald não gostou daquilo. Ficou furioso, me disse o quão estúpido eu era, tentando ficar no caminho dele e de meu irmão. Ouve uma discussão, puxamos nossas varinhas e ele lançou a maldição Cruciatos em mim, Alvo tentou impedi-lo e então nós três estávamos duelando. Ariana não podia suportar aquilo. Acho que ela queria ajudar, mas não sabia o que estava fazendo, e eu não sei qual de nós fez aquilo, pode ter sido qualquer um... E então ela estava morta. Grindelwald fugiu. Alvo estava livre de Ariana, certo? Livre do fardo que era minha irmã._

_Um minuto de silencio se seguiu. Lágrimas queriam escapar dos olhos de Hermione, mas ela se conteve._

– _Eu sinto muito – falou baixinho._

_Para mudar de assunto Hermione perguntou:_

– _O que eram essas relíquias que você disse que Alvo e Grindelwald procuravam?_

_Hermione ainda estava chocada com o fato de que Grindelwald e Alvo eram amigos. Parecia tão improvável._

– _As tais relíquias da morte. – _Bufou_ Aberforth e começou a contar a história dos três irmãos que enganaram a morte e conseguiram a pedra da ressurreição, a varinha das varinhas e a capa de invisibilidade._

_**OoOoOo**_

– Senhorita Granger? – perguntou Dumbledore preocupado.

– Sim – disse Hermione siando de suas lembranças. – conheço a história.

– Conhece é? – perguntou Dumbledore interessado.

– Sim. E acho isso muito falso. Apesar de que...

– De que? – perguntou Dumbledore ansioso.

–... Conheço uma capa de invisibilidade como a da história. – Cedeu Hermione. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar em tudo que Aberforth lhe contara.

Então como que para confirmar a história, ela viu nos olhos de Dumbledore algo nunca tinha visto antes nos olhos dele: Cobiça.


	17. Chapter 17

– Você a trouxe com você do seu tempo? – perguntou Dumbledore.

Hermione sentiu raiva. Depois de tudo o que ouve ele ainda estava interessado nas tais relíquias? Hermione cerrou os olhos e levantou-se bruscamente da cadeira.

– Desculpe professor Dumbledore, mas tenho que ir agora as aulas já vão começar. – falou contida.

–Ah... Claro. Pode ir agora. – falou Dumbledore meio surpreso.

– Com licença. – falou Hermione e saiu da sala guardando o livro que Dumbledore lhe dera.

Os corredores já estavam cheios de alunos e Hermione começou a andar se pondo a pensar sobre uma coisa que já a havia lhe atormentando desde o momento em que pôs os olhos no tal anel_Convertam Tempus. Como Dumbledore havia conseguido um objeto com tanto poder assim_? E por que se interessar pelas tais relíquias quando se pode mudar o futuro de todo mundo apenas usando um anel? Qual era o significado por trás de tudo isso? Por que Dumbledore a escolheu quando sabia que ela iria suspeitar de tudo isso? Deveria haver um motivo maior, não haveria? E por que o Dumbledore do passado a mandara se aproximar de Tom Riddle e dar uma chance a ele de mudar sendo que o Dumbledore do futuro a mandara colher informações ou mata-lo? Era definitivamente estranho...

Hermione entrou na sala de aula e sentou-se no fundo. Era aula de História de Magia.

E por que diabos não matou Tom quando teve a chance? Ela tinha lhe lançado um _Sectumsempra_, era fácil simplesmente deixa-lo lá para morrer. Cuidar de Abraxas era fácil, era só alterar a memória dele e tira-lo de lá. Ele nunca saberia que esteve na biblioteca. Mas não, ela só queria tira-lo de lá. Ela estaria mentindo se dissesse que não pensou na possibilidade mata-lo, mas ela não queria faze-lo. Não de novo. Não queria se deliciar em ver o sangue derramando para fora de seu corpo. Não.

E Tom havia a torturado e agora tentava algum tipo de aproximação com ela. Que diabos, ele achava que ela era masoquista?

Suspirou. Teria que seguir as ordens de Dumbledore de qualquer forma. Por que não tentar muda-lo? _Por que ele já matou o pai e os avós,_ lembrou Hermione. Mas e daí? Ela própria já havia matado algumas pessoas e agora estava ali, sentindo-se despedaçada, mas ainda estava ali. Tentando de alguma forma mudar tudo. _Tudo._

Se ela teve essa chance, por que ele também não teria? Só teria que convence-l0. Ou se necessário ameaça-lo.

_**OoOoOo**_

Ao fim da aula Aidan Bell recolhia seus materiais para sair quando uma voz lhe disse:

– Precisamos conversar.

Era Ethan, com uma postura anormalmente séria. Já fazia dias que Aidan não falava com Ethan ou Madeleine. Estava bravo por não terem lhe dito sobre o "relacionamento" deles. E mais, ele sentia ciúme de Madeleine, só descobrira que gostava dela depois de vê-la com Ethan. E agora estava magoado.

– Não temos nada para conversar. – respondeu Aidan também sério.

– Temos sim. – retrucou.

A sala já estava quase vazia. Madeleine lançou um olhar a Ethan antes de sair preocupada.

– Quero que pare com essa atitude infantil. Eu e Madeleine não temos nada. E você deveria saber isso mais do que ninguém. – Falou Ethan.

– A não? Então por que vocês estavam seminus quando os encontramos? – falou Aidan irônico.

Ethan bufou.

– Largue de ser um grande imbecil e me ouça. – falou Ethan.

Aidan o encarou meio surpreso. Desde que se conheceram ele nunca ouvira xingar um mísero palavrão.

– Certo. – bufou Aidan.

Ethan sorriu, certo de que o amigo o entenderia.

_**OoOoOo**_

As aulas haviam acabado sem muitas preocupações, apesar do grande número de deveres. Hermione bocejou enquanto se encaminhava para a biblioteca, estava fazendo pesquisas desde que chegara ali. Tentava descobrir algo sobre o anel, mas até agora sem sucessos até na seção restrita.

Hermione adentrou o local, colocou sua mochila em uma das mesas e retirou o livro que Dumbledore lhe dera. Não podia praticar ali e ninguém podia saber daquele livro, então retirou sua varinha das vestes e transfigurou o livro para que apenas ela visse o conteúdo do mesmo. Suspirou enquanto olhava sua varinha.

A antiga era de Vinha Esculpida, com núcleo de Corda de Coração de Dragão, inflexível, 38 cm. Esta era de Resina e cerne de pena de hipogrifo 37 cm, inflexível. Os detalhes do cabo eram de Nogueira.

Era tão boa quanto sua última, senão melhor. Ela gostava da varinha, só não o motivo por trás de ter comprado uma nova.

– Comensal idiota... – resmungou Hermione baixinho para si mesma.

– Falando sozinha? – perguntou uma voz masculina atrás de Hermione.

Hermione virou-se e arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto encarava a figura masculina a sua frente:

– Malfoy?


	18. Chapter 18

– **Malfoy?**

– Não, não, Salazar Slytherin – falou irônico – Esperava quem, Merlin em pessoa?

Hermione bufou.

– Grosso.

– Mil perdões _madame –_ falou com a voz praticamente gotejando sarcasmo.

– O que quer Malfoy?

Abraxas Malfoy era um garoto alto de cabelos louro platinados – o que é de se esperar de todo Malfoy – e expressões finas. Em sua expressão era vista alguns traços de Draco Malfoy.

– Tom pediu para entregar-lhe isso. – falou ele entregando-a um pedaço de pergaminho.

– Ele pediu ou mandou? Aposto que mandou não é mesmo? Todos sabem como você é o capacho do Riddle. – Provocou Hermione sem ao menos ler o pergaminho.

Uma leve coloração avermelhada tomou conta das bochechas de Abraxas. Ele estava nervoso, acordara de mau humor e aquela era a segunda vez em um único dia que o chamavam de capacho.

– Eu não sou capacho de ninguém, Granger. – falou Abraxas lentamente tentando se controlar.

Hermione deu um sorriso debochado.

– É sim. Não faz nada sem autorização do Riddle. C-A-P-A-C-H-O. – soletrou ela – Capacho.

– Eu não sou capacho coisa nenhuma Granger! Eu sou melhor e muito mais rico do que ele jamais será! – Falou Abraxas com a voz subindo uma oitava.

Hermione se limitou a apenas rir pelo nariz, debochando de Abraxas.

– Sangue-ruim. – falou Abraxas com a boca crispada, para em seguida sair de perto dela.

Hermione olhou o pedaço de pergaminho em sua mão e se perguntou o que Riddle queria com ela. _Só pode ser problema_, pensou Hermione.

Hermione abriu e lá estava escrito:

_Granger,_

_Gostaria que a senhorita viesse hoje para um almoço em meu quarto de monitor chefe da Sonserina. Responda a este bilhete se estiver interessada e mandarei a localização do quarto e a senha para entrar._

_T.M.R._

Almoço? No quarto dele? _**No quarto? **_Mas que diabos era aquilo? _Riddle enlouqueceu de vez, _pensou Hermione.

Depois de tudo que passou ele era louco o suficiente para mudar de "Torture-a até falar" para "Conquiste-a até ela falar"? Ele confiava mesmo em seus métodos de conquista, ahn? Então ele achava que ela iria cair de amores por ele e falar? Não, aquilo era muito estupido, ele não iria fazer isso, ele sabia da inteligência dela. Ele estava armando algo. E isso não seria nem um pouco bom.

Suspirou. Preferia o método de tortura. E Riddle talvez soubesse disso tão bem quanto ela.

Crispou a boca. Ela iria introduzir um terceiro método naquilo, afinal, Dumbledore fora claro.

_**OoOoOo**_

Às onze horas Tom estava em seu quarto de monitor chefe encarando a resposta de Hermione Granger com um sorriso debochado.

_Riddle,_

_Terei o maior prazer em acompanha-lo para o almoço._

_H. J.G._

Tom sorria, pois sabia que aquelas palavras estavam praticamente mergulhadas em ironia. Além de é claro saber que parte do seu plano já ocorria bem.

_**OoOoOo**_

Era onze e meia quando Hermione saia de sua aula acompanhada de seus amigos. Aidan fizera as pazes com Madeleine e Ethan. Estava tudo bem.

Uma primeiranista de expressões sérias vinha na direção de Hermione decidida.

– Você é Hermione Granger? – perguntou ela.

– Sim.

– O monitor chefe da Sonserina pediu para lhe entregar isso – falou ela entregando um pedaço de pergaminho para Hermione.

Madeleine, Ethan e Aidan prestavam atenção. O que Tom Riddle queria com Hermione? Sem ler o papel, Hermione virou para a garota e perguntou:

– Qual é seu nome?

– Minerva McGonagall.

Hermione a olhou surpresa, mas logo em seguida a olhou com um meio sorriso de canto e se abaixou para ficar na altura da garota.

– Sabe... – começou Hermione – Eu já conheci uma pessoa com esse nome.

– Já? – perguntou a garota curiosa.

– Sim ela era minha professora.

– Professora? Eu sempre quis ser professora – falou Minerva sorrindo timidamente.

– Sim – concordou Hermione – E ela era e ainda é uma das pessoas que eu mais admiro no mundo bruxo.

– Sério? Então quero ser como ela! – falou Minerva.

– Não se preocupe. – E começou a falar num tom quase carinhoso – Eu tenho certeza que será.

– Obrigada. – falou a garota e saiu para encontrar os amigos que a esperavam.

Hermione gostara de encontrar Minerva apesar de ela ser uma primeiranista. Ela lhe lembrava seus amigos e por isso o tom carinhoso. E ela falara a verdade. Sempre admirou Minerva.

Seus amigos a olhavam surpresos. Era a primeira vez que falava daquele jeito e ainda mais falar de seu passado.

– Ahn... Você esta bem Hermione? – Perguntou Madeleine hesitante.

– Claro. Tenho que ir agora. – falou Hermione saindo em seguida rumando pelos corredores.

– Essa aí é doida! – falou Aidan.

– O que será que Riddle quer com ela? – perguntou Madeleine.

– Talvez eles estejam tendo alguma coisa. – falou Ethan – Eu já notei os olhares.

– Que olhares? – perguntou Aidan.

– Eles sempre parecem estar observando um ao outro. Como se temessem algo. É estranho.

– Hm. Vamos estou com fome. – falou Aidan.

– Quando você não esta? – zombou Madeleine.

_**OoOoOo**_

Hermione estava sozinha nos corredores de Hogwarts já que todos estavam no almoço. Reli-a o bilhete de Riddle:

_Granger,_

_A localização do meu dormitório é nas masmorras, perto da sala de Slughorn, atrás de uma tapeçaria com o brasão da Sonserina. A senha é Audaz como uma cobra._

_T. M. R._

Suspirou. _E lá vamos nós, _pensou Hermione.

_**OoOoOo**_

Hermione não teve dificuldade em encontrar a tal tapeçaria, foi relativamente fácil.

– Audaz como uma cobra – falou Hermione.

A parede se mexeu, revelando o dormitório do garoto. Hermione entrou e analisou o quarto. As paredes eram pintadas num tom verde claro – sem nenhum pôster de banda ou algo parecido - o chão era de mogno polido. Havia uma cama grande de casal com lençóis com o brasão da Sonserina, uma cômoda ao lado da cama e uma mesa pequena no qual Riddle estava sentado a olhando com um sorriso de canto. Havia também uma porta no qual Hermione imaginou ser o banheiro.

A mesa, assim como a cômoda, era feita de madeira antiga e bem polida. Havia somente duas cadeiras. A mesa estava farta de comida que cheirava deliciosamente bem.

Tom levantou-se.

– Granger. – cumprimentou Riddle – Fico feliz que tenha aceitado o almoçar comigo.

– Isso se a comida não estiver envenenada. – Falou Hermione ácida.

Tom deu um sorriso debochado, mas ignorou seu comentário.

– Sente-se.

Tom puxou uma cadeira para Hermione sentar-se, igualzinho como nos homens de filmes antigos faziam. Hermione riu pelo nariz ao lembrar que realmente estava numa época de filmes antigos.

– O que foi? – perguntou Riddle escutando-a rir.

– Nada. – falou e voltou a olha-lo séria. – Vá direto ao ponto Riddle. O que quer?

– Assim você me magoa Granger. – Falou Tom irônico – Um cavalheiro como eu não posso convidar uma garota para almoçar comigo?

Hermione riu debochadamente.

– Você? Não seja arrogante Riddle, sabe tão bem quanto eu que tudo isso é ridículo. Vá direto ao ponto.

Tom ignorou-a e começou a servir-se enquanto Hermione o encarava.

– Não vai se servir? – perguntou ele.

Não ouve resposta. Tom deu um suspiro irritado. Levantou-se e começou a servir Hermione.

– Coma. – falou sentando e começando a comer.

Não tendo escolha Hermione começou a comer e ele deu um pequeno sorriso de canto.

– Sabe Granger... – começou Tom quando terminou de mastigar. – Estive pensando e acho que tudo isso que está acontecendo é ridículo.

– O que é ridículo? Você me torturando? – perguntou ela.

– Na primeira vez você me atingiu com magia negra antes de eu atingi-la. Você mereceu.

Hermione bufou.

– Na segunda você se referiu aos meus parentes sanguíneos. – falou Tom com um brilho avermelhado no olhar. – Você mereceu.

Hermione crispou a boca.

– Você já estava torturando Lestrange antes! E torturaria Elizabeth também! Se eu quisesse você já teria sido expulso!

– E por que ainda não me dedurou? – provocou Riddle. –E por que não parece surpresa por eu usar maldições imperdoáveis? Está escondendo alguma coisa Granger... E eu vou descobrir o que é.

– Ah é? E como pretende fazer isso? – Falou Hermione tomando um gole de seu suco de abóbora, o que foi seu grande erro.

– Você já fez isso por mim Granger. E garanto que será divertido para nós dois. – Falou Riddle com um sorriso malicioso.

No inicio Hermione não entendeu o que ele disse. Só conseguia encarar os olhos verdes, quase castanhos daquele garoto. Garoto não, homem. Mas em seguida Hermione sentiu. Seu corpo começou a formigar, seu sangue pulsar rapidamente em suas veias, um arrepio percorreu seu corpo, sua intimidade começou a ficar molhada. Aquilo só podia ser uma coisa: Desejo.


	19. Chapter 19

Rosto corado e suado. Olhos nublados de desejos. Com uma pulsação – incomoda – em sua intimidade. Era assim que Hermione estava. E Tom nem havia saído de sua cadeira ainda. Maldita poção!

Tom estava com um sorriso num misto de vitória e deboche. Seu plano dera mais certo do que havia imaginado.

– Você deve estar imaginando por que uma poção do desejo e não da verdade. – Começou Tom, levantando-se – Bem, segundo fontes você vem de uma escola em Salem. Não sei se isso é verdade, mas não posso arriscar. Então é provável que você saiba outra língua e _Veritaserum_ só faz você dizer a verdade, não importando em que idioma esteja então é óbvio que eu não entenderia nada e isso me prejudicaria. – Explicou.

Hermione só ouviu metade do que ele disse. Prestava mais atenção em como aqueles lábios finos e – aparentemente – deliciosos se moviam sensualmente. Droga! Hermione fechou os olhos, não queria ver Tom, queria expulsar aquelas sensações estranhas de si. Mas aquela voz aveludada em seus ouvidos lhe causava arrepios.

Tom se divertia. Sabia o que sua aparência causava, ainda mais com a ajuda da poção. Era deliciosamente hilariante.

Tom aproximou-se de Hermione e com suas mãos frias recolocou uma mecha insistente do cabelo de Hermione atrás da orelha. Ela estremeceu apenas com o toque. A pele onde ele tocara formigava. Ela continuava de olhos fechados. Tom curvou-se próximo a Hermione e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido.

– Não se preocupe _senhorita Granger._ Será... Divertido. Você só precisa fazer o que eu pedir e poderá ir.

Com um gesto brusco, Tom puxou Hermione pelos braços e levantou da cadeira apenas para prensa-la na parede. Ele riu e colou seus lábios nos dela.

Hermione sentiu cada célula de seu corpo reagir a ele. Seu coração batia freneticamente. Gemeu baixinho e sentiu as pernas amolecerem. Tom, que segurava firmemente a cintura de Hermione, aprofundou o beijo e Hermione apesar de tentar resistir, cedeu passagem e logo suas línguas travavam uma batalha sensual. Hermione enlaçou o pescoço de Tom com seus braços.

Tom surpreendeu-se em como suas bocas se encaixavam, pareciam que tinham sido moldadas uma para a outra. Ele queria negar, mas também sentiu se corpo reagir a ela. Ele sentiu sua pele formigar com o contato, e queria segurar para sempre em seus braços aquele corpo pequeno.

Mas não podia. Tinha que lembrar para que estava ali.

Pararam o beijo, ofegantes, e Hermione que sentia a macies dos cabelos negros de Tom em seus dedos, sentiu-o beijar e mordiscar seu pescoço. Suspirou de desejo. Sua mente parecia parcialmente desligada. Mas mesmo assim tentava lembrar desesperadamente que não podia. Não queria. E enquanto lembrava o porquê, sentiu o nervosismo se aflorar em si.

– Não... – sussurrou baixinho.

Tom não pareceu ouvi-la. Mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela, fazendo-a gemer. Hermione mordeu os lábios. _Não,_ pensou. Sentiu aquela antiga dor voltar em si.

– Vamos senhorita Granger – Falou Tom com sua voz rouca e aveludada, prensando seu corpo nela, fazendo-a sentir sua excitação. – Diga o que eu quero saber e será recompensada.

Hermione gemeu e não respondeu.

Tom passeava suas mãos por Hermione. Passou a mãos pelas coxas dela indo para sua intimidade. Deu chupões no pescoço dela. Sua mão acariciou a intimidade dela por cima da calcinha. Hermione gemeu alto.

Tom sorriu ao notar como a calcinha dela estava molhada. Hermione afundou suas unhas nos ombros de Tom. Odiava-o. Odiava-o por fazer aquilo com ela. Odiava-o por ele ter induzido-a a tomar a poção. Odiava-o por ele ser tão sensual. Odiava-o por ele causar sensações estranhas nela, mesmo sem poção. Odiava-o por ele ter aqueles olhos sedutores e debochados. Odiava-o por ele ser tão ou mais inteligente que ela. Odiava-o por ele ser Tom Riddle. E odiava-o por ele saber que ela gostava.

Com uma mão Tom explorava os seios de Hermione por cima da roupa e com a outra afastava a calcinha de Hermione.

– Não... – Falou Hermione, mais alto, com uma voz rouca.

– Não? – perguntou Tom meio surpreso, meio debochado.

Ele parou e tentou olha-la nos olhos, mas esta estava de cabeça baixa.

– Eu sei que você gosta. – Falou ele, massageando o clitóris dela com o polegar.

Ela se arrepiou e gemeu. Ele riu e já ia continuar quando ela disse mais alto:

– Não.

E olhou para ele. Os lábios dela estavam inchados e vermelhos, suas bochechas coradas, seus olhos continham desejo, mas a dor presente neles era maior. Ela não queria fazer aquilo. Não queria ser forçada, ainda mais com uma poção.

Tom não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas aquela imagem remexeu algo dentro de si. Ele não queria vê-la daquele jeito. Sentiu-se estranho. Nunca havia se sentido daquele jeito antes. E não era só isso: A rejeição o acertou como um tapa. Nenhuma das garotas com quem ele quisera alguma coisa o rejeitara. Mesmo sem poção.

Ele sabia que mesmo se ela quisesse sair de lá, ela não poderia se ele não deixasse. Mas mesmo com o efeito da poção, em seu intimo, ela o rejeitara. Odiava-o.

E mesmo sem saber o porquê daquilo, isso o deixou com uma sensação de... Culpa? Sentiu-se mal.

Soltou-a devagar e a deixou escorada na parede, ofegante, assim como ele. Virou-se de costas para ela e encarou o chão. Mas que diabos ele estava fazendo? Ele tinha que continuar não tinha? Faze-la dizer. Mas por que não conseguia?

– Vá. – Falou Tom com uma voz neutra.

– Ahn? – Hermione estava confusa. Ele ia deixa-la ir?

– Ande. O efeito da poção vai acabar logo. Vá embora antes que eu me arrependa. – Falou ele sério, ainda de costas para ela.

Hermione não ia desperdiçar a oportunidade, apesar de seu corpo ainda querer sentir a toque dele contra sua pele. Encaminhou-se rapidamente para a passagem e saiu do quarto. Correu pelos corredores vazios e se enfiou no primeiro armário que viu, esperando aquelas sensações que percorriam o seu corpo passarem.

Sentia seu corpo ardendo por estar longe dele e de seus toques. Sua pele ainda formigava. Lembrava-se de seu beijo. Mas por quê? Por que ele a deixou ir? Ele a olhara de forma estranha naquele momento. Parecia quase culpado. Por quê? Os olhos dele naquele momento pareciam tão diferentes das vezes que ela o vira. Talvez ele não fosse tão sem sentimentos como ela pensava. Talvez Dumbledore estivesse certo, afinal.

E, sem perceber, um estranho sentimento começara a surgir dentro de Hermione.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione sentia seu corpo estranhamente frio depois que o efeito da poção acabou, mas apesar de tudo isso ainda não era tranquilizador. Como pode ter deixado tudo aquilo acontecer?

Saiu do armário de vassouras, os corredores estavam quase vazios, já era horário de aula. Naquele momento ela sabia que tinha período vago, mas não queria ficar com os outros. Precisava pensar! Mas onde? Talvez... Banheiro da Murta! Praticamente correu até lá.

O banheiro estava vazio, era óbvio. E inundado também, fazendo suas vestes se molharem. Olhou-se no espelho. Fora a expressão desnorteada e ofegante, parecia normal. Com uma tempestade emocional, mas normal. Sentia muita raiva. Não podia de forma alguma ter deixado aquilo acontecer! O que seus amigos diriam se soubessem que ela estava aos beijos com o futuro Lord Voldemort? Sim, tinha a tal poção, mas como pudera ser burra a ponto de subestima-lo?

Sentia nojo de si mesma. Raiva. Sim, tinha uma missão a cumprir ali, mas nada justificava. Não importava o que Dumbledore dissesse. Dar uma chance a Tom Riddle? Loucura.

Mas se era loucura dar uma chance a ele, então ela definitivamente devia estar louca. Porque, apesar de ter armado para ela, ele a deixou ir. Por quê? Ele a tinha na palma da mão. Ela teria respondido a qualquer pergunta dela a procura de mais contato. E isso a deixava completamente louca e raivosa.

Num ato de raiva levantou a mão e socou o espelho, fazendo o mesmo se quebrar e sua mão sangrar. Gritou mais de raiva do que de dor.

Fazendo uma careta arrancou o pequeno pedaço do espelho que fizera o corte em sua mão. O corte era pequeno, mas profundo. Com certeza deixaria uma cicatriz. Cicatriz... Recordou-se de suas cicatrizes. Aquela era mais uma para coleção.

Mesmo sua blusa sendo de botões, Hermione apenas levantou-a, revelando não só sua barriga, mas uma série de cicatrizes na lateral direita de seu corpo. Todas as cicatrizes eram exatamente iguais. As primeiras eram menores, para aumentar sempre, num padrão. A primeira deveria ter cerca de dois sentimentos. A última, que terminava perto de seu quadril, devia ter cerca de seis centímetros.

Todas as cicatrizes eram da mesma largura e provindas da mesma forma. Contando todas da barriga, dos pulsos e agora das costas das mãos, davam um total de 34 cicatrizes.

Lembrou-se de quando ela mesma as fizera. Quando a dor física era melhor que a emocional. E ainda era na verdade. Mas ela parara com aquilo. Ou achava que parara. Vendo o sangue escorrer de sua mão tudo parecia tão... Tentador. Os trouxas chamavam aquilo de Transtorno Borderline. Ou automutilação, Masoquismo, Cutting, existem várias denominações. Outros chamavam aquilo apenas de loucura.

Lembrou-se de quando escutou as enfermeiras trouxas dizendo a respeito sobre aquilo. Como foi mesmo que elas diziam? Ah, sim, elas diziam: _Sabe por que as pessoas se cortam? Porque a partir do momento que o cérebro sente uma dor imediata, ele bloqueia todas as outras dores. E às vezes, a dor do corte machuca menos do que a do coração._

– Uh! Mas que horrível! – Disse Murta, aparecendo de uma das cabines do banheiro.

Antes que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa com sua voz horrível, Hermione baixou a blusa e saiu correndo do banheiro, não estava com paciência para aturar aquela fantasma.

_**OoOoOo**_

Tom ainda estava em seu quarto, refletindo. Por que a deixara ir embora? Ele fraquejara. E ele iria se tornar Lord Voldemort e este não fraquejava. Não deixava se levar pelas emoções. Ele usava qualquer um apenas para ganho próprio. Mas ele a deixara ir. Talvez fosse porque ele estava... Surpreso? Sim, surpreso por ela o ter o rejeitado mesmo com a poção. Afinal, todas eram submissas a ele. Sempre foram. Nenhuma ousaria rejeita-lo. Sempre bastava um bando de palavras bonitas e pronto. Já as tinha na palma da mão. Mas Granger parecia odiá-lo. E ele achava que não era porque ele a havia torturado e quase abusado dela. Sim, por isso em grande parte, mas ele tinha uma intuição de que era mais do que isso. Ela sabia sobre ele. Se ela sabia o que sua mãe fizera, porque não saberia que ele havia matado o pai e os avós? E ali estava um grande perigo. Só ela saberia de seu passado? O que era aquelas duas pequenas memórias que havia visto na cabeça de Granger? A primeira, dela com os amigos parecia ser um ponto auto de sua felicidade. Ela parecia descontraída, solta. A segunda era dela correndo por um bairro estranho. De calça. Como um homem. Pareciam até ser de outra época. Mas isso seria um completo absurdo, certo?


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione suspirou mais uma vez, nostálgica. Encarou a pequena faca de mesa em sua mão e pensou profundamente se deveria resistir à tentação de se cortar, ou ceder.

Ela estava envolvida apenas em uma toalha, no banheiro do seu dormitório, havia pegado a pequena faca da cozinha. Fazia meia hora que estava ali, pensando. Como aquilo tudo aquilo havia acontecido em sua vida? Era... Surreal. Nunca devia ter aceitado voltar para o passado, mas... Ainda tinha a chance de consertar as coisas. Sem Voldemort, sem comensais. Ela e sua família não precisariam fugir. E tudo aquilo nunca aconteceria. Ser torturada era um preço que Hermione havia aceitado para mudar as coisas. Mas beijar Tom Riddle? TOM RIDDLE? Ela não sabia o que fazer. Sentia falta de seus amigos. Gina, Harry, Ron. Riu com amargura ao lembrar-se de Ron. Antes de tudo gostava dele. E esperava que ele correspondesse. Tudo estava tão distante agora.

Batidas na porta foram ouvidas.

– Hey! Hermione! Dá para andar logo? Tem gente que também precisa usar o banheiro! – Era Madeleine berrando na porta.

Hermione suspirou e vestiu seu pijama calmamente e escondeu a faca em um amontado onde estavam suas roupas. Saiu e viu Madeleine sentada, esperando.

– Então Hermione... – Começou Madeleine, levantando.

Hermione sentou-se em sua cama. Já esperava por aquilo.

– O que o Riddle queria com você hoje? – Perguntou, tentando não soar muito curiosa.

– Nada. – Falou Hermione, num tom de quem encerrava o assunto.

Madeleine bufou, mas parou para examinar o rosto da amiga e franziu o cenho. Sentou-se ao lado dela e perguntou, preocupada:

– Você está bem? Pode me dizer o que ouve. Talvez eu possa te ajudar.

Hermione surpreendeu-se com o pedido. Parecia até que ela e Madeleine estavam virando, realmente... Amigas.

"_Não você não pode me ajudar_" Pensou Hermione, mas respondeu.

– Eu estou bem.

Ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos. Cada uma, imersa em pensamentos. Foi então que Madeleine surpreendeu Hermione com um abraço. E Hermione não aguentou. Começou a chorar.

Ela estava tão sobrecarregada! Sentia falta de seus amigos, falta de se sentir leve, quando suas únicas preocupações eram se Ron gostaria se ela usasse um vestido para irem juntos a Hogsmeade junto com Harry e Gina. Ela não gostava de admitir, mas sentiu medo naquela hora com Tom. Ela não queria ter de ser fraca, queria ser capaz de mata-lo como fez com outros tempos atrás. Mas ao mesmo tempo não queria. Não queria ser uma assassina. Queria ter uma vida normal. Porque isso tinha que acontecer? Por quê?

Madeleine conseguiu acalmar Hermione cerca de meia hora depois.

– Shiiii... – Falou Madeleine.

Hermione deitou na cama e Madeleine a cobriu, como uma mãe faz com uma criança pequena.

– Você não precisa me contar o que aconteceu. Vai ficar tudo bem, tá legal? Vai ficar tudo bem. – Falou Madeleine calmamente.

E Hermione quis desesperadamente acreditar nela.

_**OoOoOoO**_

No dia seguinte Hermione acordou, cansada. Madeleine saia do banheiro, já estava totalmente vestida para aula e Hermione não sabia exatamente como agir. Ela havia chorado e Madeleine a confortado. E Hermione sabia que agora ela já havia criado laços. O que seria ruim quando voltasse ao futuro. Se é que ela voltaria.

Como se notando o desconforto de Hermione, Madeleine sorriu e disse:

– Hey, não precisa ficar assim não vou contar para ninguém. Está melhor?

Hermione pigarreou e disse:

– Sim.

Madeleine suspirou.

– Certo. Agora vai tomar um banho para gente tomar café.

Hermione levantou-se para fazer o que ela disse, mas não se conteve:

– Não vai perguntar o que aconteceu comigo?

– Não se você não quiser contar. –Falou Madeleine, apesar de estar se corroendo de curiosidade, ela sabia respeitar o espaço das pessoas.

– Obrigado. – Falou Hermione, sentindo-se grata.

Grata. Há quanto tempo não se sentia assim?

Hermione tomou banho, fez sua higiene matinal e se vestiu. Estava receosa sobre o fato de talvez tiver de encarar Tom Riddle.

Desceu até o salão principal com Madeleine, Ethan e Aidan. Todos, exceto ela, estavam falando bobagens e gírias, que, para Hermione, eram antigas.

– Estou dizendo, aquele Charlus Potter só sabe causar fuzarca!* - Falou Aidan.

– Pode até ser, mas ele sossegou depois de pegar tantos brotinhos, agora diz que é fiel apenas a Dórea. – Falou Madeleine.

– Acho que aqueles dois estão envoltos em paixão. – Disse Ethan ao lembrar-se do episódio em que estava preso no armário e ouviu Charlus e Dórea se agarrando do lado de fora.

– É, eles são os coqueluche* de Hogwarts. - Falou Madeleine.

Eles chegaram à mesa da Corvinal e Hermione fez questão de sentar-se de costas para a mesa da Sonserina.

(Fuzarca: Confusão. Coqueluche: Assunto do momento).

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Hermione estava a dois dias se esquivando de Tom Riddle e achava que estava se saindo bem até dar de cara com ele na biblioteca enquanto buscava livros para fazer a lição.

Ambos procuravam o mesmo livro, então consequentemente se encontraram. Ficaram cara a cara e Hermione o fitou sem dizer uma palavra. Ele estava com uma expressão séria, com um sentimento que Hermione não conseguia definir qual.

– Minha beleza causa isso de vez em quando. – Falou ele neutro.

Hermione arqueou a sobrancelha.

– O que? – Perguntou ela.

– Você não falou nada quando me viu. Isso acontece às vezes. – Falou ele, mas estranhamente sem nenhum ar de pretensão.

– Não acha que é muita pretensão da sua parte? – Perguntou juntando as sobrancelhas, quase com raiva.

Tom franziu o cenho, mas não respondeu. As coisas estavam estranhas. Nem mesmo ele sabia o que fazer. Não sabia se ia continuar a provocando ou se ia... Pedir desculpas. Não, ele não ia pedir desculpas. Alguém como ele, superior, nunca se desculpava. Mas porque estava se sentindo assim? Como se... Necessitasse que ela começasse a exibir outras reações como zombar dele, desde que ela não ficasse daquele jeito.

Hermione pegou o livro e já ia saindo da biblioteca quando percebeu que Riddle a seguia.

– O que é? Você não tem mais o que fazer não em? Como dar poções estranhas para garotas e tentar viola-las? – Perguntou Hermione colocando todo seu rancor em sua voz.

Aquilo o acertou como um tapa. Era diferente das vezes em que ambos eram irônicos e se provocavam. Aquilo, por mais estranho que fosse, era diferente. E ele não sabia o porquê. E ele não queria sentir mais aquilo.

Então pela primeira vez na sua vida Tom Riddle fez uma coisa que nunca se imaginou fazer: Pediu desculpas.

– Eu... – Começou ele, sua expressão neutra se desmanchando, tornando-se algo que Hermione não queria ver nele. – Eu só... – Ele estava jogando todo seu orgulho fora, aquilo o humilhava e custava cada gota de determinação que ele tinha – Eu sinto muito tá legal? – Falou de uma vez – Eu só... Esse é o meu jeito. Quando eu coloco algo na cabeça eu não desisto. E não ia ser diferente com você.

Hermione estava totalmente confusa. Com aquilo, Hermione tinha certeza de que sua vida era completamente surreal. Hermione se perguntava se ela não tinha morrido e ido parar em um mundo paralelo onde caras maus pedem desculpas. Aquilo era tão surreal quanto... Quanto beijar Voldemort. Merda.

Hermione sentiu vontade de zombar dele. Humilha-lo. Mas não o fez. Apenas disse, com raiva:

– Então acha que é assim? Pedir desculpas? Você é louco, Riddle. Completamente louco. Você tentou me vio...

– É, mas eu te deixei ir não deixei? – interrompeu ele.

Hermione emudeceu. Era verdade. Ele a deixara ir.

– Pois bem. Não pense que isso ameniza sua culpa, Riddle. – Falou e então deu um pequeno sorrisinho.

– Me desculpou? – Perguntou Tom.

– Não – Hermione abriu um sorriso zombeteiro – Mas admito que foi engraçado ver você se humilhando – riu e saiu andando pelos corredores.

Estava bem longe quanto ouviu o grito:

– Não pense que eu vou desistir, Granger! Eu ainda vou saber o seu segredo!


	22. Chapter 22

Três dias haviam se passado e Hermione e Tom não haviam se encontrado ou ao menos se visto, pois não tinham o mesmo horário de aula. Hermione sempre estava com seus amigos, cada vez mais dependente deles apesar de não conseguir e, em seu íntimo, não querer.

Eles não se importavam com sua personalidade fechada e não pareciam se importar com a raiva que ela sempre estava quando perguntavam de seu passado. Eles eram o que se podia chamar de amigos ideais.

Tom Riddle estava ainda muito confuso com tudo que acontecera. Como sempre estava com Abraxas ao seu lado, tagarelando irritantemente sobre como Walburga Black o tinha dado um fora, que o chamara de capacho do Riddle, e sobre como nunca deveriam dar um fora em um Malfoy, pois os Malfoy's eram os melhorem e mais ricos, os mais belos e poderosos e sobre como ele não admitia que uma Black, mesmo rica e sangue-puro, não podia pisar no orgulho dele. Sinceramente, Tom achava que o s Black's eram melhores que os Malfoy's, pois não eram medrosos e defendiam aquilo que queriam sobre tudo. Além de, é claro, a magia dos Black's ser mais forte que a dos Malfoy, afinal a família mais antiga eram os Black. Sem falar, é claro, sobre como os Black's podiam ser muito mais silenciosos, mas Tom não disse nada.

No dia seguinte, Sonserina e Corvinal teriam aulas de Herbologia juntos, mas em vez de vestir os trajes adequados para aquela aula e ir para as estufas, o professor pediu que todos os alunos de todas as casas, sem exceção, fossem ao salão principal para um comunicado.

Quando todos estavam lá, o mestre de Herbologia, Herbert Beery, um entusiástico aficionado do teatro amador, propôs uma adaptação do conto "A Fonte da Sorte" para ser apreciado no natal, para aqueles que iam ficar em Hogwarts, é claro. Quando ele nos contou sobre isso o burburinho pelo salão foi inevitável. Eles iam fazer uma peça? (Quem já leu Os contos de Beedle, o Bardo sabe que isso realmente aconteceu). O que eles queriam com o comunicado era que, quem estivesse interessado em participar, que colocasse seu nome num pedaço de pergaminho – que seria colocado no quadro de avisos da sala comunal de cada casa – para depois fazer testes e selecionar os melhores para encenar.

Tom, estranhamente, sentiu que aquela peça não ia acabar bem de jeito nenhum, principalmente quando ouviu o Lufano John Madley, namorado (e em breve iam se casar) de Annabel Willow, uma Sonserina, que ambos iam se candidatar. Não que tivesse algo de errado com eles, mas Tom tinha um péssimo pressentimento.

– Tenho um pressentimento de que isso vai dar fuzarca. – Comentou Malfoy.

E pela primeira vez naquela tarde, Tom concordou com ele.

_**OoOoOo**_

Hermione não ia se candidatar para a peça de maneira nenhuma, não era boa nesse tipo de coisa e também não tinha interesse, diferente de Madeleine que estava quase quicando de animação. É óbvio que se inscrevera. Não parava de tagarelar sobre isso.

– Não vai ser incrível? Vai o coqueluche de Hogwarts! – Falou Madeleine com empolgação.

– Grande coisa, uma peça de uma história infantil – resmungou Aidan – Ainda bem que eu não vou estar aqui para ver.

– Como assim? – perguntou Madeleine. – Se eu for escolhida eu quero você na primeira fileira lá me assistindo!

– Quer é? – Perguntou ele sorrindo.

– Sim e Ethan também. – o sorriso dele se apagou – E Hermione.

– Eu? – perguntou Hermione.

– Sim, você. E se não estiver lá você vai ver! – Falou Madeleine, fazendo biquinho, emburrada.

Hermione deu uma risadinha diante disso e balançou a cabeça em negativa.

– Pode até ser interessante – comentou Ethan.

– Certo. – Falou Hermione.

– Mas mais importante que isso é que nesse fim de semana vai ter quadribol! – Falou Aidan empolgado.

– Quem vai jogar? – perguntou Hermione.

– Sonserina e Grifinória. Um clássico. – Falou Madeleine.

– Nem é tão clássico assim. Esse ano vamos ganhar, afinal, somos os mais inteligentes, que portanto tem as melhores estratégias. Só precisamos treinar bastante, por que nossos artilheiros tem que melhorar. – Falou Aidan.

– Você tem que treinar – Argumentou Madeleine – Tem que pensar numa estratégia melhor para capturar o pomo, por que a Finta de Wronski que você fez na ultima partida não deu certo e quem acabou caindo no chão foi você!

– Hey, estava chovendo e eu tinha levado um balaço no meio do rosto! Quase que meu lindo rostinho foi deformado!

– Balaços são tão pesados assim? – Perguntou Ethan tranquilo.

– Claro que são! PORQUE SÃO FEITOS DE FERRO! – Falou Aidan dando grande ênfase na ultima frase.

– Não parece – falou Ethan.

– Cruzes, você nunca leu "Quadribol através dos séculos"? –Perguntou Aidan.

– Não.

E assim seguiu-se uma tarde normal com grandes discussões sobre balaços, fintas e livros sobre quadribol.

_**OoOoOo**_

Depois do jantar daquele mesmo dia, os inscritos para a peça deveriam fazer os testes ali mesmo no salão principal e os demais alunos foram mandados para suas salas comunais. Só haviam 13 escritos, afinal muito poucos alunos permaneceriam em Hogwarts. Hermione desejou sorte a Madeleine e foi para a torre da Corvinal.

_**OoOoOo**_

Walburga Black se inscrevera naquela peça. Em consequência disso, Tom tinha Abraxas tagarelando no seu ouvido sobre como Walburga estava fazendo uma burrice para alguém de tão alto escalão como ela.

– Abraxas, será que dá para você me fazer o favor de CALAR ESSA BOCA? Eu já estou cheio de você reclamando a semana inteira. Se quiser reclamar, faça o favor de procurar outra pessoa. Por que se continuar assim eu vou ficar nervoso, e você sabe o que acontece quando eu fico nervoso. – Falou Tom ameaçadoramente.

Abraxas engoliu em seco. Ele sabia qual era o preço que teria que pagar se continuasse assim.

– Certo. – Falou ele.

Abraxas tinha sim medo de Tom, mas talvez Tom o considerasse mais do que um simples colega de casa, afinal, Abraxas fora o primeiro a escutar seus ideais. E concordara com eles. Então, achava que Tom não faria nada a não ser que fosse realmente preciso.

Era uma pena que estivesse tão errado.


	23. Chapter 23

Novembro. Época de inverno, então todos tinham de sair sempre muito bem agasalhados para assistir as aulas (e fazer qualquer outra coisa). Não estava nevando, mais Hermione sabia que não demoraria. Nesse momento ela estava tomando café da manhã junto com seus amigos, que para variar estavam falando da peça (Notaram a ironia?) "A fonte da Sorte".

Annabel Willow conseguiu o papel de Amata, junto com seu namorado John Madley que conseguiu o papel do cavaleiro. Madeleine conseguiu o papel de Asha, fato que deixou Hermione com dor de cabeça depois de ouvi-la falando horas sobre isso, e Walburga Black – que, pelos boatos, subornou o professor para deixa-la entrar na peça – conseguiu o papel de Altheda.

– Vai ser incrível – falou Madeleine.

– Claro, claro, mas deixe pra lá a peça, hoje é dia de Quadribol. – Falou Aidan.

– Vocês vão torcer para Sonserina ou Grifinória? – Perguntou Hermione.

– Sonserina – Falou Aidan, ao mesmo tempo em que Madeleine disse "Grifinória".

– Ah é, como eu pude esquecer, que a senhoritazinha ali torce para Grifinória. – Falou Aidan.

É. Quando o negócio era quadribol Aidan ficava grosso e é ai que começavam as discussões com Madeleine e com qualquer um que o contrariasse.

– Qual o problema de torcer para Grifinória? Melhor do que torcer para aquele ninho de cobras. – Falou Madeleine.

– Claro que não, Sonserina sabe jogar muito melhor que Grifinória, eles, diferente dos Grifinórios, sabem pensar. – Discordou Aidan.

– Se com "pensar" – falou fazendo aspas com os dedos – Você quer dizer cometer faltas quando vê que vai perder?

– Faltas são apenas consequências, eles fazem de tudo para não perder e isso é inteligente, eles têm garra.

– Você não devia torcer para Corvinal? Falando assim parece até um sonserino. – Falou Hermione.

– Mas é claro que eu torço para Corvinal! – Falou Aidan olhando Hermione como se ela tivesse dito que ia se jogar da torre de astronomia. – Eu apenas sei reconhecer quando um time é melhor.

– Grifinória tem Charlus Potter e Septimus Weasley. Não tem chance de Avery e Rosier conseguirem ganhar deles. – Argumentou Madeleine.

– Você se esqueceu da Black, ela é muito melhor que o Lestrange como artilheira, isso vai render muitos pontos. – Falou Aidan.

– Mas ele tem força bruta e...

– E você vai torcer para quem? – Perguntou Hermione para Ethan.

– Fico no meio termo, assim não dá discussão. – Falou Ethan.

– Eles ainda vão acabar juntos. – Comentou Hermione, baixinho.

Ele assentiu olhando seus dois amigos com seu brilho sonhador em seus olhos acinzentados.

E assim eles terminar o café com Madeleine e Aidan brigando, o que fez com que Hermione lembra-se de suas brigas com Rony. Sorriu tristemente e tentou expulsar a saudade que percorria seu _âmago._

_**OoOoOo**_

Tom encontrava-se na biblioteca, seu passatempo favorito. Ainda não tinha certeza se compareceria ao jogo. Quadribol era tão... Entediante. Ele não via como o quadribol podia ser útil ao mundo bruxo. Era só um jogo e não tinha utilidade nenhuma.

– Tom?

Virou-se. Era Abraxas com sua costumeira postura arrogante.

– Sim?

– Irá ver o jogo? – Perguntou Abraxas.

Tom franziu o cenho e cerrou os olhos, desconfiado. Abraxas sabia que ele não gostava de quadribol e que geralmente ficava na biblioteca, estudando.

– Não sei. Por quê? – Perguntou.

– Ahn, nada, só estava curioso. – Falou Malfoy, mordendo o interior da bochecha.

Tom reparou nas finas linhas que se formavam na testa de Abraxas. Sinal claro que estivera muito tempo franzindo o cenho por muito tempo, o que indicava que estivera muito tempo concentrado, mas a questão era, concentrado em quê?

– Então quer dizer que veio das masmorras até aqui só para perguntar isso? – Perguntou Tom.

– Eu não estava nas masmorras, estava no salão principal e só resolvi passar por aqui. – Falou _tentando _parecer neutro. Uma pessoa desatenta não teria notado, mas Tom ouviu um pequeno tom de um sentimento que ele não sabia o que era, mas que sabia que estava lá.

Ele notou também que Abraxas falava tudo encarando suas sobrancelhas em vez de seus olhos, um sinal de que estava evitando sua Oclumência.

– Certo – Falou Tom, ele tinha certeza de que Malfoy estava tramando alguma coisa, ficaria de olho nele. – Acho que vou ao jogo.

Ele notou como a expressão de Abraxas ficara minimamente mais aliviada depois do que ele disse, embora escondesse muito bem suas expressões.

– Certo, então já vou indo. – Falou encaminhando-se para fora da biblioteca.

Tom levantou-se e colocou seu livro numa prateleira e encaminhou-se para fora da biblioteca. Então Abraxas estava tramando alguma e achava que conseguiria esconder dele? Mas o que ele faria de tão ruim que ele não podia saber? Ou melhor, e se não fosse algo ruim? Conhecendo Abraxas ele sabia que o máximo que ele podia fazer era entrar em seu quarto de monitor chefe e transar com alguma garota. A ideia embrulhou lhe o estômago. É. Definitivamente ficaria de olho em Abraxas.

_**OoOoOo**_

Hermione estava atrasada para o jogo. Algum engraçadinho aparentemente achou engraçado enfeitiçar seus sapatos para que eles fugissem dela sempre que tentasse calça-los, o que gerou alguns minutos de perseguição e alunos reclamando que estavam tendo seus pés esmagados por sapatos flutuantes descontrolados. Felizmente os pegou antes que conseguissem chegar às escadas que se movem (já que graça a uns garotinhos do primeiro ano eles saíram do salão comunal).

Pegaria o engraçadinho depois, já estava atrasada e combinara de encontrar com seus amigos no campo de quadribol. Hogwarts estava praticamente deserta, já que todos deveriam estar lá fora. Já estava no terceiro andar quando sentiu mãos a agarrando e prendendo sua boca e a empurrando para uma sala vazia. Tentou debater-se, mas era impossível.

Sentiu-se as mãos dele percorrer o bolso de suas vestes e arrancar sua varinha. Ele jogou Hermione no chão e Hermione virou-se para ver seu rosto. Abraxas Malfoy sorria irônico e estava apontando sua varinha para Hermione, enquanto segurava a da própria em sua outra mão.

– Hora de acertar as contas, sangue-ruim.


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione realmente não podia acreditar que estava naquela situação. Maldito Abraxas Malfoy.

– Então sangue-ruim? Não vai dizer nada? – Perguntou ele rindo.

– O que pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou irritada, sentando-se direito.

– Ora que acha que eu estou fazendo? Vingando-me por ter me desacordado na biblioteca e me zombado de mim. – Falou.

– E vai fazer o que me torturar? – Perguntou Hermione, então sorriu irônica.

– Por que é que esta sorrindo? Posso muito bem tortura-la. – Falou Abraxas a encarando firmemente com seus olhos azuis-acinzentados.

– Não pode não. – Blefou Hermione.

– Não é? E por quê?

O sorriso irônico de Hermione se alargou ainda mais.

– É óbvio. Você não pode executar maldições imperdoáveis dentro do castelo sem ser pego. Tom não é idiota o suficiente para lhe ensinar o feitiço para ser indetectável. – Falou Hermione.

Ela notou que as bochechas pálidas de Abraxas ficaram levemente rosadas de raiva.

– E pela sua expressão eu acertei em cheio. – Zombou Hermione.

– CALE SUA MALDITA BOCA SANGUE-RUIM! – Esbravejou Abraxas.

Hermione segurou um risinho. Sabia que provocá-lo não era bom, principalmente estando sem sua varinha, mas não podia evitar. Ela se tornara uma pessoa que gostava de jogar sal nas feridas dos outros. Principalmente quando os outros eram arrogantes e tinham um eg_o_ imensamente grande como Abraxas Malfoy.

Abraxas respirou fundo e de repente sorriu como se tivesse tido uma ideia.

– Incarcerous – Falou Abraxas.

Cordas aparecem magicamente e prenderam os braços e pernas de Hermione, apertado o suficiente para deixar marcas. Irritada ela tentou se concentrar e usar o pouco que aprendeu de magia sem varinha. Respirou fundo duas vezes e olhou a sala em volta tentando achar ao pequeno suficiente para levitar. Ao fundo havia uma espécie de estante cheia de vidros sujos com substancias estranhas, tentou levitar o menor pode de vidro, que era também o que estava mais perto. Concentrou-se e fez como se lembrava que estava escrito no livro.

"_A varinha é só um meio de transmitir a magia. É proibido aprender a controlar magia sem varinha, pois assim o ministério acha que tem poder sobre o bruxo. Dessa forma assim que você fizer algo errado eles quebrarão sua varinha e você se sentirá impossibilitado de magia. Um dos primeiros passos para fazer magia sem varinha é se concentrar e tentar deixar na mente o sentimento que você acha que lhe dá mais poder. Pode ser felicidade, raiva, ódio, qualquer coisa. É bom praticar tentar levitar objetos pequenos e aumentar gradativamente."_

Hermione concentrou-se na raiva e sentiu seu corpo formigar, como sempre que tentava fazer magia sem varinha. O pote de vidro levantou-se uns vinte centímetros. Hermione sentiu que o pote ia cair e baixou-o de volta ao seu lugar com o máximo de cuidado que conseguiu para que ele não fizesse barulho.

Abraxas largou as duas varinhas no chão, longe o suficiente para que ela não pudesse alcança-las, e começou o desabotoar o cinto de sua calça.

– Isso pode ser considerado até um privilégio para você, mas sabe isso vai ser muito nojento para mim. Tocar em uma sangue-ruim e poluir o meu lindo corpo. – Falou Abraxas como se não estivesse fazendo nada de mais.

Hermione entendeu o que ele ia fazer e concentrou o máximo que pode em um sentimento diferente daquela vez. Ódio. Sentiu o ódio contra ele criar raízes em seu coração, raízes espinhosas, venenosas, e aquilo queimou com a ajuda de sua magia. Era muito mais poderoso daquela vez, ela tinha certeza.

Abraxas se aproximou dela só de cueca e camisa. Com uma rapidez surpreendente o pote de vidro voou em direção a ele com força. Infelizmente Hermione não estava controlando muito bem sua mira e em vez de acertá-lo na cabeça, acabou acertando-o um pouco mais abaixo, nas costas.

Assim que fez contato o vidro se despedaçou em pedacinhos. Abraxas gritou num misto de dor e surpresa. Ia deixar um hematoma feio, ela tinha certeza.

Ele virou para trás, mas não havia ninguém lá. Hermione notou sangue escorrendo da blusa branca de Abraxas. Um dos cacos tinha se fincado nas costas dele, abrindo um corte grande.

Abraxas soltou uma exclamação de ódio. Virou-se volta para ela, não deixando oportunidade para ela rastejar até a varinha. Colocou a mão nas costas e arrancou o caco de vidro.

– Maldição. – Falou ele.

Pegou sua varinha e a de Hermione e olhou o redor com desconfiança.

Hermione riu.

– Foi você não foi sangue-ruim? – Ele voltou para ela aproximando-se o bastante e a empurrando com violência para que ela deitasse no chão.

Ele ficou por cima dela, a prendendo com os joelhos e os braços.

– Vou te ensinar que não deve fazer esse tipo de coisa com seus superiores! – Exclamou.

Hermione começou a desesperar-se. _Não de novo não, _pensou ela.

– TIRE AS MÃOS DE CIMA DE MIM! – Berrou ela.

Ele gargalhou cinicamente.

– E porque eu faria o que a sangue-ruinzinha está pedindo? – Perguntou cínico.

– Porque eu estou mandando. – Falou uma voz séria, alta, imponente.

Abraxas ficou ainda mais pálido do que já era. Não precisava virar-se para saber quem era que estava na porta, mas mesmo assim virou-se.

Tom Riddle estava de pé apontando sua varinha para Abraxas. Seu rosto era puro ódio. Aquilo era bestial em suas expressões finas. Seus olhos tinham tomado uma coloração avermelhada. Era o olhar de um doente. De um psicopata.

Era o olhar de alguém que estava ali pronto para matar.


	25. Chapter 25

Abraxas saiu praticamente correndo de cima de Hermione.

– T-tom? – Gaguejou Abraxas. – O que? O que você...

– O que pensa que está fazend0 Abraxas? – Interrompeu Tom, furioso.

– B-b-bem é que eu quis dar uma lição na Granger. – Falou vestindo suas calças tão rápido quanto podia.

– Lição? LIÇÃO? Com ordens de quem? – Perguntou com os olhos parecendo levemente... Vermelhos.

– De ninguém, é que eu tinha que tortura-la, a sangue-ruim maldita feriu meu orgulho! Desrespeitou-me! – Falou Abraxas já sem gaguejar, certo de que Tom não o puniria, mas no máximo o repreenderia.

Vermelhos, os olhos de Tom estavam cada vez mais vermelhos.

– Tortura-la?- O tom de voz de Riddle diminuiu gradativamente e ele franziu o cenho, como se de repente tivesse ouvido que Abraxas ia pular por vontade própria da torre de astronomia.

Então de repente Tom gritou:

– Crucio!

Abraxas caiu no chão tão rápido que parecia que tinha levado um balaço na cabeça e caído da vassoura. Começou a gritar e retorcer como um louco. Não conseguia pensar direito. Porque Tom o estava torturando? Ela era uma sangue-ruim, merecia ser punida.

Hermione estava no chão de boca aberta. Feliz por Tom tira-la das mãos de Abraxas, mas decerta forma surpresa, porque era Tom Riddle ali.

Tom parou por um momento apenas parar berrar com Abraxas.

– SÓ _**EU **_POSSO TORTURA-LA! ENTENDEU? SÓ _**EU**_!

O coração de Hermione falhou uma batida só para depois começar a bater com mais força. Era estranho, sabia que não devia se sentir assim, afinal ele só estava dizendo que ninguém podia tortura-la a não ser ele. Mas porque ele estava com tanta raiva? Ela era só uma nascida trouxa e ele a estava a defendendo. Por quê? Será que com isso Abraxas estava estragando algum plano de Tom? Não podia ser. Não fazia sentido, de forma nenhuma. E se fosse o contrário e tudo aquilo era um plano de Tom para se fazer de bom moço? Não, tanta raiva não podia ser forjada. Ele era um bom ator, mas não tanto.

Tom voltou a torturar Abraxas. Hermione, apesar de estar de certa forma bem por ele estar longe dela tinha que dizer para Tom parar. Podiam ser pegos a qualquer momento.

– Tom – chamou – Pare! Tom! – Ele não a ouvia – PARE!

Somente gritando fez com que a atenção de Tom se voltasse para ela e parasse de torturar Abraxas, que estava ofegando no chão, de olhos fechados.

– Pare de tortura-lo! – Falou Hermione.

Tom olhou para ela como se pensasse que ela era louca. Mas em seguida se irritou mais ainda.

– Por quê? Se eu não tivesse chegado você... Você queria que ele continuasse? QUERIA? – Perguntou aborrecido.

– Não seja idiota! – Falou Hermione – Os gritos dele podem ser ouvidos de longe e por mais que eu não ligue que ele seja torturado ainda podemos ser pegos!

Tom parou por um momento. Ela tinha razão. Ele libertou-a de suas amarras com um feitiço mudo e aproximou-se dela, puxando-a pelo braço para ajudá-la a levantar. Hermione sentiu-se estranha com o toque.

Tom abaixou-se e pegou a varinha dela e a de Abraxas, entregou a de Hermione e enfiou a sua própria e a de Abraxas nas vestes.

– Cuido de você mais tarde Abraxas. Não ouse sair daí ou será pior – Ameaçou Tom, vendo Abraxas abrir os olhos parecendo meio desnorteado.

Tom já ia sair porta afora quando teve uma ideia. Voltou-se novamente, lançou um Abaffiato e apontou a varinha para Abraxas.

– Seus ossos vão fazer um barulho interessante. – Falou Tom sorrindo maliciosamente.

Abraxas entendeu o que Tom iria fazer e começou a implorar, rouco.

– Não, milord, por favor, por favor, por quê? Achei que não se importaria com ela!

– Você não tem que achar nada Abraxas, você só tem fazer as coisas quando eu mandar entendeu? E para que aprenda isso será punido! – Falou Tom - _Opprimendi Osse._

Um raio de luz branco saiu da varinha de Tom, atingindo Abraxas no peito. Primeiro Abraxas não sentiu nada, mas logo sua pele começou a ficar branca, dando para ver o caminho das veias que saltavam como galhos esverdeados. Os lábios escureceram, os olhos ficaram numa coloração amarelada.

Hermione e Tom observaram os ossos de Abraxas começaram a se quebrar, movendo-se numa posição estranha. Tom rapidamente puxou Hermione pelo braço para sair de lá, não ia assistir aquilo, não agora. Deixaria Abraxas sofrer, gritando sem que ninguém ouvisse. Pelo menos Abraxas ia ficar mudo por um bom tempo, sem ter que tagarelar no ouvido dele.

Tom trancou a porta com um feitiço forte. Se conseguissem achar Abraxas mesmo assim, não tinham como provar que era ele. Havia deixado sua varinha indetectável, não podiam rastrear nenhuma magia negra nela.

– Vai deixa-lo aí? – Perguntou Hermione.

– Vou. Venha. – Falou Tom.

Ambos estavam tensos e caminharam em silencio. Hermione sentia-se desconfortável. Onde Tom a estava levando?

Ele levou-a em direção a cozinha. Tom fez cócegas no quadro, fazendo que revelasse uma maçaneta de cor verde. Entraram e viram mais de cem elfos trabalhando. Hermione franziu o cenho. Ainda não gostava que eles trabalhassem daquele jeito. Mas finalmente aprendera que aquela fora a escolha deles. E ela, agora mais do que ninguém entendia de escolhas. Fáceis ou difíceis.

– O que estamos fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Hermione.

– Já vai ver. Hey! – Chamou Tom. Uma elfa apareceu com os olhos brilhando.

– Sim, meu senhor. – Falou ela curvando até que seu nariz quase batesse no chão.

Tom fez uma expressão mais leve.

– Pode trazer para mim e para minha amiga um pouco de whisky de fogo? – Perguntou, nem parecendo que tinha deixado Abraxas sendo torturado naquela sala.

Amiga? Whisky de fogo? Hermione estava confusa. Tom queria a embebedar?

– Mas senhor, não tenho certeza se... – Falou a elfa.

– Só busque. – Cortou Tom.

– Sim senhor. – Falou a elfa curvando-se novamente e saindo correndo.

– Isso não é proibido? – Perguntou Hermione.

– Pra mim não. – Falou Tom.

A elfa voltou com duas canecas de whisky e outros elfos ao redor deles já ofereciam biscoitos e outras coisas para eles.

– Por que me salvou? E porque está tentando me embebedar? – Perguntou Hermione.

Tom bebeu tudo com um gole só antes de responder.

– Não estou tentando te embebedar. É só um pouco, pra relaxar. E... – hesitou meio desnorteado – Eu te devia. Depois do que eu quase fiz com você.

Hermione soube do que ele falava e assentiu. Bebeu um gole do whisky e disse com um sorriso sacana:

– Então só você pode me torturar, ahm, milord?

Tom fez uma careta e ia abrir a boca para responder quando ela riu. Era uma risada curta, diferente do que ele havia visto nela até agora. Era uma risada verdadeira, não irônica ou sarcástica, como Tom estava acostumado a ouvir dela. Ele resolveu brincar também.

– Ora, mas é claro que sim Granger, eu sou o Lord por aqui. E como Lord só eu tenho certos direitos. – Sorriu zombeteiro.

Hermione de repente franziu o cenho.

– O que foi? – Perguntou Tom.

– Ah meu Merlin, estou tendo uma conversa normal com Tom Riddle. Isso é bizarro. – Falou Hermione.

Ele riu do tom surpreso na voz dela. Mas ela ainda tinha razão era bizarro.

– Tem razão. Mas então, temos uma trégua? – Perguntou Tom erguendo a mão, oferecendo-a para que Hermione a apertasse.

Hermione ficou em duvida por um momento. Ele podia estar sendo legal com ela agora, mas ele ainda era Tom Riddle, em breve Lord Voldemort, o assassino dos pais de Harry e muitos outros. Mas lembrou-se das palavras de Dumbledore. Ela tinha que dar uma chance a ele.

– Sim – Falou ela apertando a mão dele, sentindo um arrepio estranho percorrer seus dedos. Sentiu o frio das mãos dele. Soltou-o rapidamente e disse sorrindo levemente:

– Trégua.


	26. Chapter 26

Já era final de novembro, a neve estava caindo por todos os lados e alunos corriam pra lá e pra cá em suas vestes de frio tentando se aquecer e sempre comentando em voz alta o quanto queriam férias.

Hermione já sabia que passaria as férias em Hogwarts e seus amigos também, afinal, tinham que ver a peça, se não era capaz de Madeleine arrancar suas cabeças se eles não comparecessem. Mas agora Hermione só vestia as roupas com que veio para aquela época. Era hora de voltar ao futuro para o anel recarregar.

Ela estava empolgada, depois de tanto tempo – pelo menos para ela – ela iria ver seus amigos. Hermione respirou fundo e olhou o anel que estivera usando por tanto tempo. Como um simples anel poderia ser tão poderoso? Ela iria ter sua resposta, Dumbledore _**tinha **_que dizer.

– _**Convertam Tempus**_ _**– January**_ _**I, MCMXCVII.**_

As safiras do anel brilharam em azul escuro e Hermione sentiu a família sensação de puxão no umbigo. Tudo aconteceu rapidamente, em um instante ela estava sozinha em seu dormitório e no outro ela já estava pé parada em frente à gárgula da sala do diretor. Hermione perguntou-se se o anel estava programado para sempre para ali ou se era só coincidência.

A gárgula de repente girou revelando as escadas e Snape desceu por ela.

– Ora, ora, se não a senhorita Granger sabe-tudo. O que faz aqui a essa hora da noite? – Perguntou em seu típico tom arrastado, olhando para ela friamente.

– Vim falar com o professor Dumbledore. É importante. Pode me dar licença, senhor? – Perguntou ela retribuindo o olhar gelado.

Ele saiu do caminho e a observou subir as escadas.

E Snape saiu pelos corredores a fora com suas vestes negras farfalhando por onde ele passava.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

– Professor Dumbledore? – Chamou Hermione batendo na porta três vezes.

– Entre - Falou uma voz rouca e fraca e Hermione quase pensou que não se fosse o próprio Dumbledore que respondera.

Hermione entrou e se deparou com Dumbledore sentado em sua cadeira, com uma aparentando estar muito frágil e cansado. Ela surpreendeu-se, nunca via o diretor daquela forma.

– Olá senhorita Granger. Então já se passou três meses? Lembro-me de dar aulas para você no passado. Ótima aluna. – Falou Dumbledore.

– Olá. E obrigado. Você está bem professor? – Perguntou Hermione sentando-se.

– Claro só um pouco cansado. Chá? – Ofereceu ele.

– Claro, obrigada. – Falou Hermione.

Beberam em silencio por um instante e Hermione pousou a xícara na mesa e olhou a caixa do anel que ainda estava ali desde que ela saíra. Ela retirou a anel e o colocou na caixa, fechando-a. Imediatamente sentiu-se mais leve, como se de repente um peso que ela nem sabia que carregava saísse de suas costas. Estranhamente ela também se sentiu vazia, como se precisasse colocar o anel de volta.

– Algo mudou enquanto eu estive fora? – Perguntou Hermione.

– Bem isso a senhorita vai ter que me dizer. – Falou Dumbledore a encarando por trás de seus óculos meia lua.

Hermione suspirou, sabendo que aquilo aconteceria. Mexer com o tempo é ruim, o único que volta no tempo tem suas memórias do futuro que ele conheceu. As memórias dos outros desaparecem e para saber se algo aconteceu naquele futuro para qual o viajante do tempo voltou então ele tem de perguntar para saber que realmente mudou.

– Acho que não tem muito o que perguntar sobre isso, não creio que fiz Tom Riddle mudar a forma como pensa, principalmente sendo que até agora... Não deu exatamente para conversar com ele sobre isso, senhor. – Falou Hermione.

– Talvez sim, talvez não. Pelo que eu observei naquele tempo, mesmo não tempo um grande conversa sem troca de fartas entre vocês dois – Dumbledore mandou um olhar meio risonho para Hermione – Creio que só a sua presença no passado já fez muito diferença, senhorita Granger.

Hermione sentiu-se envergonhada, mas não deixou transparecer.

– É...

– Não precisa envergonhar-se senhorita Granger, sei que está fazendo um bom trabalho, a sua maneira.

Ou pelo menos ela achou que não deixou transparecer.

– Professor, eu queria perguntar, sobre o senhor ter me mandado recolher informações ou até matar Riddle. No passado o senhor pediu para dar uma chance a ele. – Falou Hermione.

– Oh, sim. Fiz isso porque era necessário.

Hermione franziu o cenho. Vendo sua confusão Dumbledore disse:

– Confesso que mata-lo foi minha intenção inicial. Só que os observando no passado mudei minha decisão. Ainda há salvação para Tom Riddle.

– Há?

– Claro senhorita Granger, como a senhorita contou ao meu eu do passado sobre os motivos por você estar ali, ele, ou melhor, eu, observei o jeito como as coisas desandavam. Então pedi para a senhorita dar uma chance a Tom e vi o jeito como as coisas mudaram e decidi que aquele era o melhor jeito para Tom mudar. – Explicou Dumbledore.

– Não tenho muita certeza sobre isso, professor. Há mais outra coisa que eu quero lhe perguntar. O anel. – Começou Hermione.

– O anel é uma coisa muito poderosa senhorita Granger. – Interrompeu sabiamente – Creio que teria de lhe contar para que a senhorita possa entender, sei que esta curiosa.

Ela assentiu.

– O anel é um objeto de extremo poder. Pode permitir que se viaje através do tempo, mas tem um preço caro a se pagar. Um sacrifício magico.

– Sacrifício? – Perguntou Hermione.

– Bem creio que não me expressei direito. É mais como um sacrifício vivo. O anel precisa de muita magia para funcionar, magia de alguém vivo, que doe sua magia de puro bom grado, quando maior o espaço de tempo em que o anel está funcionando mais magia ele usará. Tanto que o sacrifício geralmente acaba ficando... – Dumbledore não terminou.

– Sem magia não é? Como um aborto, o sangue mágico corre por suas veias, mas eles simplesmente não são capazes de fazer magia. É o que vai acontecer com o senhor não é? Você é o sacrifício, é isso que esta o deixando tão fraco. O anel vai lhe sugar até que não reste mais nada. Pode até mata-lo! – Falou Hermione entendendo tudo. – Mas senhor, não pode continuar com isso! Se sabia que isso ia acontecer não devia ter me mandado ficar lá tanto tempo, eu devia ter matado Riddle logo...

– Calma senhorita Granger. – Interrompeu Dumbledore. – Eu fiz o que achei certo.

– Mas...

– Não se preocupe senhorita Granger. Sei o que estou fazendo. – Dumbledore a encarou profundamente com seus olhos azuis.

– Mas é sua magia, isso é...

– Loucura? – Terminou Dumbledore – Talvez, mas é um preço a pagar. E eu já estou velho. – E de repente olhou ao redor com um olhar triste, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo. Levantou-se e foi até a janela e pôs-se a observar lá fora.

E falou tão baixinho que Hermione quase não escutou.

– Ariana...

Suspirou.

Hermione ligou os pontos e criou uma hipótese em sua cabeça. Dumbledore não estava fazendo aquilo só para ajudar o mundo bruxo. Ele estava fazendo aquilo por seus irmãos, como uma forma de se redimir com Ariana e com Aberforth. Ariana ficara louca e não queria usar magia. Dumbledore, Aberforth e Grindelwald brigaram, ela tentou impedir e um dos três a matou. E agora Dumbledore estava se sacrificando por que queria se redimir e de certo forma se sentir como Ariana se sentiu sem poder usar magia, com a diferença de que ela não podia controlar a magia em si. E Alvo não a teria.

– Senhor. – Chamou Hermione. – E se eu... Voltasse um pouco mais no tempo?

Dumbledore voltou-se para ela. Com _Legilimência_ ele entrou na mente dela (E ela permitiu) e viu o que ela pretendia.

– Nem pensar senhorita Granger.

– Mas professor...!

– Sem "mas". Isso acabaria com todo o seu progresso com Tom.

– Mas eu posso salva-la! – Falou Hermione. Ela sabia o quanto doía perder alguém querido.

Os olhos de Dumbledore estavam cheios de lágrimas.

– Eu também gostaria de salva-la senhorita Granger. Mas por favor, não. Não piore as coisas.

Ela suspirou.

– Sim senhor.

– Agora vá. Vá ver seus amigos. – Falou Dumbledore voltando-se para a janela.

– Sim senhor. – Falou Hermione levantando-se e saindo porta a fora.


	27. Chapter 27

Hermione caminhou apressada em direção à torre da Grifinória. Finalmente iria rever seus amigos. Parou em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda, nem precisou dizer a senha – e nem lembrava qual era – pois naquele instante o quadro estava abrindo e ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Rony estava saindo.

–... Eu vou atrás da Hermione, ela tem que saber dessa. – Falava Rony saindo.

– Eu tenho que saber do que? – Perguntou Hermione sorrindo.

Rony virou-se para ela. Ia falar alguma coisa para ela, mas Hermione não deu chance a ele, indo imediatamente ao seu encontro e o abraçando. Rony corou e suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas.

– H-hermione o-o que? – Gaguejava ele.

Hermione estava feliz. Estava em casa agora, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia alguma coisa incomodando em seu peito. Uma sensação estranha, que dizia que ela estava deslocada ali. Hermione soltou Rony e virou Harry e Gina atrás deles, com uma expressão meio confusa, meio divertida. Sem dar tempo para eles dizerem algo, já foi correndo até eles, abraçando os dois ao mesmo tempo, um em cada braço.

– Wow, Hermione, porque essa felicidade toda? – Perguntou Gina, olhando para ela com um olhar sapeca.

Hermione apenas observou seus amigos. Harry, com seus lindos olhos verdes, óculos e cabelos arrepiados. E claro, sua cicatriz em forma de raio. Gina, com seus cabelos cor de fogo, pele branca, com bochechas cheias de sardas e seus olhos castanhos. E Rony, alto como sempre, cabelos tão ruivos quanto os da irmã e bochechas com sardas. Seus olhos eram de um castanho mais escuro.

– Ora, não posso nem abraçar meus amigos de vez em quando? – Perguntou Hermione.

Harry e Gina trocaram um olhar desconfiado.

– Claro que pode. Mas não sem um motivo. Vamos diga, por que esta tão alegrinha? Conseguiu libertar algum elfo por acaso? – perguntou Gina.

– Eu só estou feliz. Estava com saudade de vocês.

– Mas Hermione, a gente só se viu a umas... – Harry ergueu o braço, vendo as horas em seu relógio – três horas. E onde esteve esse tempo todo?

– É, você sumiu depois do jantar. – Concordou Rony.

– Fui pra biblioteca e acabei dormindo em uma das mesas – Falou Hermione, tentando parecer meio envergonhada. Eles não podiam desconfiar de onde estivera.

– Só você hein Hermione. – Falou Rony. Ele e Harry pareciam ter engolido a desculpa, mas Gina ainda tinha um olhar duvidoso. – Mas agora vamos ao que eu ia te contar. – Acrescentou com um olhar meio malicioso, meio brincalhão e com uma pontinha de preocupação.

– O que?

– Harry e Gina estão namorando. – Falou de uma vez só.

– Sério? Que ótimo! Eu já sabia que isso ia acontecer mesmo. – Falou sorrindo de canto, convencida.

– Obrigado Hermione. – Falou Harry, segurando a mão de Gina.

– Já sabia? – Perguntou Rony.

– Rony... Todo mundo já sabia. – Falou Hermione, voltando seus olhos opacos para ele.

– Eu não sabia que eles se gostavam! – Reclamou Rony.

– Sem querer ofender Rony, mas você é meio lerdo. – Falou Hermione neutra.

Rony bufou e suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas.

Harry e Gina riram. Hermione notou o carinho como o casal se olhava e se sentiu bem. Eles realmente se mereciam.

– Agora só faltam vocês dois – Falou Gina.

– Ahn? Falta fazer o que? – Falou Rony, lerdo como sempre.

Harry riu e Gina olhava diretamente para Hermione, que por sua vez bufou, mas manteve a postura fria.

– Nossa, que engraçado Gina, estou morrendo de rir. – Falou Hermione.

Gina e Harry riram mais ainda e Rony pareceu ter finalmente entendido, pois estava tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo.

Hermione não ligou muito para a brincadeira, pois não sentia mais nada por Rony que não for amor de irmão. Sua paixão infantil por ele fora destruída com todos os seus sonhos.

– Mas vamos, contem como esse namoro aconteceu. – Falou Hermione.

Foram todos se sentar nas poltronas perto da fogueira. Várias pessoas estavam ali, como sempre. Hermione estava de volta a velha e confiável (?) Grifinória.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Terminada a narrativa de como Harry e Gina acabaram namorando, Hermione disse:

– São coisas do arco da velha.

– São o que? – Falou Rony.

– Hermione essa expressão é do tempo da minha avó. – Falou Gina, estranhando.

– A expressão "Do arco da velha" significa algo fantástico, Rony. – E depois se virou para Gina e inventou: - E sim Gina, acho que estou lendo muito esses livros antigos que encontrei na biblioteca e acabei ficando com algumas expressões na cabeça.

Gina pareceu se contentar com a resposta. Hermione fez uma nota mental de que deveria tomar mais cuidado para não soltar essas expressões antigas desse jeito.

Horas mais tarde todos já subiam para seus dormitórios. Hermione tomou um banho e vestiu um pijama e sentou-se em sua cama. Era tarde e só ela e Gina estavam acordadas.

– Então, pode me contar, o que aconteceu com você de verdade hoje? – Perguntou Gina – Porque eu não engoli aquela sua saudade repentina.

Hermione suspirou. Gina era esperta.

– É verdade o que eu te disse Gina. Você é muito desconfiada garota. – Falou Hermione, transparecendo indiferença, como fez aquela noite toda.

– Se você está dizendo então eu acredito. – Rendeu-se Gina – Mas... Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

– Você já está fazendo uma. – Falou Hermione sarcástica, mas completou ao ver a expressão de Gina: - Faça.

– Você ainda gosta do Rony? – Perguntou seriamente.

– Não – Hermione respondeu curta e grossa, mas mantendo sua expressão indiferente.

– Ok – Falou Gina.

As duas ficaram em silencio e em seguida foram se deitar.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

No dia seguinte eles teriam aulas. Hermione sentiu-se meio desconfortável no inicio, mas logo se acostumou. Era como se cada vez que olhasse para a Corvinal esperasse ver Madeleine, Aidan e Ethan. Até mesmo Elizabeth.

E também como se esperasse ver Tom Riddle lhe observando da mesa da Sonserina. Balançou a cabeça para espantar esses pensamentos e tentou prestar atenção em seus amigos, teria pouco tempo para ficar com eles.

– Você tinha que ver a cara dele Hermione, foi muito engraçado. – Falou Gina rindo junto com Harry e Rony.

– O que? – Perguntou Hermione.

Ela não tinha ouvido nada do que eles haviam dito.

– Está no mundo da lua é, Hermione? – Perguntou Gina.

– É, você está distraída hoje. – Concordou Harry.

– Não é nada, estou apenas um pouco cansada, não dormi muito bem. – Mentiu Hermione.

Harry deu de ombros, Gina lhe deu um olhar estranho e Rony como sempre estava concentrado na comida. Voltaram a conversar animadamente e Hermione deu um ultimo olhar para a mesa da Sonserina. Olhar esse que foi capitado por Gina Weasley que estava disposta a descobrir o que estava acontecendo.


	28. Chapter 28

– Hey, Hermione. – Chamou Gina.

Elas estavam indo encontrar Harry e Rony no lago negro, estava um lindo dia lá fora, e segundo seus amigos, tinha que ser aproveitado. Suspirou lembrando-se do inverno que deveria estar no passado do qual voltou naquele dia. Hermione franziu o cenho, finalmente admitindo pra si mesma que estava sim sentindo falta dos seus amigos do passado. E estranhamente de Tom Riddle. E isso a fazia ficar de muito mal humor.

– O que é Gina? – Perguntou Hermione.

Gina parou de andar e Hermione também, virando-se para encara-la. Hermione estranhou a seriedade da amiga. Gina suspirou.

– Sabe que se estiver acontecendo alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, pode falar pra mim que vou te apoiar. Sabe disso, não sabe? – Gina a encarou firmemente.

– Mas que coisa do...

– Só diga se sabe!– Interrompeu Gina.

Hermione suspirou. Não era possível esconder nada de Gina. Elas eram amigas há tanto tempo que mesmo mudado da forma que estava Gina ainda saberia se algo estivesse errado com ela.

– Sim, eu sei Gina. – Falou Hermione.

– Isso que está havendo com você tem haver com a Sonserina de alguma forma? – Perguntou Gina, direta.

– Ahn? – Hermione engoliu em seco. Realmente não havia sido uma boa atriz em disfarçar seus olhares para com aquela casa.

– Você tem agido estranho ultimamente, olhando a mesa da Sonserina como se estivesse esperando alguém que não está lá. Como se... Tem haver com algum garoto? – Disse Gina.

Hermione franziu o cenho, irritada. Realmente... Teria que dizer alguma coisa para Gina. E não teria mal algum em dizer alguma coisa sobre Tom Riddle, desde que ela não soubesse que era ele. São só meias-verdades afinal.

– Mas e se essa coisa fosse... Proibida? Se isso afetasse não sua vida como a de várias outras ao seu redor? – Perguntou Hermione, tentando contornar a situação.

Gina lhe lançou um olhar preocupado e depois lhe lançou uma pergunta inusitada.

– Hermione... Você não está namorando o Malfoy está?

Hermione a encarou por uns cinco segundos, muda. Gina lhe encarava firmemente. E então, finalmente, Hermione começou a rir loucamente. Gargalhou como nunca havia feito depois que se tornou fria.

Gina lhe lançou um olhar irritado e depois começou a rir também. Era tão bom ver a amiga rindo daquele jeito novamente.

– Gina de onde você tirou isso? Ainda mais com aquela doninha? – Perguntou Hermione, quase com lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos de tanto rir.

– Ora Hermione, era o que qualquer um pensaria. Além do mais, eu sei que se ele não fosse um idiota preconceituoso você bem que pegaria ele que eu sei. – Falou Gina com um olhar malicioso.

– Rá, rá, que engraçado – Falou Hermione sarcasticamente.

Mas a verdade era que Gina tinha certa razão. Malfoy era um idiota, mas era verdade que ela tivera uma "paixonite" por ele quando era mais nova, antes dele lhe chamar de sangue-ruim. Depois disso a ilusão por ele acabara.

– Mas agora é sério. O que está havendo? – Perguntou Gina.

– Não posso contar. – Falou Hermione desviando o olhar.

Gina suspirou.

– Certo. – Falou ela começando a andar novamente.

– Só isso? – Perguntou Hermione a seguindo. Geralmente Gina era bem insistente.

– Só. Quando você estiver pronta para contar eu irei ouvi-la. Só quero que saiba que, não importa se você estiver gostando de alguém como Malfoy ou qualquer outro, eu irei te apoiar. Não importa se ele é um cara bom ou mal. Se o que você sentir e o que ele sentir for verdadeiro, nada mais irá importar. – Falou Gina.

Hermione parou de andar. Gina também, mas só virou o rosto para encara-la. Após alguns segundo em silencio Hermione finalmente disse:

– Você é louca, Gina.

Gina sorriu e lhe lançou um olhar compreensivo.

– As melhores pessoas são. – Falou a ruiva.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Uma semana se passou e Hermione recebeu uma carta de Dumbledore avisando para encontra-lo em seu dormitório as 20h00min. Isto é, se quisesse ver como seria feito o sacrifício, se não deveria chegar mais tarde. Rá! Como se quisesse perder isso.

Deu uma última olhada nos amigos. Suspirou. Teria que ficar mais três meses sem vê-los. Virou as costas para eles e foi para a sala de Dumbledore. Não importava mais, aquela era a última vez que voltaria para o passado. Iria resolver tudo e eles poderiam estar seguros, nem que isso custasse sua vida.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

– Entre – Falou Dumbledore.

Hermione entrou no escritório do diretor. A aparência do mesmo não era tão cansada quanto na semana anterior, mas mesmo assim ele parecia levemente cansado. Hermione notou, com leve horror, que a mão direita do mesmo estava enegrecida.

– Professor, o que houve com sua...

– Não temos tempo para isso senhorita Granger. O ritual será rápido. Só peço que quando a senhorita voltar no tempo, seja o mais breve possível. – Falou o mais velho, seriamente.

– Ahn... Certo. – Afirmou Hermione.

Entendia que sua missão tinha que ser realizada mais rápido dessa vez, pois a magia de Dumbledore estava em jogo.

– Afinal... Nunca se sabe o tempo de vida que nos resta. – Disse Dumbledore, nostálgico.


	29. Chapter 29

Hermione franziu o cenho. Dumbledore estava com um olhar preocupado.

– Professor, antes de iniciar o ritual, o senhor poderia me responder algumas perguntas? – Perguntou Hermione, aparentando indiferença e até um pouco de tédio.

– Claro, senhorita. Sente-se.

Hermione sentou-se e suspirou pesadamente.

– Como tomou posse do anel? – Perguntou.

– Bem, foi há dois anos. Era primeiro de setembro e um pouco depois do trem chegar, quando os alunos já estavam em seus dormitórios. Eu estava indo para meu escritório e lá parada em frente à gárgula estava uma mulher. Tinha quase a minha idade e disse que precisava falar comigo. Chamei-a para meu escritório onde ela explicou que veio do futuro.

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Então quer dizer que o anel...

– Ainda não foi inventado. – Completou Dumbledore. – Isso mesmo. A mulher explicou-me como o anel funcionava e quem deveria usá-lo. Explicou-me que aquela era minha missão e que o futuro do mundo mágico estava em jogo.

– Missão?

– Sim, eu deveria esperar dois anos e entrar o anel a alguém, para que essa pessoa tivesse chance de mudar o futuro. Essa pessoa é você Hermione.

Hermione soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e indignação.

– Mas o que? Por que eu? Por que não me contou desde o começo? – Exigiu saber.

– A mulher disse apenas que esse era o seu dever. Eu não podia lhe contar. Era parte da missão. – Explicou Dumbledore.

– E confiou nela? – Perguntou Hermione indignada. – Ela poderia ser do lado das trevas. Ainda mais com um anel tão cheio de magia negra.

– Eu tenho meus motivos para acreditar nela – Falou Dumbledore enigmático.

– E posso que motivos são esses, senhor?

– Não verdade não. Você não pode saber. – Falou Dumbledore.

– E porque não? – E completou – Senhor.

– Por que isso alteraria drasticamente o futuro.

Hermione sentiu aquele gosto amargo e familiar em sua boca. Era raiva. Odiava não saber das coisas. Ela era Hermione Granger, passava horas na biblioteca tentando saber de tudo que lhe era possível e simplesmente detestava quando não lhe contavam algo.

– Certo – Falou ela seriamente.

Ficaram alguns segundos constrangedores em silencio.

– Por que nunca tentou usar o anel? – Perguntou ela.

– Ah, isso é fácil. Primeiro que, eu estaria muito fraco por que o anel estaria usando minha magia. Segurando, porque, se eu tentasse voltar no tempo, não seria só a minha que mudaria e sim a de milhões de pessoas. – Explicou calmamente.

Hermione assentiu em concordância.

– Senhor... Por que sua mão está desse jeito? – Perguntou cautelosamente.

Dumbledore olhou para sua mão por um instante como se tivesse esquecido que ela estava enegrecida. Olhou para Hermione através de seus óculos meia lua. Os olhos azuis pareciam a analisar, como se estivesse decidindo se deveria contar ou não.

– Creio que saiba da história das relíquias da morte. – Começou Dumbledore.

Hermione meneou a cabeça em afirmação.

– Uma das relíquias é a pedra da ressurreição. Que por acaso também é uma Horcrux.

– O que?

– Isso mesmo. Como deve saber, Tom fez essa Horcrux ainda jovem, quando matou seu pai e seus avós. Mas ele não sabia que ela era também a pedra da ressurreição. Então, sem conhecimento disso ele escondeu sua Horcrux. Com sorte consegui encontra-la um pouco antes de sua volta no tempo, e como aqui só se passou algumas horas não fez muita diferença. – Explicou Dumbledore.

– E então?

– Então depois que a senhorita voltou e eu me recuperei eu resolvi... Colocar o anel. – Revelou Dumbledore.

– Mas senhor! É uma Horcrux então estava cheio de magia negra!

– Eu sei senhorita. Mas mesmo assim coloquei. – Lágrimas aparecem nos olhos de Dumbledore – Quando eu a descobri, depois de todos aqueles anos, enterrada na casa abandonada dos Gaunts, a Relíquia que eu ansiei mais do que todas, embora em minha juventude eu a quisesse por diferentes razões, eu perdi minha cabeça. Eu esqueci que ela era agora uma Horcrux, que o anel com certeza carregava uma maldição. Eu o peguei e o coloquei, e por um segundo eu imaginei que estava prestes a ver Ariana, e minha mãe, e meu pai, e dizê-los o quanto, quanto arrependido estava... Eu fui tolo.

Hermione estava um tanto desconfortável.

– Por quê? Você só queria vê-los de novo. Não há mal nisso. – Admitiu Hermione.

Dumbledore suspirou e deu um sorriso fraco.

– Talvez.

Ficaram alguns segundos em silencio. Dumbledore se recompôs.

– O que vai acontecer com o senhor afinal? – Perguntou Hermione calmamente.

– Não sei exatamente – Mentiu ele – Mas temo que isso possa prejudicar sua viagem ao passado.

– Como assim?

– Como algo está errado comigo pode ser que haja efeitos colaterais. Caso identifique que isso está acontecendo, quero que volte imediatamente ao futuro.

– Sim, senhor.

– Há algo mais que queira saber?

– O que houve com a mulher do futuro?

– Assim que ela retirou o anel, ela desapareceu, provavelmente retornou ao seu próprio tempo.

– Pode pelo menos me dizer o nome dela? – Perguntou Hermione.

Dumbledore franziu o cenho por um momento, parecendo se decidir do que dizer.

– Ela se identificou apenas como Rose.

Hermione mordeu o lábio. O nome lhe parecia estranhamente familiar, apesar de ter certeza de que nunca conheceu alguém com esse nome.

– Então, se não há mais perguntas, vamos para o ritual. – Falou Dumbledore.

– Certo – Concordou Hermione.

– Se ainda quiser voltar ao passado, é claro. – Emendou Dumbledore.

– Claro que eu quero. Mas senhor, o que o senhor lembra-se do passado. Por exemplo, já que eu fui embora, se eu não voltasse mais o que aconteceria?

– Bem, minhas memórias são limitadas. No momento a única coisa que lembro-me é que já que você sumiu do passado, lhe deram como desaparecida. Foi muita confusão. Tom ficou louco, queria saber para onde você tinha ido, queria saber seus segredos e você tinha sumido antes que ele pudesse sabê-los. Passou tempos tentando saber seu paradeiro, mas como viu que você não ia complicar sua subida para se tornar Voldemort, ele simplesmente desistiu, ou melhor, deu uma pausa nas buscas até não lembrar-se mais de você, afinal, para Tom é difícil desistir de algo. – Explicou.

Hermione franziu o cenho. _Interessante, _pensou ela.

– E agora, recarregar o anel. É uma coisa bem fácil e rápida até. – Disse o diretor pegando a caixinha com o anel no fundo de sua gaveta.

Dumbledore retirou o anel da caixinha e o pôs em cima de sua mesa. Ele enfiou a mão boa nas vestes e tirou uma faquinha de prata do tipo que Hermione usava para cortar ingredientes para poções. Dumbledore jogou para cima a manga das vestes e expondo o antebraço da mão machucada.

– O que o senhor vai fazer? – Perguntou Hermione.

– Para que a magia do anel funcione eu terei que usar um pouco do meu sangue. – Esclareceu ele.

Dumbledore cortou-se e o sangue escorreu em cima do anel, que instantaneamente começou a brilhar em azul safira. O diretor pegou a varinha e fechou o corte profundo em seu braço.

O anel começou a tremer violentamente em cima da mesa. Dumbledore apontou a varinha para o mesmo e começou a dizer palavras em uma língua estranha que Hermione não soube identificar qual. O anel ergueu-se no ar e brilhou em negro, que parecia mais sugar a luz do que iluminar, para dizer a verdade.

E em então o anel simplesmente caiu novamente na mesa e voltou ao normal. Hermione arqueou a sobrancelha. Era só isso? Voltou seus olhos para o diretor e então viu. O diretor estava mais pálido do que nunca, e aparentava alguém que parecia prestes a desmaiar de cansaço.

– Senhor? – Hermione levantou-se e foi amparar o diretor – O que eu posso fazer?

– Chame Severo... – Falou Dumbledore cansado.

Mas não foi preciso. Snape acabara de entrar, precisa falar com Alvo.

– Alvo, eu... – Começou dizendo, mas interrompeu-se quando viu a situação. – O que está acontecendo?

Aproximou-se rapidamente e voltou seus olhos negros para Hermione, desconfiado. Mas então viu o anel em cima da mesa e compreendeu tudo.

– Alvo, realmente ainda fez isso? Eu te avisei! – Repreendeu Snape em sua voz arrastada e fria.

O professor de cabelos oleosos pegou em seu bolso um pequeno vidrinho com uma poção arroxeada e o abriu.

– Beba – Pediu empurrando a poção nos lábios do diretor.

Instantaneamente Dumbledore pareceu melhor, apesar de ainda aparentar cansaço.

– O senhor vai ficar bem? – Perguntou Hermione.

– Sim, sim – Falou Dumbledore, mesmo que nem ele tivesse certeza disso.

Snape o encarava com repreensão e os lábios crispados.

– Senhorita Granger, quero que seja breve dessa vez em sua volta ao passado. Que interaja mais com Tom. Quero que o ensine! Aquilo que Tom não dá valor, ele não se dá ao trabalho de compreender. Sobre elfos-domésticos e contos infantis, sobre amor, lealdade e inocência, Tom não conhece e não entende nada. _Nada_. Eles têm um poder além do seu, um poder além de qualquer magia, é uma verdade da qual ele nunca soube. Ensine-o. – Pediu Dumbledore a encarando profundamente com seus olhos azuis lacrimejantes.

Hermione assentiu. Ela estava disposta a fazer tudo o que Dumbledore pedira. Era sua ultima chance de salvar a todos.

– Agora vá. – Disse Dumbledore.

Hermione pegou o anel e o colocou. Diferente da ultima vez que foi para o passado ela sentiu algo estranho passar por suas veias. Ignorou a sensação e disse:

– _**Convertam Tempus - December**_ _**I**_**, **_**MCMXLIII.**_

_O anel brilhou e ela foi sugada para o passado, e pelo que ela esperava, a última vez._

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Era manhã de primeiro de dezembro e Hermione estava atrasada para a primeira aula, estranhamente ela dormira demais (o que não era de seu feitio). Descia as escadas rapidamente a caminho da sala de aula de feitiços, no segundo andar. Hoje era dia de aula com a Sonserina.

Avistou Tom Riddle passando rapidamente, mas ele também a avistou e parou no pé da escada.

Desde aquele dia em que fizeram a trégua não se falaram mais. Tom havia saído da cozinha e fora atrás de Abraxas para cuidar dele antes que alguém o descobrisse. O loiro ficara mais de uma semana sem voz, o que foi um alivio para Tom. E nem quando tinham que se sentar juntos aulas DCAT juntos. Cumprimentavam-se apenas breves sorrisos e concentravam-se na aula.

Hermione recordou-se do dia em que ele a beijou em seu dormitório e sentiu uma sensação estranha no estômago. Balançou a cabeça rapidamente tentando se livrar daqueles pensamentos. Distraída e andando rápido como estava, Hermione tropeçou em suas vestes e caiu. Antes que pudesse se espatifar no chão e quebrar algum osso, sentiu braços fortes a envolverem. Imediatamente sentiu aquele cheiro que a embriagava, uma mistura de terra molhada, pinheiros e gel de cabelo. Riddle a pôs de pé e perguntou:

– Você está bem Granger?

– Sim, obrigada. – Respondeu tentando manter uma expressão indiferente.

– Tem que tomar mais cuidado – E completou com um sorriso canalha – Não é sempre que se acha alguém forte e bonito como eu para segura-la.

– Quanta prepotência – zombou Hermione.

Tom apenas deu de ombros.

– Vamos Granger, ou vamos chegar atrasados.

Hermione arqueou a sobrancelha.

– Certo.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Não distante dali Abraxas Malfoy observava aquela cena entre Tom e Hermione. Maldita sangue-ruim! Por culpa dela seu orgulho estava ferido. Queria encontrar alguma maneira de humilha-la. Não só ela, mas também a Tom. Era injusto que ele, tão fiel aos ideais de Riddle tivesse sido castigado daquela maneira só por causa de uma sangue-ruim. E o mais ridículo era que parecia que Tom estava se envolvendo naquela imundice. Sentiu nojo.

Abraxas observou em volta e viu Elizabeth Edgecombe que também observava Tom e Hermione, num misto de inveja e indignação. Ela também não aprovava aquilo. Desde que a professora os pôs juntos em DCAT eles se falavam e já até ficaram. Deu um sorriso malicioso. Ia falar com ela depois da aula.

_**OoOoOoO**_

Elizabeth puxava Abraxas até uma sala de aula vazia. Tinham que conversar e fazer... Outras coisas. Entraram rapidamente e trancaram a porta e colocaram feitiços para que ninguém escutasse o que se passava.

– Então? – Perguntou Elizabeth maliciosa. Seus olhos cor chocolate estavam mais escuros que o normal.

– Deixe pra lá. Falo depois. Temos coisas mais interessantes para fazer agora. – Falou ele puxando-a rapidamente pela cintura, colando seus lábios selvagemente.

As mãos de Elizabeth passaram pelo pescoço de Abraxas e pararam no cabelo loiro, o puxando. Abraxas já colocava a mão por dentro da blusa de Elizabeth acariciando o seio por cima do sutiã. Ela acariciou o membro dele por cima da calça, já sentindo a ereção dele.

O loiro passou seus beijos para o pescoço dela, dando mordidas e chupões. Elizabeth gemeu. Abraxas arrancou a blusa dela rapidamente junto com o sutiã. Os seios dela já estavam duros e eretos. Abraxas pôs a mão direita por entre as pernas de Elizabeth, e como ela usava saia não havia muito problema.

Com a mão direita a acariciou por cima da calcinha e com a esquerda dava atenção ao seio esquerdo dela. Ele abocanhou o seio direito dela fazendo-a gemer. Sua língua era habilidosa, rodeava o bico do seio de Elizabeth enquanto seus lábios chupavam onde alcançavam e seus dentes raspavam na pele feminina.

Elizabeth também não ficou parada. Desabotoou rapidamente a camisa de Abraxas a arrancou, deixando o peitoral definido a mostra. Passou as unhas lentamente por ele e foi descendo cada vez mais. Um arrepio de prazer percorreu o corpo de Abraxas. Elizabeth desabotoou e retirou rapidamente a calça do loiro, sentindo o membro duro dele.

Ele retirou rapidamente a saia dela junto com a calcinha, penetrando dois dedos de uma vez na intimidade feminina. Elizabeth gritou de prazer e Abraxas voltou a beija-la ferozmente.

– Toda molhadinha pra mim – sussurrou Abraxas, rouco.

Com o dedão Abraxas acariciava o clitóris de Elizabeth e com seus dedos que a penetravam, ia hora rápido, hora devagar, numa prazerosa tortura.

– Pare de me... Torturar e... ME FODE LOGO! – Gritou Elizabeth.

Abraxas riu e retirou os dedos os colocou na boca de Elizabeth para que ela lambesse e sentisse o próprio gosto. E ela lambeu com volúpia e Abraxas não pode deixar de imaginar aqueles lábios sugando seu pênis. Mas não tinham tempo para isso. Seu membro latejava. O loiro a colocou de pernas apernas sentada em uma carteira daquela sala de aula.

Ele retirou a cueca e roçou seu membro grosso e ereto na intimidade de Elizabeth, fazendo ambos gemerem. Ele a penetrou de uma vez só, a fazendo perder o ar por um segundo. Afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Elizabeth enquanto estocava, apertando os seios completamente rijos e sentindo o cheiro dela, que o prendia com as pernas, forçando-o mais para dentro de si.

Elizabeth arranhava as costas de Abraxas com força, e ambos tinham certeza que as marcas ficariam por um bom tempo. Ela sentiu fisgadas em seu ventre e soube que o orgasmo estava próximo. O corpo dela retraiu e então sua feminilidade se agarrou involuntariamente ao sexo _dele_ com toda força. As estocadas dele ficaram mais rápidas à medida que os gemidos dela ficavam mais intensos.

Abraxas a beijou ferozmente, abafando os gemidos. O corpo dela estremeceu e o seu orgasmo veio, com o dele logo depois, derramando seu liquido dentro dela. Abraxas saiu de dentro dela e olharam-se, ofegantes.

– Você... É bom. – Admitiu Elizabeth.

Ele deu um sorriso canalha.

– Eu sei – Então a puxou para um beijo novamente, e recomeçaram tudo novamente.


	30. Chapter 30

Hermione encaminhava-se para fora da sala de aula com Tom Riddle em seu encalço.

– O que é Riddle? – Perguntou Hermione.

Riddle passou a mão nos cabelos ajeitando seu cabelo para que nenhum fio saísse do lugar.

– Quer ir comigo em Hogsmeade no próximo fim de semana? – Perguntou sendo direto.

Hermione estreitou os olhos.

– Está armando o que dessa vez, Riddle? – Perguntou.

– Nada de mais. Mas como eu disse, eu não vou desistir tão fácil, Granger. – Respondeu mantendo a pose indiferente.

Hermione ponderou. Ele podia estar armando alguma coisa, mas ela não podia recusar. Tinha que adiantar sua missão o mais rápido possível e aquela era uma boa oportunidade.

– Tudo bem, eu vou com você. – Cedeu Hermione.

– Tão fácil assim? – Ele parecia levemente surpreso – Está começando a cair de amores por mim não é? – Sorriu zombeteiro.

– Vai sonhando, Riddle. Vai sonhando. – Respondeu ela, andando e deixando-o parado no corredor.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Abraxas e Elizabeth saíram da sala devidamente vestidos. Pareciam um pouco amarrotados e um tanto cansados, mas dava para dar um jeito.

– Então o que você queria me perguntar? – Perguntou Elizabeth.

– Você odeia a Granger não é? – Perguntou Abraxas.

Elizabeth estreitou os olhos.

– Porque quer saber?

– Você viu a ceninha de hoje. Sei também que está interessada em Tom. Eu quero acabar com Granger e sei que você também. – Falou ele seriamente.

– Tem razão eu a odeio e quero acabar com ela. Mas querer não é poder. Eu vou ficar longe dela. Granger é perigosa. – Disse ela arrumando sua gravata azul.

Elizabeth podia ser uma vadia odiosa, mas ela era uma corvinal. Ela não tinha entrado nessa casa à toa, ela tinha certa inteligência. Já havia errado com Granger uma vez e não ia repetir o erro, ela não era idiota.

Abraxas franziu o cenho.

– Porque diz isso? Está com medo? – Provocou.

Elizabeth riu irônica.

– Há muita diferença entre ter medo e ser inteligente. E, aliás, o sonserino aqui é você.

– Está me chamando de covarde? – Perguntou ele, um músculo saltando em sua bochecha.

– Entenda como quiser. Vou ficar bem longe de Granger e, se você for inteligente, vai ficar longe também. – Disse Elizabeth virando e indo embora, deixando um Abraxas raivoso para trás.

_**OoOoOoO**_

– Você vai sair com Tom Riddle!? – Madeleine praticamente gritou.

– Não é nada demais. – Respondeu Hermione indiferente, já se arrependendo de ter contado a amiga.

– Como assim "não é nada demais"? – Perguntou Madeleine – Ele é popular, imagine a confusão que vai dar! Vai ser o coqueluche!

– Madeleine pare com isso. – Pediu Hermione rolando os olhos.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas você vai deixar eu te arrumar. – Falou Madeleine.

– Sabe, eu sei me arrumar sozinha. – Falou Hermione sentando-se em sua cama.

Madeleine fingiu um olhar de indignação.

– Então se vire sua ingrata. – E saiu do dormitório batendo a porta.

Hermione deu um sorriso de canto e balançou a cabeça. Sabia que Madeleine não estava brava com ela, era só brincadeira. Suspirou pensando em tudo que acontecera desde que veio para o passado. Sabia que tinha que ensinar Tom Riddle a entender e respeitar as pequenas coisas, que tinha que ensina-lo que nem tudo era poder.

Mas como alguém como ela iria fazer isso? Ele já havia matado pessoas e ela também. Ambos eram assassinos. Riddle matou seu pai e seus avós trouxas para fazer sua Horcrux. Hermione sabia que ele não só os matou para fazer sua Horcrux como por vingança. Ela sabia que por mais que ele não admitisse, talvez nem tivesse consciência, mas ela sabia que ele também os matou por eles nunca terem o procurado. Por seu pai ter abandonado sua mãe. E por seu ódio por suas raízes trouxas. Mas isso também não o fazia menos assassino. Até porque também havia Murta.

Mas ela tinha que tentar, não tinha?

_**OoOoOoOo**_

– Vai sair com ela? – Perguntou Abraxas com uma expressão de alguém que tinha lambido algo azedo.

– Sim. Algum problema com isso, Abraxas? – Perguntou Tom lentamente examinando a expressão do garoto sentado a sua frente.

Estavam no salão comunal da Sonserina, mais precisamente sentados nas poltronas perto do fogo.

– Nenhum – Respondeu Abraxas.

Mas tanto ele quanto Tom sabiam que para Abraxas isso era um problema. Depois do que havia acontecido da ultima vez, Abraxas ficou uma semana sem voz e evitou Tom por um tempo, mas as pessoas já estavam notando que eles não estavam mais andando juntos, o que criou boatos, então Tom o mandou parar de besteira e agir normalmente, mas mesmo assim as coisas estavam tensas.

– Mas por quê? – Perguntou Abraxas, um musculo saltando em sua bochecha.

– Apenas observá-la. Tenho que descobrir o que puder sobre ela, e este é o momento ideal, logo as férias chegarão e eu tenho certeza de que ela ficará em Hogwarts por causa da peça. Com tantos alunos longe terei mais liberdade para fazer o que quiser. – Explicou.

– Certo. – Concordou Abraxas.

Abraxas tinha que pensar no que fazer. Ele ainda não tinha nenhuma ideia e Elizabeth fez questão de dizer que não iria ajuda-lo. Abraxas só tinha certeza de uma coisa naquele momento: Iria seguir Tom nesse encontro, e com sorte ele encontraria alguma coisa que pudesse ajuda-lo a tramar contra Granger.

_**OoOoOoO**_

Hermione e Ethan assistindo Madeleine ensaiar para a peça. Eles tiveram sorte de só assistir no momento. Aidan não teve a mesma sorte. Ele tinha que ajuda-la a ensaiar.

Aidan estava com o texto em sua mão e Madeleine estava sem nada, ela já havia decorado suas falas.

– Estou curada! – Exclamou Madeleine interpretando Asha – Não preciso da fonte; Deixem Altheda se banhar!

– Porque eu tenho que interpretar uma mulher? – Resmungou Aidan largando as falas as falas na poltrona ao lado. – Me deixe ser o cavaleiro. Hermione pode fazer a mulher.

– Dispenso – disso Hermione abrindo um livro e começando a ler.

– Pare de reclamar Aidan – Falou Madeleine – Você tem que me ajudar a ensaiar, eu vou ser o destaque daquela peça.

– Vai acabar é bagunçando o coreto – disse Aidan com uma risadinha.

– Ah, cale essa boca – Disse Madeleine batendo-o no braço.

Ethan riu. Ele comia um pudim tranquilamente enquanto observava os amigos.

– Mais eu ainda não contei a novidade. – Falou Madeleine de repente com um sorriso malicioso, encarando Hermione.

Hermione ergueu os olhos do livro e a encarou indiferente.

– Lá vem. – Disse Hermione.

– O que? – Perguntou Ethan.

– Hermione vai sair com Tom Riddle. – Contou Madeleine.

Ethan franziu o cenho e Aidan encarou Hermione com um olhar surpreso.

– Tom Riddle? – Perguntou Aidan - Por quê?

Hermione deu de ombros.

– Ele me chamou pra ir com ele em Hogsmeade e eu aceitei. – Explicou.

– Não me leve a mal, mas eu não gosto muito do Riddle. Ele é estranho. – Disse Aidan.

Hermione deixou o livro de lado e se virou para o amigo, subitamente interessada.

– Por quê?

– Bom... – Ethan se remexeu na poltrona, tentando ficar mais confortável – Primeiro ele é o querido dos professores, sempre o preferido, o senhor popular.

– Você também é popular – interrompeu Ethan.

Aidan deu de ombros.

– Isso é diferente. Mas bem, além disso, ele não parece muito normal. O jeito que ele olha para os outros, principalmente os nascidos trouxas. Como se fossemos insetos. – Disse Aidan.

Madeleine, Hermione e Ethan olhavam todos para Aidan franzindo o cenho.

– Aidan... Desde quando você repara tanto assim no Riddle? – Perguntou Madeleine.

Aidan deu de ombros.

– Eu reparo nas pessoas. – Falou simplesmente.

– Você? Repara nas pessoas? Você? – Perguntou Madeleine enfatizando, num tom de quem dizia: "Quem é você e o que fez com o Aidan?".

Hermione estava igualmente surpresa. Realmente, Aidan não parecia alguém observador.

– Bem, eu não estou na Corvinal sem motivo. – Disse Aidan com um sorriso exibido – Eu sou bonito, inteligente, observador, faço parte do time de Quadribol...

– E nem um pouco modesto – Disse Hermione.

Aidan deu de ombros.

– Eu estou com fome – Disse Aidan.

– É, parece que ele já voltou ao normal. – Disse Madeleine.


	31. Chapter 31

Hermione saia de seu dormitório, devidamente vestida para o seu "encontro". Madeleine ia a seu encalço.

–... E tome esse chiclete de menta, caso vocês se beijem – Ia dizendo enquanto colocava o chiclete na bolsa de Hermione.

– Madeleine! – Hermione repreendeu – Eu não vou beijar ele!

– Aham, tá! – Zombou Madeleine – Aposto que vão se vão se agarrar no primeiro lugar escuro que encontrarem.

– MADELEINE! CHEGA! – Berrou Hermione.

Ela estava estressada, Madeleine podia ser muito irritante às vezes.

– Ok, ok, nervosinha. – Cedeu Madeleine – Mas certeza de que você vai agarrar aquele pão, eu tenho!

– Pão? – Zombou Hermione.

– Não enche Hermione, você sabe que ele é boa-pinta!

Hermione bufou e saiu do salão comunal da Corvinal deixando Madeleine que berrava um "Boa sorte" para trás.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Hermione desceu as ultimas escadas que desciam para o salão principal. Lá encontrou Tom, que estava devidamente arrumado, esperando-a.

– Finalmente, pensei que você ia me deixar esperando aqui. – Falou Tom.

– Deveria ter deixado assim um pouco desse seu ego vai embora. – Falou Hermione indiferente.

Tom a olhou com desdém.

– Vamos senhorita Granger. – Falou ele oferendo seu braço.

Enganchou seu braço no dele, sentindo a mesma sensação elétrica que sempre percorria seu corpo quando estava próxima dele. Andaram, sentindo as outras pessoas olharem para eles juntos e fofocarem uns com os outros, não importa o quanto andassem, sempre sentiam os olhos dos outros alunos sobre eles. As meninas, com inveja e os meninos com surpresa (e até um pouco de raiva).

Ela e Tom pegaram uma carruagem até Hogsmead, finalmente podendo falar um pouco sem que os outros olhassem para eles.

– Não andamos nem cinco minutos e aposto que Hogwarts inteira já sabe que estamos indo juntos. – Comentou Hermione com desgosto.

Tom riu sem humor.

– Quando você é popular tem que se acostumar com isso. – Disse ele.

– Ok, Senhor Popularidade – zombou.

Tom fez uma careta pretenciosa. Ficaram em silencio no resto do percurso até Hogsmead. Tom ajudou Hermione a descer da carruagem. Estava frio e nevava. Ventava muito, bagunçando os cabelos de Hermione, e o céu estava cinzento.

_Dia perfeito para um encontro, _pensou Hermione ironicamente, ajeitando seu cachecol.

Eles caminharam de braços dados, os seus sapatos afundando na neve.

– Aonde vamos? – Perguntou Hermione.

– Aonde você quer ir? – Perguntou de volta.

– Vamos ao Três Vassouras – Falou ela dando de ombros.

Caminham entre a neve até o local. Hermione se sentia estranha, sentia mais como se o passeio fosse obrigado (o que, tecnicamente, era), mas pelo menos se sentia confortável com o silencio.

Entraram no Três Vassouras com vários alunos os observando. Pegaram uma mesa no fundo e Tom puxou uma cadeira para ela como um perfeito cavalheiro, apesar da sua careta pretenciosa. Pediram duas cervejas amanteigadas, a de Hermione com uma pitada de gengibre.

Conversaram sobre seus gostos, coisas em comum que faziam, como dois adolescentes normais, isto é, se contar as "trocas de farpas" entre os dois.

– Meu livro favorito é Hogwarts, Uma História. – Disse Hermione depositando sua caneca na mesa.

– É um livro muito bom, mas não meu favorito. – Admitiu Riddle.

– Ah, é? E qual é o seu, um de artes das trevas? – Perguntou Hermione sarcasticamente. - Se fosse, certamente eu não te contaria qual. – Falou indiferente. - Com medo de que eu aprendo seus truques, Riddle? – Perguntou. - Nem um pouco. – Respondeu prontamente com um sorriso desafiador.

O assunto morreu e se encararam. Tom sorrindo desafiador e Hermione sorrindo sarcástica. Ela não pode deixar de observar os detalhes do rosto de Riddle. A pele pálida, as expressões finas, os lábios vermelhos, os olhos verdes escuros, quase castanhos com o brilho opaco. E a pinta na bochecha.

O sorriso de Hermione sumiu lentamente. Memórias de quando se beijaram passou pela cabeça dela encarava a boca fina de Riddle. O rosto de repente sério dele denunciou a ela que ele pensava sobre a mesma coisa. Ela balançou a cabeça tentando tirar aqueles pensamentos ridículos da mente.

– E então? – Perguntou Hermione.

Tom passou a ter uma expressão indiferente e passou a mão no cabelo, arrumando fios fora do lugar.

– Parou de nevar. – Constatou ele, olhando pela janela – Vamos sair daqui.

Ela assentiu. Pagaram a conta e saíram dessa vez apenas andando lado a lado. Hermione notou que tudo estava vazio, exceto por dois estranhos, ambos vestidos de preto, as capas cobrindo-lhes os rostos. Estavam falando com um homem baixo, calvo e magro de vestes verdes sujas que não pareciam lhe proteger muito do frio. Os dois homens pareciam estar ameaçando-lhe, pois o de vestes verdes estava tremendo e com um olhar receoso. Hermione franziu o cenho. _Talvez só esteja tremendo de frio, _pensou dando de ombros.

Passaram direto por eles e Hermione escutou um trecho da conversa.

–... Fiquei sabendo que Gregorovitch pode tê-la, mas ele nem é daqui, porque estão... – E foi só Hermione não conseguiu ouvir mais, mas isso nem era da sua conta mesmo.

Pararam de caminhar e Hermione olhou para o local onde futuramente seria a casa dos gritos. Agora era apenas um terreno vazio.

– Não vai me contar o verdadeiro motivo de ter me convidado pra siar, _Milord_? – Perguntou ela dando ênfase no "Milord".

Ele bufou.

– Por que é tão difícil acreditar que eu só te convidei para um encontro como dois adolescentes normais? – Perguntou ele.

Hermione riu sarcasticamente.

– Porque isso não é verdade. – Respondeu.

– Pois fique sabendo que, para seu governo, essa é a completa verdade. – Falou ele.

– Vou fingir que acredito – disse ela.

Foi então que ouviram um grito. Tom e Hermione olharam para trás e viram o homem de vestes verdes no chão, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e gemia de dor. Os homens riam. Um deles estava segurando uma varinha na mão e havia retirando a capa do rosto, revelando um homem branco e careca, com feições rudes e uma cicatriz horrível sobre o olho, que ia dá sobrancelha até a bochecha. Mesmo de longe, Hermione pode notar que ele era cego de um olho.

Ela retirou a varinha das vestes e já estava indo em direção a eles quando Tom segurou seu pulso.

– Aonde pensa que vai? – Perguntou Tom.

Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– Ajudá-lo, hora essa. – Respondeu ela.

– Não é da nossa conta. – Replicou ele.

Hermione bufou.

– "Nossa conta"? Não me lembro de ter pedindo pra você vir junto. – Falou irônica puxando seu pulso do aperto dele, indo em direção ao homem no chão.

–... Que não esteja mentindo. Ou você já sabe. – Ameaçava o homem com a cicatriz sorrindo com seus dentes podres.

Tom, resmungando, tirou a varinha das vestes e foi atrás de Hermione.

– O deixem em paz! – Exclamou Hermione ficando na frente que ainda resmungava de dor.

– Ahn? O que temos aqui? A boneca veio salvar o velhinho? – Ria o da cicatriz, enquanto o outro ainda que tinha sua face oculta pelo capuz nada fazia.

Hermione apontava sua varinha para aquele ser asqueroso em sua frente.

– Saia daqui ou eu vou deixar essa sua cara horrível. Apesar de que vai ser difícil deixar mais feia do que ela já é, mas eu consigo. – Ameaçou ela.

Tom parou ao lado dela, prestando atenção ao homem encapuzado. Por que ele não fazia nada?

O homem da cicatriz riu debochadamente.

– A boneca está irritadinha. Pois saiba garota que eu posso acabar com você e esse seu namorado com uma mão amarrada nas costas. – Falou ele.

Tom riu sem humor. Seu rosto era uma mascara de frieza.

– Então tente.


	32. Chapter 32

O homem caolho já começou lançando feitiços mudos. Mandou um Reducto direto em Tom, que, com grande velocidade, se defendeu com um Protego e lançou um Locomotor Mortis, também defendido por Caolho.

Hermione entrou na briga ao mesmo tempo que o homem encapuzado, começando assim um duelo de dois contra dois.

– Verdillious! - lançou Hermione em Caolho, deixando seu único olho bom momentaneamente cego pelo jorro de luz verde.

– Maldita!

– Everte Statum - bradou Hermione, fazendo Caolho voar no ar e depois dar de cara no chão.

Tom estava em um duelo de feitços mudos e parecia estar em pé de igualdade com seu oponente. Caolho levantou-se rapidamente, limpando a neve de seu rosto e cuspindo sangue no chão.

– Agora você me irritou, boneca - Falou ele, sério pela primeira vez.

E ele começou a mandar feitiços rapidamente, mal dando chance para ela revidar. Mas Hermione estava com raiva. Muita raiva. Ninguém a chamava de boneca.

Isso a fazia se lembrar dele. _Vincent._

Hermione sentiu a boca amargar. Conseguiu ouvir o som do próprio coração martelando em seus ouvidos.

Caolho mandou mais um feitiço em Hermione que se defendeu com um movimento brusco.

– Não... - Começou Hermione defendendo-se de mais outro feitiço - ... Me chame... - Desviou se jogando para o lado - DE BONECA! - Berrou lançando um Estupefaça em um Caolho muito surpreso.

O feitiço o acerto com uma pancada e Caolho caiu no chão, zonzo. Tom desviou de um reducto se abaixando rapidamente e mandou um Diffindo no homem encapuzado, acertando-o em seu rosto, fazendo o capuz negro cair.

Como Caolho ele também era adulto, mas as semelhanças acabavam aí. O homem era loiro de olhos castanhos e feições sérias. Tinha um olhar cruel e Tom soube que ele era muito mais perigoso que Caolho, mas Tom não teve medo. O feitiço que o adolescente lançara havia cortado a bochecha do loiro e sangrava.

O homem passou a mão na bochecha, sujando-a de sangue e depois olhou para o sangue em seus dedos com um sorriso.

– Bom - Aprovou o loiro com sua voz grave.

E num movimento rápido lançou um Conjuctivitus em Tom, que não conseguiu se desviar por inteiro, ficando assim momentaneamente cego.

Gritou de ódio.

Hermione, que havia acabado de derrubar Caolho, voltou-se para Tom que estava no chão com uma mão sobre o rosto e com outra enviando feitiços cegamente na direção do loiro, que desviava facilmente

Ela aproveitou enquanto ele estava concentrado em Tom para mandar um Estupefava direto no peito do loiro, que quase não conseguiu desviar.

O Loiro lançou um olhar de ódio para Hermione e chamou:

– Murray, seu imprestável! Levante-se e lute!

O nome de Caolho era Murray?

– Murray? Sério? - Riu Hermione cinicamente.

– Não ria do meu nome, boneca! - Reclamou Murray levantando-se, assim como Tom que estava com os olhos vermelhos e ardendo, mas pelo menos podia ver normalmente - Porque depois que isso acabar eu vou te foder até você não poder andar só por causa dessa risada - Falou Murray sorrindo com seus dentes podres.

Hermione mordeu os lábios até sangrar para conter um grito de ódio. Fechou os olhos, com memórias invadindo sua mente.

– _Eu vou te foder até sangrar, boneca, e depois eu vou pegar uma faca e vou cortar essa sua boca atrevida - Ameaçava Vincent._

– _Seu porco nojento! - Gritou._

Hermione começou a gargalhar. Uma gargalhada fria e aguda, doente. Digna de Bellatrix Lestrange. Ela abriu os olhos que estavam mais escuros que o normal e Tom sorriu maniacamente sabendo o que estava por vir.

– Vocês estão mortos - Disse Tom.

Murray e o Loiro trocaram um olhar confuso, mas não deixaram isso afetá-los e recomeçaram o duelo. Mas dessa vez Tom e Hermione estavam em vantagem.

Depois de mais feitiços jogados e dificilmente rebatidos por Murray e o Loiro, Tom lançou um Bombarda e o Loiro lançou-se para o lado, desviando. O feitiço foi longe de mais e acertou a porta do local mais próximo, o Cabeça de Javali. O dono saiu irritado, gritando que eles haviam quebrado sua porta.

– Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui? - Era Aberforth Dumbledore.

Os jatos coloridos de feitiços continuavam.

– Parem! PAREM! - Berrou Aberforth brandindo sua varinha e criando um Protego de tal força que os empurrou, fazendo-os ficarem mais longe do que já estavam.

O Loiro percebeu que as coisas ficariam muito mais ruins e então aproximou-se de Murray e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

– Isso não vai ficar assim - Ameaçou e desaparataram com um estampido.

Ficaram em silencio ofegantes. Hermione voltou-se para o lugar em que o homem que vieram salvar devia estar. Devia, pois não estava mais lá. Devia ter se arrastado para longe enquanto duelavam.

Hermione bufou. Ela esperava pelo menos um obrigado.

– Mas o que é tudo isso? - Perguntou Aberforth - Duelando com seguidores de Grindewald e destruindo propriedade privada? Malditos adolescentes! Tem noção de como isso é perigoso?

Tom voltou-se para Hermione.

– Eu te avisei.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Tom e Hermione saiam do Cabeça de Javali, agora com a porta consertada. Aberforth havia explicado que aqueles homens era seguidores de Grindelwald, ele tinha certeza, disse que os reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Só que não sabia o que eles estavam fazendo no país e disse que não ia notificar ao Ministério, não valia a pena. Aberforth também lhes dera um bronca e ainda conseguiam ouvir os seus xingamentos enquanto saiam.

Por causa do duelo, o casaco de Hermione estava rasgado no ombro e seu o cabelo estava uma bagunça e ela tentava _inútilmente_ arrumá-lo. Tom ainda tinha os olhos levemente avermelhados e apesar de suas roupas levemente amarrotadas, ele ainda conseguia parecer bonito.

– Como você consegue manter esse cabelo arrumado? - Perguntou Hermione.

– Um cavalheiro tem sempre que conseguir se manter com boa aparência. É a prática. - Gabou-se.

Hermione fez uma careta.

– E agora? Vamos voltar? - Perguntou ela.

Tom a olhou de soslaio e assentiu.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Caminhavam pelas margens congeladas do lago negro lentamente e em silencio. Pararam debaixo de uma árvore e Hermione encostou-se nela.

– Que encontro mais divertido - Ironizou ela.

Tom deu um pequeno sorriso cínico, mas não respondeu.

– Então... - Começou ela - Quais são seus planos para dominar o mundo bruxo, Milord? - Provocou sarcasticamente.

Tom virou-se para ela e a encarou friamente, franzindo o cenho.

– Existe alguma coisa sobre mim que você não saiba? - Perguntou seriamente com a guarda levantada.

Hermione sorriu cínica por um momento, mas logo ficou séria. Ela tinha começado, agora tinha que continuar.

– Sim. O real motivo disso.

Tom a analisou por um instante e disse:

– Poder.

– Não pode ser só por isso. O motivo de desprezar elfos, trouxas, sangues-ruins. Porquê? - Exigiu Hermione.

Tom a encarou indiferente.

– Elfos são só servos, seres inferiores, assim como os trouxas e abortos que não tem magia. E sangues-ruins... - Hesitou - Eu vou limpar o mundo dessa escória e para isso preciso de poder - Falou francamente pela primeira vez.

– E acha que vai conseguir isso?

– Sim, se eu tiver os meios necessários.

– As Artes das Trevas, você quer dizer.

– Exato. E não me olhe dessa forma, como se eu fosse malvado. Não existe o bem e o mal, somente o poder e aqueles que são muito fracos para possuí-los. - Recitou. - E chega desse assunto. Você ainda não compreende.

Hermione queria retrucar, que ela compreendia sim. Mas aquele dia estava indo de mal a pior. Primeiro o dia estava horrível para encontros, segundo, tiveram que duelar por um homem que nem se dignou a ficar e agradece-los, e terceiro, Aberforth lhes dera uma bronca. E agora estavam discutindo. Hermione tinha que fazer algo para melhorar.

Tom voltou a olhar para a paisagem e Hermione encarou o chão. A garota teve uma ideia e sorriu maliciosamente. Abaixou-se, enterrando a mão na neve.

– Riddle? - Chamou ela.

Quando ele se virou para ela, Hermione jogou a bola de neve no rosto dele, acertando em cheio.

– Mas que...? - Reclamou limpando a neve gelada de seu rosto.

– Guerra de bola de neve! - exclamou Hermione maliciosamente.

– É assim? Ótimo! - Disse ele abaixando e pegando neve, lançando-a em Hermione, que saltou para desviar e saiu correndo.

Tom correu atrás dela, ambos lançando todas as bolas de neve que conseguiram, rindo cada vez que acertavam. Ele já estava a meio metro de distância dela quando Hermione tropeçou e caiu, levando Tom junto quando ele tentou segurá-la, mas só conseguiu fazê-la mudar de posição e cair de costas.

Resultado: Ambos estavam no chão, com Tom por cima dela, apoiando-se nos joelhos e cotovelos para não por seu peso sobre ela. O riso morreu lentamente quando se deram conta da proximidade. Seus rostos estavam separados apenas por centímetros.

Tom observou os olhos castanho dourados de Hermione, as pupílas dilatadas, assim como ele sabia que as dele também estavam. Ele encarou os lábios avermelhados de Hermione e lembrou-se do gosto deles. Tom queria provar o sabor deles novamente.

E beijou-a.

No início era apenas um encostar de lábios, mas Tom sentiu todas as células do seu corpo reagirem a ela. Ele moveu os lábios, pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo.

E Hermione cedeu, sentindo ondas de calor por todo o seu corpo, assim como as tais "borboletas no estômago". Ela colocou as mãos nos cabelos negros e macios de Tom, embriagada por seu cheiro, seu toque. E odiava isso ao mesmo tempo em que gostava.

Separaram-se por falta de ar e Tom deu um meio sorriso malicioso, observando o rosto corado de Hermione por causa do frio e seus lábios inchados.

– Eu já disse que você tem que tomar mais cuidado, Granger, já lhe falei que nem sempre alguém forte e bonito como eu - Disse levantando - Vai estar com você para te ajudar a levantar quando cair. - Sorriu prepotente, oferecendo-lhe a mão para ajuda-lá a se levantar.

Hermione recusou a ajuda e levantou-se sozinha, bufando.

– Você não cansa de ser tão prepotente, arrogante e exibido? - Perguntou grosseira.

– Nem um pouco - Respondeu ele com tranquilidade. - E você, não cansa de ser tão sarcástica, cínica e irritante?

– Engraçadinho - Disse irônica.

– Vamos. Vou ter levar até seu salão comunal.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Terminado de subir as escadas, Tom e Hermione viram Aidan entrando no salão comunal. Ele, obviamente os vira e pareceu propositalmente a porta parcialmente aberta. O que era ótimo, assim Hermione não teria que responder nenhuma pergunta para entrar.

Ela virou-se para Tom e perguntou:

– Então? Nos vemos amanhã?

Tom assentiu e virou-se para ir embora, com Hermione observando-o ir. Ela já ia virando-se para entrar quando ouviu.

– Hey, Hermione? - Era Tom, parado nas escadas.

– Sim? - Perguntou meio surpresa por ele dizer seu primeiro nome.

– Até que o seu beijo não é ruim - Admitiu ele e deu um meio sorriso para ela.

Um meio sorriso verdade, sem a arrogância de sempre. E então ele virou-se e voltou a descer as escadas.

Hermione estava totalmente perplexa e não entendia porque seu coração estava acelerado daquela maneira. E nem a vontade boba de sorrir. Mas decidiu que não se importaria com isso por agora, estava cansada demais para isso.

– Seu beijo também não é nada mal, Tom - Admitiu baixinho para si mesma e entrou em seu salão comunal.


	33. Chapter 33

Abraxas Malfoy percorreu a pequena estrada de terra na calada da noite. Estava totalmente vestido de negro, um capuz sobre seu rosto.

O lugar por onde andava era uma estrada arenosa, forrada pela neve branca que caía. Pequenos casebres de madeira, a maioria podre, a rodeavam. Abraxas dirigiu-se mais a frente, aonde as casas iam tornando-se cada vez mais raras, até chegar a um pequeno estabelecimento. Um bar, realmente velho e sujo, mas cheio.

Entrou no bar e analisou o local. Paredes de madeira podre, sem tinta, e várias mesas onde diversos tipos de homem mal encarados bebiam, jogavam baralho, fumavam e contavam piadas sujas. O chão era de um cinza encardido e as janelas estavam tão cobertas de poeira que era quase impossível ver o lado de fora.

Abraxas foi até o balcão e dirigiu-se a dono do local, um homem velho, de cabelos crespos e grisalhos, dentes podres e nariz curvado.

– Moleques não são permitidos aqui – Falou o velho exibindo seus dentes podres e fazendo Abraxas ficar enjoado.

– Preciso de uma informação – disse Abraxas friamente.

O homem lhe deu um olhar superior.

– Beba alguma coisa e talvez eu te diga o que você quer saber – falou gravemente.

– Me dê um whisky de fogo – Pediu e o homem prontamente lhe atendeu – preciso saber onde estão Murray e Hayden.

O homem fez uma expressão de nojo e acenou com a cabeça para uma mesa ao fundo do local barulhento.

Abraxas bebeu todo o whisky de uma vez só, pagou e caminhou até o fundo aonde dois homens, um careca com uma cicatriz que ia da sobrancelha até a bochecha, obviamente cego de um olho. O outro era loiro de olhos castanhos e cruéis, com um pequeno corte na bochecha. Jogavam cartas e o careca – Murray – queixava-se:

– Você não sabe jogar Hayden.

– Você que não sabe perder – Replicou o loiro.

O caolho notou a aproximação de Abraxas e fez sinal com a cabeça para Hayden. Sua expressão indiferente mudou imediatamente pra pura frieza e curiosidade.

– Preciso falar com vocês – Falou Abraxas seriamente.

– O que um moleque como você iria querer conosco? – Perguntou Hayden.

– Tenho informações que certamente são do interesse de vocês. – Informou Abraxas.

Os dois mais velhos trocaram um olhar rápido.

– Senta aí. – Mandou Murray.

Abraxas fez o que lhe foi mandado e recordou-se dos momentos vistos por ele três dias atrás.

Ele, como disse que faria, seguiu Tom e Hermione no tal "encontro". Fora difícil, mas não impossível. Como não tinha capa de invisibilidade, usara um feitiço de desilusão, (um feitiço que ele era muito bom, por sorte) mas mesmo assim tomara cuidado de se esconder. Abraxas sabia que Tom podia reconhecer alguns feitiços e era melhor não arriscar.

Seguiu o casal por todos os lados até que os viu irem salvar um homem baixo, calvo e magro de vestes verdes sujas. Assistiu as trocas de palavras ofensivas, o duelo e viu o homem calvo fugir no meio da batalha e correr direto para a loja Dervixes e Bangues.

Olhou Aberforth Dumbledore interferir na luta, ouviu a conversa que tiveram e, com nojo, viu o beijo e o jeito como Tom e Granger se divertiram brincando na neve. E observou Tom acompanhar a garota até a torre da Corvinal, sem o casal saber que eram observados por um par de olhos azuis acinzentados.

Depois disso tivera uma ideia e fora fácil ir até a Dervixes e Bangues e arrancar a informação do velho calvo. Os homens eram seguidores de Grindelwald chamados Murray e Hayden. Estavam na Grã-Bretanha, tentando tirar informações sobre a possível localização de Gregorovitch, mas Abraxas não sabia o porquê e nem se importava. Tudo que ele queria saber era onde podia encontrar esses seguidores e ir até eles, pois sabia que eles não iriam deixar barato o duelo daquele dia.

– Fale logo o que tem para nos dizer – Disse Hayden.

– Posso trazê-los para vocês. Os dois adolescentes que lhes atacaram três dias atrás em Hogsmeade. – Falou Abraxas.

Hayden sorriu. Ele não podia imaginar que sua vingança poderia ser assim tão rápida.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

– Vamos logo Hermione! – Exclamou Madeleine puxando-a pela mão até a Sorveteria Florean Fortescue.

Elas estavam no Beco Diagonal para comprar os presentes de Natal. Combinaram com Ethan e Aidan de se encontrarem na sorveteria (pois eles haviam ido mais cedo) para depois irem juntos comprarem os presentes.

Aidan já estava com um sorvete de chocolate na mão, parado em frente à loja, junto com um Ethan que olhava ao redor avoado como sempre.

– Sorvete? Nesse frio? Em plena manhã? – Perguntou Madeleine ajeitando seu cachecol.

– Não existe frio quando se tem sorvete de chocolate à disposição. – Replicou Aidan - Além do mais, eu estou morrendo de fome.

– Quando você não está morrendo de fome? – Perguntou Madeleine sarcástica.

– Quando eu estou dormindo. – Falou simplesmente.

Madeleine bufou e Ethan e Hermione riram.

– Vamos logo, antes que comece a nevar novamente. – Avisou Hermione.

Foram de loja em loja a manhã inteira. Hermione comprou para Madeleine a saia que ela tanto queria da loja Talhejusto & Janota, para Aidan ela comprou óculos Storn Raincoats para jogos de quadribol, com lentes ante embaçantes proporcionando melhor visibilidade. E para Ethan ela comprou um livro com um tema um tanto excêntrico.

Depois de certo tempo resolveram se separar, pois Madeleine e Aidan ainda não tinham comprado todos os seus presentes. Resolveu-se então que Ethan iria com Madeleine e Aidan iria com Hermione.

Hermione notou que Aidan não gostou da escolha, mas não discutiu. Ele e Hermione caminharam lado a lado até que pararam em frente a uma pequena loja que vendia joias. Na vitrine estavam sendo exibidos vários colares.

– Madeleine iria adorar esse – comentou Hermione apontando para o um colar de prata com um pingente de coração com uma pedra azul em seu interior.

– Você acha? – Perguntou Aidan interessado.

– Claro que sim. Porque você não compra enquanto eu vou ali na Farmácia? Preciso de uns ingredientes para a aula de poções. – Sugeriu Hermione, mesmo que não fosse realmente comprar ingredientes de poções.

– O.K.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Aidan saiu da loja, satisfeito com sua compra. Talvez ele devesse entregar o presente de Madeleine pessoalmente, assim poderia chama-la para sair. O moreno avistou Hermione saindo da Farmácia carregando um pequeno embrulho junto com suas outras sacolas. Aidan não podia imaginar que tipo de ingrediente era aquele, mas não se importava realmente.

– Vamos? – Perguntou ele.

– Claro. Onde mesmo temos que nos encontrar com eles?

– No Três Vassouras - Respondeu.

E puseram-se a caminhar. Aidan, perdido em pensamentos sobre Madeleine. Ele não podia entender porque com ela era diferente. Ele simplesmente não conseguia ser direto com ela como ele era com as outras garotas. O moreno sentia que se tentasse algo com ela dessa forma, ele perderia a amizade da garota caso ela o recusasse. E ele não queria perde-la. Não queria ficar longe dela. Nunca.


	34. Chapter 34

Era véspera de natal. Abraxas Malfoy estava em seu dormitório, fingindo dormir. Ele conseguia ouvir Tom se arrumando para descer e tomar café. Eles eram os únicos ainda no dormitório e o loiro aguardava Tom sair.

Esperou cerca de dez minutos até ouvir passos saindo do dormitório, mas ainda assim esperou mais um tempo até ter certeza. Levantou-se rapidamente jogando os cobertores para longe. O chão gelado das masmorras irritando seus pés descalços. Abraxas pegou sua varinha embaixo do travesseiro – quando se é um sonserino, sempre é bom ter a varinha por perto – e aproximou-se da cômoda de Tom e abriu a gaveta com cuidado.

Viu os presentes que Tom ia enviar: Somente dois. Um para Abraxas – como sempre faziam todo natal – e um para Granger. Ele sabia o que era porque vira Tom comprar com os poucos galeões que possuía. Afinal, ele ainda viera de um orfanato e não tinha tanto dinheiro assim.

Abraxas apontou a varinha para o pacote e murmurou um feitiço para abrir o pequeno pacote sem rasgar. Logo em seguida murmurou outro: Um feitiço rastreador. Embrulhou o presente novamente, tomando cuidado para parecer que ninguém havia mexido.

Sorriu satisfeito. Logo teria seu acerto de contas.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

No dia seguinte, Tom levantou-se de sua cama já colocando um agasalho. Estava muito frio, e a neve não dava tregua. Apesar de Tom só ter entregada dois presentes este ano, ele recebeu vários, como acontecia sempre desde seu quarto ano. Ouviu um bocejo. Abraxas também estava acordando, junto com os outros garotos do dormitório, Avery e Lestrange.

Abraxas revirou sua pilha de presentes e resmungou:

– Walburga não me mandou nada.

Do outro lado do quarto, James Avery riu.

– É, mas ela me mandou.

Abraxas bufou impaciente.

– Dane-se, ela ainda vai ser minha.

– Vai sonhando, Malfoy - Gargalhou Lestrange.

– Cale a boca, Lestrange – Falou com um olhar mortal.

Tom revirou os olhos e mexeu nos seus presentes. Ele também recebera um presente de Walburga, mas não estava interessado. Achou o de quem ele estava esperando e se permitiu um pequeno sorriso. Esperava que talvez não recebesse nada dela.

Sabia o que era o presente que ganhar de Hermione antes mesmo de abrir. O formato dizia tudo: Ele ganhara um livro. Tom rasgou o papel de presente preto e ficou surpreso, para depois começar começar a gargalhar. Realmente aquilo era a cara de Hermione.

– O que foi, Tom? – Perguntou Abraxas se aproximando, curioso para saber o motivo de tal gargalhada do amigo.

O mesmo se dava a Avery e Lestrange, mas estes tinham o bom senso de ficar longe. Tom virou o livro para que Abraxas pudesse ver o título: _Guia Para Ex-Presidiários de Azkaban: Como Abandonar as Artes das Trevas._

– Ahn?

E Tom riu mais ainda da careta esquisita de Abraxas, deixando o loiro mais confuso ainda.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

– Hermione! Hermione, acorda! – Pedia Madeleine cutucando Hermione.

A garota resmungou algo e virou-se para o lado oposto ao de Madeleine, puxando o cobertor para cobrir sua cabeça. Madeleine bufou.

– Vamos, Hermione, acorda! É natal, – puxou as cobertas para longe de Hermione - e já quase meio dia! Anda!

Hermione piscou lentamente, bocejando. Ela sentiu a cabeça latejar e se esforçou para sentar.

– Meio dia? – Perguntou totalmente grogue.

– Sim. Nossa, Hermione, você está totalmente destruída garota. – Apontou Madeleine.

Era verdade. Hermione sempre tivera sono pesado, mas ultimamente estava ficando pior. Ela ia dormir cedo e acordava tarde, num sono tão pesado que era surpreendente que não babasse enquanto dormia. E quando acordava, sua cabeça latejava até ela ter tomado um bom café.

Hermione já não tinha mais a mesma energia de sempre durante o dia e ela desconfiava do porquê. Só esperava que não ficasse pior.

– Vamos, não fique aí com essa cara, é natal, abra seus presentes.

Hermione olhou para a pequena pilha de presentes ao lado de sua cama e pegou o primeiro que viu. Madeleine sentou em sua própria cama enquanto observava Hermione.

Ela abriu o pequeno pacote verde e retirou uma correntinha para, com um pingente em forma de estrela com um pedra azul safira por dentro.

Madeleine assobiou em apreciação.

– De quem você ganhou esse? – Perguntou a morena de olhos verdes.

Hermione olhou a pequena etiqueta que estava junto com o pacote e leu:

_Para: Hermione J. Granger_

_De: Tom M. Riddle._

– É do Tom – Anunciou Hermione.

– Hum... – sorriu maliciosa – Que fofo! – E sorriu mais ainda – Parece que as coisa estão ficando sérias. Um beijo, um colar...

– Olha só quem fala – interrompeu Hermione sorrindo tão maliciosamente quanto Madeleine e apontando para o colar em forma de coração que a outra usava – Você também ganhou um!

Madeleine automaticamente colocou a mão no colar em seu pescoço.

– É diferente – falou séria – Ganhei do Aidan e ele é só meu amigo. – Não acho que ele pense igual a você – Falou Hermione tranquilamente.

Já estava na hora de dar um empurrãozinho nesses dois.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou confusa.

– O que você ouviu.

Ficaram um momento constrangedor em silencio. Madeleine pareceu entender o que Hermione estava insinuando, mas não queria acreditar.

– Você não pode estar querendo dizer que...

– Com licença, – interrompeu Hermione levantando-se – mas eu vou tomar um banho agora, abro o resto dos presentes depois.

E saiu, deixando uma Madeleine perplexa e confusa no dormitório, sozinha.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

Hermione e Madeleine desceram as escadas rapidamente, para encontrar os garotos no salão principal. Não disseram mais nada sobre a conversa no dormitório. Madeleine tentando esquecer o que Hermione insinuara, pois hoje era o dia da peça. Ou melhor, da pantomima, já que o que iam fazer era um teatro gestual que faz o menor uso possível de palavras e o maior de gestos através de mímica.

A pantomima seria antes do jantar, e o professor de Herbologia, Herbert Beery pedira para que todos se servissem muito bem no almoço, pois o salão seria fechado para os preparativos do cenário.

Madeleine ensaiara com muito com seus colegas que iam atuar com ela, mas nenhum deles sabia que tipo de criatura o professor Silvano Kettleburn ia usar para ser o verme gigante da história. Ele dizia que queria que fosse surpresa, assim eles poderiam ficar surpresos, assim fazendo parecer mais convincente. Mas Madeleine ainda estava preocupada e nervosa.

Chegaram ao salão principal, que só havia uma mesa devido a pouca quantidade de alunos que ficaram ali para o natal. Hermione sentou ao lado de Ethan e Madeleine do lado de Aidan, de frente para Hermione e Ethan.

– Feliz Natal! – Disse Ethan para Madeleine.

Ela corou diante daqueles olhos cinzentos e sonhados, e disse:

– Feliz Natal.

Ela gostava muito de Ethan, e apesar dele ter desejado um feliz natal para todos do mesmo jeito, ela se bem do mesmo jeito.- Gostou do presente que te enviei, Aidan? - Perguntou Hermione de uma maneira indiferente apesar de estar sorrindo por dentro.

Aidan, que bebia um copo de suco de abobora, engasgou e tossiu. Madeleine bateu levemente nas costas dele com a mão.

– Você está bem? – Perguntou com um pontada de preocupação.

Hermione trocou um olhar com Ethan.

– Sim, estou – Disse Aidan desviando o rosto para longe de Madeleine, pois suas bochechas estavam coradas.

Ele voltou seus olhos azuis para Hermione.

– Sim, Hermione, gostei do presente.

Aidan estava sério e Hermione notou a decisão naqueles olhos profundos.

Ela assentiu levemente, aprovando. Ela sempre soube que ele não iria usar aquilo.

Além dos óculos para jogar Quadribol que Hermione tinha dado a Aidan, ela também tinha lhe dado a pequena poção que forma comprar na Farmácia enquanto ele comprava o colar para Madeleine. Era um pequeno frasquinho com uma poção roxa, e junto com ele, Hermione lhe enviara um bilhete dizendo: _Beba e terá coragem para dizer a Madeleine o que você tanto deseja. H.G._

Aidan ficara perplexo. Será que ela queria dizer o que ele achava que era? E se sim, era tão óbvio assim? O moreno ficara pensando nisso a manhã toda e primeiro pensara que Hermione estava claramente dizendo que ele era covarde e que precisava de uma poção para dizer o que sentira. Então ele decidira que não iria usar aquilo e dizer por conta própria. Ele sabia que Hermione só estava tentando ajudar, – e lhe dar um toque, por que ele estava sendo óbvio demais – mas iria fazer isso sozinho.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

A tarde se passou lentamente, principalmente para Madeleine, que mal conseguira comer no almoço, de tanta ansciedade. O professor Beery pedira que eles, os que iam apresentar a pantomima, chegarem uma hora e meia mais cedo, então, lá estava ela, entrando no salão. O palco estava gigante e Madeleine ficou uns bons cinco minutos observando tudo até ir até lá.

Madeleine conseguia ouvir o barulho de vozes antes mesmo de colocar o pé nos "bastidores" improvisados.

– Como pode ter beijado o Avery? O AVERY! – Gritava o lufano John Madley. – Achei que me amava!

– Eu já disse, ELE ME BEIJOU! A FORÇA! – Retorquia a sonserina Annabel Willow.

– Chega! Não acredito nisso, a menos que tenha como provar. Não vou ficar fazendo o papel de traído de Hogwarts!

– Está terminando comigo?

– Sim!

Um silencio pairou sobre o local enquanto o "casal" se encarava raivosamente. Madeleine se fez aparecer.

– Com licença? O professor está por aqui?

Eles lhe encararam com surpresa. Depois Annabel a fuzilou com o olhar e John sorriu como se tivesse tido um ideia brilhante. Ideia essa que Madeleine tinha certeza de que não ia ser nada boa para ela.


	35. Chapter 35

John Madley era um garoto de estatura mediana, cabelos lisos cor de areia e olhos verdes. Era um típico lufano, justo e sincero, exceto talvez quando se tratava de Annabel Willow.

Annabel era uma sonserina baixinha e raivosa, de longos cabelos ruivos encaracolados. John e Annabel pretendiam se casar após terminarem Hogwarts. Isso, é claró, foi antes dele ter visto e Rosier se beijando.

A ruiva jurava que tinha sido forçado. E John queria acreditar, mas era difícil, principalmente quando o cara que ela estava beijando era Rosier. John se sentia magoado e com ciúmes.

E era aí, quando viu Madeleine, que teve a ideia. Ele sempre foi justo e por isso achava que Annabel devia receber um pouco do própria remédia para sentir o que ele sentiu, o beijo sendo forçado ou não.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Tom reprimiu a vontade de suspirar pela milésima vez naquele dia. Era ótimo estar em Hogwarts, principalmente no natal, mas ele não conseguia parar de pensar em Hermione Granger. Aquela maldita sangue-ruim não saía de sua cabeça, era como se estivesse enfeitiçado.

O moreno se deitou em sua camano quarto de monitor chefe. Só o usava quando queria ficar sozinho, o que era frequente, mas nas férias prefiria ficar no dormitório nas masmorras.

Tom recordava claramente das vezes em que beijava Hermione. A primeira, neste mesmo quarto, forçadamente. A segunda, na neve, lá fora, nas margens do lago negro.

Na primeira vez, ele interpretara o desejo que sentira como efeito colateral de Hermione ter bebido a poção. Ele estava sob controle, mas pensava que só a desejava por tê-la beijado e que, talvez houvessem alguns resquícios da poção nos lábios dela.

Mas na segunda vez, não havia nenhuma poção e, mesmo estando sobre a neve, isso não o impedira de arder de desejo. Ele se perguntou o porquê de tal coisa, mas logo afastou tais pensamentos. A explicação era óbvia: Ele era adolescente e seus hormônios estavam reagindo. E já fazia algum tempo desde que havia estado com alguma garota.

Tom nem mesmo pensou ser algo sobre aquela maldita palavra começada por "A". Ele não acreditava que tal coisa existisse. Fora criado num orfanato trouxa, sendo constantemente agredido e perturbado pelas outras crianças, desenvolvendo assim raiva e crueldade, apesar de já ter gosto para isso.

Sempre achara que seu pai fosse um grande bruxo, pois sua mãe havia morrido quando ele nascera. Afinal, nenhum ser que tivesse magia podia morrer de forma tão tola.

Ressintia-se pelo pai nunca o ter procurado, mas achava que ele devia ter seus motivos.

Só descobrira a verdade pouco tempo atrás. Seu pai era só um maldito trouxa que achava que ele era uma aberração assim como sua mãe um dia fora.

Odiou-o com todo o seu ser. E matou-o junto com os seus avôs.

E por essas razões, Tom Riddle nunca acreditou ou compreendeu o amor. Como poderia?

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Hermione entrou no salão principal acompanhada de Aidan e Ethan. Faltava cerca de meia hora para a pantomima começar, mas eles chegaram cedo para ficar nos lugares da frente, assim como Madeleine pedira. Ethan carregava uma câmera com ele para tirar fotos no final da apresentação.

O salão estava absurdamente quente comparado ao resto do castelo, então os três tiveram que tirar os casacos para não começarem a suar. O lugar estava todo arrumado com várias árvores enfeitadas, assim como viscos pendurados nas portas de toda Hogwats e Hermione teve o cuidado de não passar embaixo de nenhum mas diferente do habitual o teto estava diferente, mostrando um céu alaranjado e arroxeado, como se estivessem num pôr do sol e não havia nenhum sinal de velas.

Alguns professores estavam no fundo do salão, pertro do palco, que ocupava todo o fundo, de modo que era impossível ir até a parte de trás sem passar pelo cenário.

Cadeiras estavam postas no meio do salão e uma das longas mesas estava na parte direita, para o jantar depois da pantomina.

Os três amigos foram a primeira fileira de assentos conversando entre si, esperando os outros alunos e professores chegarem. Nem três minutos se passaram e Tom Riddle entrou no salão, junto com Malfoy, Avery e Lestrange. Os sonserinos sentaram na última fileira sob o olhar dos três corvinos e Tom, notando, deu um meio sorriso malicioso.

Hermione cerrou os olhos e murmurou um "prepotente" para ele, e vendo o sorriso aumentar, a garota teve certeza de que ele entendeu.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Madeleine estava nervosa. Faltava alguns minutos para a pantomima de natal começar e ela, assim como os outros, já estavam devidamente vestidos em trajes medievais, John com uma armadura. Todos pareciam um pouco nervosos, até Walburga Black, uma garota alta, de cabelos negros e de personalidade muito suspeita, na opinião de certo que a pantomima era só para pouco mais de vinte alunos, uns poucos professores, mas também haviam os fantasmas que não iam atuar de figurantes na pantomima e alguns quadros que pediram para também.

E tudo isso a fazia ficar nervosa. Era uma sorte ter Dumbledore e o Barão Sangrento para controlar Pirraça, pois era certo que ele iria fazer alguma coisa para atrapalhar a pantomima.

John, Annabel, Walburga e Madeleine estavam impedidos de ver o cenário do palco, apesar de óbviamente terem uma noção básica dele e dos efeitos especiais. Nesse momento estavam atrás do palco, pois além do fundo normal de céu e floresta que se moviam magicamente, estava uma cortina de velido negra, exatamente igual a que impedia o público de ver o cenário nesse momento.

No momento certo, os quatro entrariam por uma escada lateral acoplada ao palco e as cortinas subiríam.

Madeleine respirou fundo, irritada pelo tamanho calor que estava fazendo. O professor Silvano Kettleburn havia dito que a criatura que ele usaria para fazer o verme gigante necessitava de muito fogo mágico para viver. Também havia dito que a criatura era uma descoberta totalmente nova, o que a deixou preocupada. E se aquela coisa se voltasse contra eles? Mas quando disse isso ao professor, ele riu e disse que tudo estava sob controle. Madeleine não tinha tanta certeza, principalmente porque a sanidade de Kettleburn era um tanto duvidosa.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

O professor Beery fez sinal para os quatro se prepararem e subiu no palco e atravessou a cortina da frente e começou a falar toda aquela baboseira sobre o quanto estava orgulhoso por estrear a primeira pantomima de natal de de Hogwarts e sobre como ele também estava orgulhoso de ter escolhido um elenco tão maravilhoso da para estrear. Agradeceu aos professores que ajudaram, agradeceu a presença dos alunos, fantasmas e quadros que resolveram vir assistir.

Hermione sinceramente não ligava para tudo isso e Aidan estava quase pedindo para um fantasma atravessa-lo, tamanho era o calor. E pensar que estava nevando lá fora. _O que estava causando tanto calor?_ Se perguntava Hermione. Ela tinha um mal pressentimento em relação a tudo isso. Já Ethan dizia que todo o calor era devido aos tais _Tretak's_ que estavam felizes felizes demais com esse natal e essa pantomima. Hermione nem mesmo pensou em dizer que duvidava da existencia de tais seres, depois de tanto tempo na Corvinal, ela aprendeu um pouco da lógica de Ethan lógica essa que sempre achara distorcida e viu o ponto de vista dele. Não era tão estranho depois que você se acostuma. O loiro sonhador costumava ver as coisas pelo contrario e acreditava no irreal. Mas quem eram ela para duvidar disso afinal? Seu vida já era um tanto irreal mesmo.

... E então, sem mais delongas, A Fonte da Sorte!

O público aplaudiu enquanto o professor Beery descia do palco praticamente correndo e se sentou junto com os outros professores, que resolveram se sentar no fundo para controlar conversas paralelas de fantasmas.

A cortina subiu e Hermione avistou o cenário. Era, aparentemente o alto de morro, visto a inclinação. Na parte direita do palco havia um muro alto e um portão de ferro que não dava chance para ver o que havia lá dentro. Na parte esquerda estavam John, Madeleine, Walburga e Annabel em seus trajes de Cavaleiro Azarado, Asha, Altheda e Amata, respectivamente. Havia também uam multidão de fantasmas, mais até do que os que estavam assistindo.

A multidão berrava enfurecida, o que chegava até a ser cómico, pois não tinha nenhum fantasma na história real e o berro enfurecido não parecia nem um pouquinho como um berro enfurecido.

Madeleine parece que vai vomitar Notou Ethan.

Era verdade. Ou Madeleine estava interpretando muito bem, pois sua personagem era doente, ou ia vomitar. John estava tão suado que parecia de ia deslizar de sua armadura e sair correndo nú, mas pelo menos ele mantinha a postura. As garotas estavam um pouco suadas, mas nem um pouco como John.

O quarteto se movia em direção ao portão, desviando dos fantasmas, quando uma luz de sol falso surgiu do teto do palco. Uma parte do portão se abriu e plantas rastejantes surgiram de lá dentro e se enrolaram em Madeleine, que era o primeira mais perto.

Wow! - Exclamou Madeleine.

Ela se agarrou no pulso de Walburga quando foi puxada pela planta, e Walburga se agarrou nas vestes de Annabel que segurou em John. Os quatro, gritando, foram puxados para dentro do portão, ao mesmo tempo em que o lugar todo se movia.

O cenário deslizou da direita para a esquerda, levando toda a multidão de fantasmas embora e parando quando mostrava a parte detrás do portão. Os quatro estavam no chão e as plantas estavam se soltando e os deixando ir.

O que havia dentro do portão era um lindo jardim cheio de arbustos, mas não era só isso. Havia também o motivo de todo aquele calor.

Um cinzal. Um imenso cinzal ingurgitado.


	36. Chapter 36

Um cinzal é uma cobra fina, cinza claro de olhos rutilantes e classificação XXX, segundo o livro Animais Fantásticos & Onde Habitam. A pergunta era: Por que eles estavam usando um cinzal ingurgitado numa pantomima de natal?

Em seu tamanho normal, um cinzal não deve ter mais de meio metro, mas como fora ingurgitado, aquela coisa devia estar com uns oito metros. Aquilo não era nem um pouco seguro!

Hermione pensava tentando descobrir o porquê. Ao olhar para os outros da platéia, descobriu que eles estavam impressionados, ou até mesmo com nojo do cinzal, mas não medo. Por quê?

– Wow! Aquilo está cheio de _Tretak's_– Apontou o loiro ao seu lado.

Foi só dar uma olhada para Ethan que Hermione entendeu. _É claro! Como pude ser tão burra?_ Se perguntava a garota. Ethan Scamander, um provável parente de Newt Scamander, o homem que daqui a alguns anos lançaria o primeiro volume de Animais Fantásticos & Onde Habitam, onde estão as primeiras informações sobre o cinzal. Ninguém tinha noção de que aquela coisa podia acabar com o salão em pouco tempo.

Enquanto Hermione pensava, no palco, a pantomima continuava. Os quatro se levantaram do chão e os personagens de Madeleine e Walburga brigavam com a personagem de Annabel.

– Por que o trouxe junto? – Perguntava Walburga.

– Apenas um pode se banhar na fonte da sorte no topo do morro e já será bem difícil decidir qual de nós será, sem adicionar mais um! - Brigava Madeleine.

– Peço que me desculpe, bela dama. – Interviu John – Sei que sou desprovido de magia, portanto sou inútil e pretendo sair deste jardim – Falou ele encarando apenas estava errado. Era para ele dizer aquilo para Annabel. Madeleine e Walburga trocaram olhares confusos, mas Annabel já estava encarando John com coisa sobre a ruiva, é que ela é extremamente ciúmenta e mesmo que ela e John tenham terminado, isso não significava que ela tivesse parado de gostar dele. John voltou seus olhos verdes para a ruiva e deu um meio sorriso. Ele estava provocando.

– Medroso – Censurou Annabel com o suor escorrendo pela testa – Desembainhe sua espada, Cavaleiro, e nos ajude a atingir a nossa meta.

O grupo concordou entre si e voltaram-se para olhar o jardim, parecendo finalmente notar o cinzal gigante, e isso realmente dava uma sensação falso, visto que seria impossível não notar aquela cobra antes.

Hermione não tinha certeza se devia levantar e avisar Dumbledore. Quer, quais eram as chances? Ela não estava fazendo aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e não conhecia direito o professor Kettleburn, mas ele não seria louco o suficiente para colocar uma criatura que ele não sabia como controlar num palco, não é mesmo?

– Aidan – Chamou Hermione cutucando o garoto – Como é o professor Kettleburn?

– O que? Por que você...

– Só diga – Interrompeu.

– Bom, ele é alto e tem cabelos brancos...–

– Não, a personalidade!

– Ah, todo mundo duvida um pouco da sanidade dele, mas ele é legal e...

– Ei! Quietos aí! - Pediu um fantasma que flutuava a poucos cadeiras deles.

O cinzal que estava na parte direita do palco, todo enrolado sobre si mesmo, fez um som de sibilar e palavras soaram, como se estivessem vindo dele:

– Paguem-me a prova de suas dores.

O grupo se entreolhou, falsamente confusos, e John sacou sua espada e foi para cima do cinzal, que, com apenas um movimento coma cauda, bateu na espada fazendo-a se quebrar em pedaços.

O garoto recuou, dessa vez verdadeiramente assustado. Apesar de estar com a armadura e não ter encostado a mão naquela criatura, ele sentiu como se tivesse acabado de queimar os dedos.

As garotas retiraram suas varinhas das vestes, prontas para se defender. Madeleine, que jurava ter visto um brilho avermelhado quando a criatura se moveu, aproximou-se.

Ela lançou um feitiço mudo – Estupefaça – direito na cabeça daquela criatura, já esperando que não tivesse efeito. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu, só que ao invés de fica parado, apenas barrando a passagem deles, a criatura sibilou e fez um movimento com a cauda, batendo com muita força nas pernas de Madeleine que caiu, berrando de dor, porque, mesmo com as vestes por cima, o toque daquela coisa estava queimando como se suas pernas estivessem em chamas.

Ethan levantou-se de supetão.

– Madeleine!

O moreno tinha certeza de que aquilo não estava no roteiro, ele tinha ajudado-a a ensaiar, afinal. As pessoas e fantasmas em volta estavam surpresos, indecisos se aquilo fora realmente um acidente ou se era parte da pantomima.

Aidan queria correr até lá e ajuda-la, mas Ethan segurava-o.

– Me solta!

– Senta aí! Eles vão improvisar e dar um jeito nisso, Madeleine não ia querer que a pantomina que ela tanto ensaiou fosse um fiasco.

– Ethan tem razão. Senta, todo mundo está te encarando. – Falou Hermione, tentando parecer indiferente.

Alguns professores tentavam acalmar a algazarra de alguns fantasmas e alunos. Hermione teve um vislumbre de Tom, ele estava com um semblante sério, como se pressentisse desastre.

No palco, John, Walburga e Annabel corriam na direção de Madeleine e a puxavam para longe do cinzal, que se contorcia e sibilava, mas não atacava-os.(P) John puxou Madeleine, que tinha lágrimas de dor escorrendo pelo rosto, para se sentar e apoiou-a em seu peito. Ele olhou para as pernas de Madeleine e viu que as vestes estavam chamuscadas e colando na pele da garota. Cheiro de fumaça se espalhava pelo local.

– A varinha! Rápido! - Disse ele.

Walburga obedeceu e murmurava feitiços de cura. Annabel ficou parada, sem fazer nada, observando com ódio John pegar as mãos de Madeleine e dizendo que ia ficar tudo bem. Sua preocupação com ela parecia ser muito real.

– Ajude aqui! - Resmungou Walburga para Annabel.

– Não.

– Não? – John voltou-se para Annabel viu os olhos dela e compreendeu – Por favor, compreenda!

John entendeu que seu plano estava dando mais certo do que pensava, afinal na história original ele fazia par com Amata, que era Annabel, mas resolvera fazer ciúme nela transferindo seu amor para Asha, que era Madeleine. Ele só não esperava que este acidente tivesse acontecido e que Annabel estivesse apontando uma varinha para ele.

– Saía de perto dele! – Falou Annabel para Madeleine que graças aos feitiços de Walburga já estava com um pouco menos de dor.

– Annabel! Pare com isso! Eu só estou tentando ajudar! – Falava John.

Annabel nem sequer piscou. Sua atenção estava toda em Madeleine que ainda chorava.

– Qual é o seu problema? Não vê que ela está machucada? – Interferia Walburga.

– Cale a boca, Black, isso não tem nada a ver com você. – Respondeu.

– Hey! Ninguém manda Walburga Black calar a boca! Muito menos alguém como você, Willow! – Berrou ela levantando e apontando a varinha para Annabel.

Hermione desistiu de simplesmente esperar que aquele cinzal estive sob controle. Reparou que ele estava se debatendo e que tinha muita fumaça saindo detrás dele. Os ovos do cinzal! Iam fazer aquele palco pegar fogo! A garota subiu em sua cadeira e se voltou para a o público agitado. Alguns estavam assustados, alguns estavam rindo com a perspectiva de alguma fofoca para contar para os outros e uns fantasmas gritavam. O professor Beery corria paro o palco parar tentar fazer Walburga e Annabel para de duelar.

– Corram! – Berrou Hermione – A criatura vai explodir! Corram! Andem! Saiam daqui!

O tumulto aumentou consideravelmente, fantasmas atravessando alunos que levantavam de suas cadeiras.

– O que está dizendo? – Gritou o diretor Dippet para Hermione – Como é que sabe que vai explodir.

– Dumbledore! – Gritou Hermione.

Dumbledore entendeu e já estava mandando os alunos sairem do salão. Hermione saltou da cadeira já pegando a varinha e indo em direção ao palco. Talvez se conseguisse fazer os ovos congelarem...

– Onde você vai? Os _Tretak's_ estão irritados! – Gritava Ethan para ser ouvindo por entre os berros dos alunos, fantasmas e professores.

– Os ovos que a criatura pôs! Vão incendiar tudo! Tenho que congela-los antes que a criatura exploda!

– Explodir? - Gritava Aidan – Então vai acertar Madeleine! Eu vou com você!

– Não! Ethan, leve ele! – Mandou Hermione sendo prontamente obedecida.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Tom não estava entendo nada daquela confusão. Ele, já que estava no fundo, subira em sua cadeira tentando o ver o que é que estava acontecendo. Black e Willow duelavam ferozmente no palco e acabaram acertando o professor Beery, Madley estava carregando Clearwater para fora do palco, a roupa da garota chamuscada na parte da pernas. Ouvira quando Hermione gritava que aquela criatura iria explodir, mas não entendia. Por que aquela coisa simplesmente explodiria? E o que era aquele brilho vermelho atrás da cobra? Era... Fogo? Sim, era fogo! Tom conseguia ver fumaça saindo de lá. Vislumbrou Scamander prendendo os braços de Bell para trás e o puxando para longe do palco e viu Hermione correndo até a criatura com a varinha em mãos.

Ela era louca? Ela mesmo disse que era perigoso! Tom pulou da cadeira e tirou a varinha das vestes e correu atrás dela.

– Tom volte aqui! É perigoso! – Dizia o professor Slughorn.

Mas não deu ouvidos a ele, tinha que ir atrás de Hermione. Mas era tarde de mais. A criatura explodiu com uma onda de faísca e poeira e fumaça.

A última coisa que viu antes de cair no chão foi um pedaço do soalho do palco voar e bater violentamente contra a cabeça de Hermione.


	37. Chapter 37

Tom gemeu de dor e rolou para o lado, ficando deitado de barriga pra baixo no chão do salão principal.

A poeira branca cobria todo o lugar, assim como a fumaça, e Tom começou a tossir, engasgado. Forçou a visão para entender qual era a situação das poucas pessoas que ainda estavam no salão.

Viu alguns alunos se levantarem de deixo de escombros de cadeiras e árvores de natal. O que restava do palco era um tremenda confusão.

Havia um buraco enorme entre as tábuas do soalho onde a criatura havia estado e envolta disso, o que restara estava pegando fogo, que aumentava rapidamente. As cortinas, que se penduravam tortas, queimavam quase que instantaneamente, e as labaredas logo começariam a queimar as árvores de natal que ainda estavam de pé.

Tom não tinha certeza se sua visão o estava enganando, mas tinha certeza de que vira o professor Beery correr por entre a fumaça com a cabeça encolhida em proporções muito anormais.

Tateou o chão tentando encontrar sua varinha, sem sucesso. Praguejando, levantou-se cobrindo o nariz e a boca com a mão. Tom estava todo cheio de poeira branca, do cabelo até os sapatos, o que dava uma impressão de neve, e isso era muito irônico, visto que o salão estava estava, literalmente, pegando fogo.

Ele correu por entre a fumaça, tentando achar algum sinal de Hermione. Pegou um vislumbre da armadura de John Madley e soube que tinha que ir para o outro lado.

Quando finalmente achou, deparou-se como um horrível cena: Hermione estava completamente soterrada entre a madeira perto do palco e Tom só soube que era ela porque ele viu o tão familiar anel azul na mão dela - a única parte visível que daria para identificar que havia alguém debaixo daquela pilha de madeira, que também estava começando a pegar fogo.

Tom desesperou-se. Como ia tira-lá de lá sem sua varinha? Tentou usar magia sem varinha para movimentar as tábuas, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi fazê-las tremerem. _Vamos_, pensou, estendendo as duas mãos na frente do corpo, para tentar se concentar. Mas aquele acre de fumaça de madeira o estava fazendo tossir violentamente e sentir uma imensa vontade de vomitar. Seus olhos estavam começando a ver coisas dobradas. _Não_, pensou determinado, _eu não vou deixa-lá morrer._

Usando toda a sua força de vontade, Tom enfiou as mãos nuas nas tábuas e berrou de dor, mas não parou. Que irônico. Justo ele, Tom Riddle, experimentando a dor que tanto costava de inflingir.

A dor clareou sua mente e sua visão, então ele arrancou toda a madeira de cima de Hermione, farpas entrando em seus dedos e palmas queimados. Tom viu o estado da garota. Muito sangue saía da parte direita da cabeça dela, seu braço esquerdo estava curvado num ângulo estranho e as queimaduras estavam muito feias. Vários corpos se espalhavam por seu corpo, sua roupa estava em frangalhos.

Tom passou os braços pelas costas e pelos joelhos da garota e levantou-a com dificuldade, tentando enconstar suas mãos doloridas o minímo possível. Andou devagar, tentando ir até as portas do salão, mas estava fraquejando, suas pernas falhando e sua visão estava nublando novamente.

Chegou a pensar que não conseguiria chegar até lá, quando, por entre a fumaça, surgiu Dumbledore que imediatamente conjurou uma maca quando os viu. Tom colocou Hermione com o cuidado que conseguia nessa situação - o que não era muito - e sentiu suas pernas amolecerem.

Tentou se apoiar, mas gritou quando as mãos queimadas encostaram na maca. Sentiu Dumbledore o se gurando para não cair no chão, e, finalmente mergulhou na inconsciência.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Tom acordou com uma sensação de queimação nos pulmões. Arfou, não se sentindo nada bem. Seus olhos ardiam, mas a sensação em sua mãos era ótima, um entorpecimento criado por alguma poção ou qualquer coisa assim. Estava na enfermaria e ainda estava usando as mesmas roupas poeirentes, rasgadas e chamuscadas de antes.

Olhou para o teto, suspirando de alívio e cansaço. _Eu devo estar maluco_, pensou, analisando as mãos enfaixadas.

Tom sentou-se na cama e puxou uma brecha nas cortinas e olhou o resto da enfermaria. Estava cheia de alunos, mas silenciosa, apenas alguns alunos ainda estavam sendo atendidos.

Devia ser bem tarde. A cama ao seu lado também tinha uma pequena brecha nas cortinas e Tom vislumbrou os cabelos de Hermione. Ele tinha certeza que eram os dela.

O moreno levantou-se, os pés descalços fazendo contato com o chão frio. Silenciosamente, deslizou por entre as cortinas e fechou bem a de Hermione para que ninguém o visse.

A garota estava vestindo a típica roupa de hospital. Sua cabeça estava todo enfaixada e o olho dela estava roxo escuro. O braço esquerdo estava reto, enfaixado e enrolado numa tala acolchoada de algodão de cada lado. A maioria dos cortes mais feios estavam cobertos com algum curativos, mas outros estavam expostos.

Era óbvio que ela estava recebendo melhor tratamento que ele, talvez melhor até que os outros alunos, mas Tom não se importava.

Mas porque ele se arriscara tanto por ela? Nem ele sabia. Logo ele que sempre temera a morte, que tinha feito suas Horcruxes para ser imortal. Era por isso? Por que já tinha duas Horcruxes e não temia mais tanto a morte quanto antes? Não. Mas era a única explicação, não era? Ele não entendia sua urgencia em salva-lá daquela forma. Colocar sua mãos no fogo por ela. Tom podia ter simplesmente ter deixado-a morrer.

Mas ele não o fez. Por quê?

Era porque, independentemente dela ser uma sangue-ruim, ela era interessante e o divertia? Não, só isso não poderia ser o motivo. Era porque ele desconfiava que ela escondia um grande segredo dele? Segredo esse que, ela não podia morrer antes de contar para ele? Sim, tinha que ser isso. Não tinha nada a ver com o fato de que ele não queria que ela saísse de sua vida dessa forma. Nem que ele, em seu íntimo, se sentia aliviado só por tê-la ali, viva só por estar. Não mesmo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Aidan andava de um lado para o outro do lado de fora da enfermeira, preocupado. Alguns alunos também esperavam lá junto com ele, os que tiveram sorte de não se machucar na confusão. Fantasmas iam de um lado para outro no castelo, fofocando sobre o que aconteceu com os quadros.

– Você vai abrir um buraco no chão, Bell – Reclamou Elizabeth que estava sentada no chão ao lado da porta da enfermaria.

– Ninguém pediu a sua opinião, Edgecombe – Retorquiu Aidan.

Elizabeth bufou.

– Olha aqui, Bell, todos nós aqui estamos preocupados com nossos amigos, mas ficar aí fazendo cena não vai ajudar em nada – Falou ela observando alguns alunos da sonserina que falavam baixo entre si do outro lado do corredor.

– Ela tem razão, Aidan – Disse Ethan que estava sentando um pouco mais afastado de Elizabeth.

Aidan riu amargo.

– Tudo isso é culpa sua, Ethan! Se você não tivesse me arrastado de lá, Madeleine não estaria quasse morrendo agora! – Acusou.

Ethan fez um som estrangulado e o corredor ficou em silêncio.

– Pois me desculpe então se eu estava fazendo o que Hermione pediu, tentando tirar meu melhor amigo do perigo – Falou.

– Madeleine também era nossa amiga! Também tinha que ser salva!

– Ela não podia ser salva! Acha que se eu não pudesse eu também não a salvaria? John também fez o possível para ajudar e não conseguiu! Por que acha que você conseguiria!? – Exclamou Ethan.

– Porque eu a amo daria minha vida por ela! – Gritou Aidan de uma vez.

Silencio. Todos naquele corredor estavam surpresos.

Primeiro porque nunca viram Ethan discutir, ele sempre fora tão avoado que não acharam que discutir desse jeito fora da personalidade dele. E segundo porque Aidan Bell, o engraçadinho que sempre vivia discutindo com Madeleine acabara de gritar que a amava.

Aidan pareceu ter finalmente noção do que estava fazendo e ficou embaraçado. Colocou as mãos no rosto e disse:

– Me desculpe, me desculpe, você tem razão.

Ethan sorriu compreensivo e levantou-se colocando a mão no ombro do amigo.

– Tudo bem. Não se preocupe, ela vai ficar bem.

Aidan esperava fervorosamente que sim.


	38. Chapter 38

Elizabeth não gostava de esperar. Por que não podiam dizer para ela como Ewan estava para poder ir embora logo?

No meio de toda aquela confusão, o garoto machucara a perna, mas era só isso que ela sabia. Queria estar em sua cama, debaixo dos cobertores, dormindo. Mas não faria isso até ter notícias dele, ela não era tão sem coração a ponto de saber que _o seu garoto_ estava machucado e não saber a gravidade da situação.

Elizabeth observava os outros alunos no corredor silencioso. Alguns em pé, outros sentados no chão. Ninguém falava.

Todos os Lufanos que não tinham se machucado, estavam ali de pé, o que era só três. Da Grifinória só havia dois e da Sonserina só estava Abraxas Malfoy ali de pé, sozinho. Os outros sonserinos haviam ido dormir e só ele ficara.

Só Tom Riddle daquela casa havia se machucado. O que era estranho porquê Tom estava sentado no fundo, junto com os outros Sonserinos, o que facilitava muito a saída.

E da Corvinal só havia ela, Ethan e Aidan, este último se revelando uma grande surpresa. Quem diria que ele berraria que amava Madeleine na cara de Ethan?

Elizabeth sempre desconfiara que existia algo entre aquele trio, talvez algo entre Ethan e Madeleine, talvez até um ménage à trois entre os três, mas aí Elizabeth se lembrava que eles eram muito puritanos para esta última especulação.

Mas realmente amor entre aqueles dois briguentos? Elizabeth nunca imaginara. Bom, mas não dizia que o ódio e o amor caminham lado a lado? Não que eles se odiassem, mas... Ah, você entendeu.

E também não era como se Elizabeth ficasse perdendo tempo muito neles.

Nesse momento a porta da enfermaria se abriu revelendo o professor Dumbledore. Todos que estavam sentados levantaram-se - incluindo Elizabeth - e, assim como os outros, o encararam ansciosamente.

O professor suspirou cansado.

– Está tarde, vão para seus dormitórios, amanhã saberam sobre seus colegas.

Reclamações começaram e Dumbledore ergueu as mãos, fazendo gestos para silenciar os adolescentes.

– Não se preocupem, a maioria vai ficar bem – Disse o professor.

– A maioria? – A voz de Malfoy se elevou por entre os murmúrios.

Abraxas saíu de onde estava encostado na parede, as mãos nos bolsos e os olhos azuis acinzentados frios como duas pedras de gelo.

– Então tem alguém que pode não ficar bem?

Dumbledore estava sério, mas respondeu calmamente.

– Sua suposição está correta, senhor Malfoy. Suponho que ainda está aqui para ter notícias de seus colega? Tom Riddle? Pois ele está muito bem.

Abraxas crispou a boca. A ténue luz dos archotes dando a ele uma aparência mais sombria.

– Ótimo – disse o loiro – Ótimo.

E se fez de indiferente, mas Elizabeth conhecia Abraxas um pouco mais que a maioria dos presentes na sala, considerando que já transou com ele.

O loiro não estava nem um pouco satisfeito que Tom estivesse bem.

Abraxas desviou seus olhos azuis acinzentados para ela. O aviso era nitído em seus olhos. "Não se intrometa".

E Elizabeth realmente preferia ficar bem longe, principalmente depois de ter recusado ajudá-lo.

– Mas e Madeleine? – Pergutou Aidan.

– E Hermione – Lembrou Ethan.

Isso fez Aidan se sentir culpado. Ele não havia parado para pensar no estado da amiga nem um instante. Só estivera cego de preocupação por Madeleine. Madeleine, Madeleine, Madeleine. Quanto havia se tornado tão dependente dela?

Dumbledore suspirou, vendo que todos os poucos estudantes queriam saber.

– A senhorita Granger sofreu uma... Contusão moderada na cabeça e vai ficar alguns dias dormindo, mas vai ficar bem.

– Contusão moderada? Não entendi – Falou Ethan com seus olhos cinza confusos.

– Para ser mais claro, é uma pancada na cabeça. Quando a criatura explodiu fez parte do palco explodir juntamente ela. A senhorita Granger foi atingida com um pedaço de soalho na cabeça, mas ela foi tirada de lá bem a tempo, bem heroicamente, me atreva a dizer – Explicou Dumbledore com seus olhos azuis brilhando misteriosamente.

– Heroicamente? Como assim? – Perguntos Aidan.

– Logo saberá, senhor Bell. E quanto a senhorita Clearwater, receio que ela não teve tanta sorte.

O coração de Aidan falhou uma batida.

– Ela está...? - O moreno não conseguiria dizer "morta".

– Ela foi transferida para St. Mungus.

Tanto Aidan quanto Ethan exalaram, um pouco mais alíviados, fazendo sair um pouco de vapor de suas bocas. Chegava até a ser cômico de antes estar tão calor e agora tão frio. Elizabeth ajeitou seu cachecol em volta do pescoço.

– Mas ela vai ficar bem, não é? – Exigiu Aidan.

– Não sabemos – Disse Dumbledore com certa tristeza.

Aidan inspirou e exalou profundamente. Ethan parecia querer chorar, mas não ia. Ele tinha que amparar o amigo, não o contrário.

– Agora, – Começou Dumbledore – nenhum dos outros está em riso, apesar dos ferimentos. Peço que todos se dirijam aos seus salões comunais, amanhã poderão visitar seu amigos e colegas.

Dumbledore voltou-se para a enfermaria e os alunos voltaram em silêncio para suas casas. Ethan colocava a mão no ombro do amigo, amparando-o e rezando para tudo ficar bem.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Hermione estava num estado de semi consciência. Começou lentamente e ela começou a ouvir vozes, mas não conseguia abrir os olhos ou sequer se mexer.

– Ela vai ficar bem? – Perguntava alguém com uma voz familiar.

– Sim, mas vai demorar mais algum tempo para acordar – Respondeu uma segunda voz.

– Mas já faz três dias – Replicava a primeira voz.

– Nesses casos realmente demora, você também dormiria assim se tivesse levado aquela pancada na cabeça. Ela teve sorte.

– Sorte... Madeleine não teve tanta sorte – Dizia amargurado.

– Aidan – Censurava uma terceira voz – Não tente colocar a culpa nela. Ela não tem nada a ver com isso.

– Ela sabia que aquela coisa ia explodir.

– E tentou impedir. – Replicou a terceira voz.

Hermione não conseguia identificar as outras vozes, não estava raciocinando direito. Ela ouviu o que pareceu ser um suspiro.

– Eu sei. Me desculpe, eu só...

– Não preciso explicar. Eu sei.

– Agora vocês tem que ir. É hora da poção para dor e para sono sem sonhos dela e vocês tem que ir ajudar no salão principal. – Disse a primeira voz.

– Certo.

Hermione sentiu alguém lhe afagar a mão e depois sair. Tudo ficava distante e se perdeu quando a garota sentiu liquídos serem derramados em sua boca.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Na próxima vez em que "acordou" Hermione já estava consciente. Ela já conseguia abrir os olhos, apesar de ter que forçar um pouco o direito por estar dolorido. Porém, Hermione estava muito fraca para falar e sua cabeça doía muito.

Precisou de alguns minutos para extinguir o sono, mas mesmo assim estava muito cansada. Hermione sentia vontade de dormir por mais uma semana. Mais uma semana... Por quanto tempo será que ela esteve dormindo? Não tinha certeza se o que ouvira era uma alucinação. Se fosse real, Madeleine devia estar pior que ela, então Hermione preferiu pensar que não era verdade.

Suspirou pesadamente, sentindo dor na cabeça e frio, apesar do grosso cobertor que a cobria. Esticou a mão esquerda e subiu o cobertor para ver os ostragos. Seu braço esquerdo estava envolto em uma tala e apoiado em sua barriga, faixas envolviam o braço e passavam por seu pescoço, para dar apoio quando levanta-se. Pequenos cortes espalhavam-se por sua coxas, quase cicatrizados e levantando a roupa, Hermione viu mais alguns em sua barriga, cobertos com curativos.

Suspirou novamente. _Mais alguns para a coleção_, pensou. _Mas que diferença vai fazer afinal? Eu já estou toda destruída_.

Hermione passou a mão pela cabeça, sentindo as faixas enroladas. Conseguia sentir o local onde fora atingida.

Ou melhor, presumira que fora atingida. Só se lembrava de correr em direção ao palco, nada mais.

A garota tentou se sentar, mas sentiu-se tonta e desistiu. Também não consegui afastar as cortinas ao redor da cama, então só resolveu esperar.

Não sabia quanto tempo ficou ali, mas quanto vieram vê-la já era quase noite.

– Olha só quem acordou – Falou Tom com um meio sorriso malicioso puxando as cortinas para o lado.

O moreno tinha as mãos enfaixadas e um corte fino, quase cicatrizado, na sobrancelha direita, mas fora isso ele parecia impecável como sempre. Hermione pigarrou, já se sentindo melhor para falar.

– O que aconteceu com as suas mãos? – Sua voz saiu mais fraca do que desejava.

Tom olhou para suas mãos e depois as colocou nos bolsos.

– Nada de mais, só acabei me machucando um pouco com aquela confusão. – Respondeu indiferente.

Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas isso fez seu olho doer, assim como um ponto na sobrancelha e bochecha, então voltou ao normal. Tom não queria que Hermione soubesse por ele que a havia salvado. Não queria dizer, pois sabia que isso significava que ela devia a ele. E pela primeira vez ele queria que alguém não devesse nada a ele. Não queria gratidão, não por salvar alguém assim. Alguém de sangue sujo.

– Mas você estava no fundo. Não deu tempo de sair? Muita gente se machucou? – Perguntou Hermione.

Tom deu de ombros e humedeceu os lábios com a língua.

– Foi uma confusão, muita gente acabou machucada – Disse olhando para a janela.

– Tom? – Chamou Hermione seriamente – Alguém morreu?

Tom voltou seu olhos verdes escuros, quase castanhos e opacos para ela.

– Não.

Ele viu que Hermione ficou alíviada. Não ia contar para ela sobre a amiga dela.

– Como você sabia? – Perguntou Tom – Como sabia que aquela coisa ia explodir?

Hermione olhou para ele. Ele não parecia como normalmente, pretensioso e sério. Ele só estava curioso e nada mais.

– De onde eu vim... – Começou a garota olhando para o teto – Já tinhamos estudado sobre a criatura. Era um cinzal. Eles nascem do fogo mágico, por isso tanto calor, e põe ovos tão quentes que podem incendiar facilmente qualquer coisa. Depois de uma hora de vida eles explodem. Simples assim. Não fiz nada no começo porque achava que o professor sabia sobre ele. Mas não sabia. Então...

E deixou as palavras morrerem. Tom sabia sem ela precisar dizer o resto.

– Realmente. O professor Kettleburn vai ter que lecionar sob supervisão agora. E o professor Beery está com a cabeça encolhida. – Deu um meio sorriso malicioso – Ninguém sabe quanto tempo ele vai ficar assim. E o diretor Dippet proibiu terminantemente pantomimas em Hogwarts. E tivemos que ajudar a reconstruir o salão principal, mas ainda vai ficar meses com cheiro de fumaça – Terminou fazendo uma careta.

Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso que logo desapareceu.

– Pode me contar. – Falou ela.

– Contar o que? – Perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

– Sei perfeitamente que está me escondendo alguma coisa, Tom. Você não me engana – Falou ela se ajeitando na cama.

Tom rolou os olhos e passou a mão no cabelo para ajeitar algum fio fora do lugar.

– Não estou escondendo nada, você é que é muito paranóica.

Hermione bufou.

– Então pode me contar o que aconteceu com você, sendo que você poderia muito bem ter saído facilmente de lá, que eu sei – Disse séria.

Tom hesitou, mas resolveu contar. Ela saberia de uma maneira ou de outra.

– Acontece que... Eu vi você correndo para o palco então eu corri atrás. O cinzal explodiu, eu caí e perdi a varinha. Tinha visto você ser atingida então eu levantei e fui atrás. Você estava embaixo de uma pilha de madeira que estava começando a pegar fogo e eu tinha que te tirar de lá, mesmo estando sem varinha. – Explicou olhando para a janela.

– Você... Me salvou? Colocou as mãos no fogo... Pra me salvar? – Balbuciava ela sem entender – Por quê?

Tom deu ombros, ainda encarando a janela.

– Não sei... Eu só fiz. – Respondeu ele.

Fez-se silencio por algum tempo até Tom sentir um tapa em seu braço.

– Hey! – Reclamou ele voltando-se para ela.

Hermione tinha a expressão cheia de raiva.

– Por que diabos fez uma coisa dessas?

Tom não estava entendendo nada. Por que ela estava com raiva? Ela... Preferia morrer a ser salva por ele? Tom fez uma expressão séria, pronto para responder quando ela diz:

– Você poderia se morrer também, seu idiota pretensioso! O que é que estava pensando? Vai ficar com cicatrizes para o resto da vida.

Tom, em uma rara vez em sua vida, ficou boquiaberto. Ela estava com raiva porque estava com medo dele morrer?

– E não faça essa expressão idiota, Riddle! Quanto você morrer pode apostar que não vai ser tentando me salvar, eu não vou deixar. – Reclamou Hermione virando o rosto para o lado irritada.

Então Tom riu. Verdadeiramente.

– Você é louca. – Falou ele em meio as risadas.

Hermione o espiou pelo canto do olho. E admirou-o. Até que começou a rir com ele.

– Tudo bem, isso foi estúpido – Admitiu Hermione ainda sorrindo.

– Muito – Concordou ele.

Os sorrisos desaparecem e eles se encararam.

– Isso é estranho. – Disse Hermione – Você sempre fica me avisando para ter cuidado, que algum dia você não vai estar lá para me ajudar. Mas no final você sempre está.

– Eu sempre vou estar lá pra te salvar – Falou sem pensar.

E ficou embaraçado quando notou o que disse e desviou o olhar. _Pelas barbas de Merlim, mas que droga eu acabei de dizer?_ Pensou Tom.

Hermione ficou perplexa, ainda mais quando viu o embaraçado. Ela sorriu.

– Você está envergonhado?

Tom sentiu uma sensação estranha em seu rosto, uma coisa quente.

– Está corado? – Perguntou Hermione surpresa e sorrindo abertamente como poucas vezes vazia.

Tom resmungou e virou para o lado.

– Esqueça isso – E já ia sair quando sentiu os dedos de Hermione puxando sua mão.

Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto e disse:

– Obrigada. Por me salvar.

Tom encarou os olhos castanhos amendoados dela. Pareciam mais brilhantes. Ele assentiu deixando o rubor de lado.

E então, surpreendendo ele e à si mesma, Hermione puxou-o pelo gola da camisa e o beijou. Foi apenas um colar de lábios, por pouco tempo, mas o suficiente para o coração de ambas saltarem do peito.

Ela empurrou-o de volta e desviou o rosto.

– O que... – Começou ele.

– Não pense que isso muda as coisas, Tom – Interrompeu ela dando um meio sorriso malicioso – Eu ainda te odeio.

Tom balançou a cabeça substituindo a expressão confusa por um sorriso igualmente malicioso.

– Ótimo – Falou arrumando o cabelo – Nos vemos por aí, Hermione.

E saiu.

Hermione encarou o teto com um sorriso. _Eu, definitivamente devo ter batida a cabeça com muita força_, pensou.


	39. Chapter 39

Seis dias. Hermione passou seis dias na ala hospitalar.

Não souberam explicar por que de ter demorado tanto em sua recuperação, visto a quantidade de poções que havia tomado, mas Hermione sabia. Era o anel.

O maldito anel estava sugando parte de suas forças, pois as de Dumbledore não eram mais suficientes agora que ele estava machucado, sua mão enegrecendo cada vez mais.

E Hermione não podia fazer nada quanto a isso, a não ser se manter o mais forte possível, o que no caso dela sempre era por pouco tempo.

E também tinha Madeleine. Que sempre tem um sorriso no rosto e é brigona. Que é muito amada por Aidan. E que agora está muito perto da morte, internada em St. Mungus.

Hermione sentiu um bolo em sua garganta, como toda vez que lembrava de Madeleine. E pior ainda era ter que ver o rosto preocupado e sério de Aidan.

Suspirou pesadamente empurrando tais pensamentos para longe. Não ia adiantar nada ficar se lamentando, ela sabia, mas não podia evitar o tempo todo.

E Hermione estava mentalmente cansada de tudo isso. Hoje finalmente estava saindo da ala hospitalar, apesar de ter que tomar uma poção para dor e outra energética.

Nesse meio tempo em que estivera lá, Hermione recebia a visita de Ethan todos os dias e o garoto contava como as coisas estavam indo. O salão principal já estava completamente reformado, porém o cheiro de fumaça não ia sair tão cedo. John Madley, que tinha sofrido uma feia queimadura no rosto, dissera para Annabel nunca mais chegar perto dele em sua vida. A garota, que tinha recebido uma série de feitiços de Walburga, estava em frangalhos, mas passava bem. E Walburga, sabe–se lá como e porquê, não ia receber punição por ter encolhido a cabeça do professor Beery.

Hermione não perguntou qual tipo de ferimento Madeleine tinha, pois já sabia que era sério e não realmente não queria saber de mais nada. E Aidan só foi visita–la uma vez junto com Ethan, logo depois de Tom tinha ido vê–la e Hermione os explicou o que era um cinzal. Depois disso o Aidan saira falando que ia avisar Dumbledore sobre isso.

E Tom também não voltara mais para vê–la, mas Hermione não estava preocupada, pois já contava com isso. Tom era assim, ele aparecia para ela por um tempo e depois repentinamente se afastava.

A garota puxou as cortinas em volta da cama, Ethan já estava ali esperando para ir.

Depois de todo esse tempo, Hermione já estava quase normal. Seu olho já não estava mais roxo, porém as finas cicatrizes dos cortes marcariam sua testa e bochecha para sempre. Seu braço queimado e quebrado não estava totalmente curado, tendo assim que manter a tala por mais um tempo.

Sua cabeça não estava mais enfaixada, mas a grande cicatriz ficaria, assim com nunca mais cresceria cabelo naquela área. Porém dava perfeitamente para cobrir o lugar, então ninguém perceberia.

– Está pronta? – Perguntou Ethan.

Hermione assentiu. Estava finalmente com suas roupas normais e ia voltar para o dormitório da Corvinal.

– Aidan? – Perguntou ela.

Ethan negou com a cabeça.

– Ele não pode vir. Disse que tinha que enviar uma carta para os pais.

– Certo – Falou Hermione.

Mas ela sabia a verdade. Aidan não queria vê–la, não porquê a culpasse – talvez um pouco –, mas sim porque ela estava se recuperando e Madeleine não.

Ethan lhe ofereceu o braço e sorriu bondoso a encarando com seus olhos cinza sonhadores. Hermione arqueou a sobrancelha, numa pergunta muda.

– O tipo de educação que eu recebi não me permite que eu deixe uma dama machucada caminhar sem ajuda – Disse Ethan brincando.

– Pois bem, senhor cavalheiro – Hermione deu um pequeno meio sorriso entrando na brincadeira – Vou permitir que ajude.

Hermione enganchou o seu braço bom no de Ethan e juntos caminharam para fora da ala hospitalar em direção a Corvinal. Por onde passavam atraiam olhares, todos queriam saber qual era o estado dela. E esse "todos" não eram muitos, afinal o resto dos alunos de Hogwarts só chegariam no dia seguinte.

Já estavam no terceiro andar quando depararam–se com Dumbledore nas escadas vindo até eles.

– Olá professor Dumbledore – Cumprimentou Ethan.

– Olá senhor Scamander – Sorriu Dumbledore – Vejo que já está melhor, senhorita.

– Sim senhor, obrigada – Respondeu Hermione permanecendo indiferente.

– Se me permite, senhor Scamander, quero dar uma palavrinha com a senhorita Granger.

– Claro – Sorriu Ethan soltando–se de Hermione – Te vejo mais tarde.

Com um último olhar, Ethan continuou subindo as escadas.

– Me acompanhe, senhorita – Sorriu Dumbledore lhe oferecendo o braço como Ethan havia feito antes.

Caminharam até a sala dele e entraram, Dumbledore lhe oferendo chá assim que sentaram.

– Sim, obrigada – Aceitou Hermione.

– Sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu – Disse Dumbledore depois de uma pausa silenciosa – O senhor Bell me contou o que você disse sobre o cinzal. Não tive chance de falar com a senhorita antes, pois tive que ajudar o diretor Dippet a acalmar todos os pais que vieram pra cá e responder diversas cartas.

Hermione assentiu.

– Mas direto ao assunto, vejo que fez muito progresso com Tom – Sorriu Dumbledore com seus olhos azuis se iluminando por trás dos óculos.

– Acho que sim. Não imaginei que ele se arriscaria para me salvar, mas deve ter alguma coisa que ele quer muito de mim, ele não faria isso por nada – Disse Hermione.

Dumbledore sorriu misterioso.

– Realmente, deve ter algum motivo muito forte, pois Tom sempre temeu a morte mais do que tudo e ele simplesmente deixou isso de lado para lhe salvar. Não consegue imaginar nenhum motivo do porquê dele ter feito isso?

– Não – Disse Hermione desviando o olhar – Talvez ele ache que eu tenho algum grande segredo a esconder.

– E tem algum? – Perguntou Dumbledore tomando um pouco de chá.

– Além de ter voltado no tempo para impedir ele de ser tornar o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos? – Perguntou Hermione sarcasticamente – Não, nenhum.

O sorriso de Dumbledore sumiu e ele a encarou profundamente.

– Você tem certeza?

Hermione desviou os olhos e bebeu um pouco de chá.

– Sim, eu tenho certeza. E desculpe pelo o que eu disse, foi grosseria – Desculpou–se Hermione.

Não era bom para ela ser sarcástica com um grande bruxo como Dumbledore.

– Certo – Assentiu Dumbledore – Continue do jeito que está com Tom. E ele parecia até feliz quando saiu da enfermaria depois de falar com você. – Sorriu novamente.

– Como você...? – Balbuciou Hermione fazendo uma careta.

– Eu sei de muita coisa, senhorita Granger. Mas saiba que em todos esses anos, esta foi a primeira vez que vi um real sorriso na face de Tom, então continue assim.

A garota assentiu, desconfortavel. Dumbledore sabia. Ele sempre sabia. E ele não ligava para essa "relação" estranha que ela e Tom tinham. Só sabia que isso estava fazendo _bem_ a Tom e por incrível que pareça, à ela também. Só que tudo isso era um bem momentaneo. Ela nunca poderia esquecer o que havia acontecido em sua vida e o único jeito de fazer isso mudar era mudando Tom Riddle. Uma tarefa impossivel. Ele nunca esqueceria seus ideais, independente do que acontecesse.

– Não importa – Falou Hermione – Ele nunca vai mudar. É irreparável.

Dumbledore suspirou.

– Você não mudou? – Perguntou ele.

– É diferente – Retrucou Hermione.

– É? Por que é diferente? – Questionou o mais velho.

– Eu não queria! Nunca quis! Mas eu tinha que fazer! Eles mataram meus pais! – Gritou Hermione – Por que acha que eu estou aqui? Pra mudar tudo isso, nada disso deveria ter acontecido!

Hermione respirava fortemente depois dessa pequena explosão de raiva. _Eu não devia ter disso_, pensou Hermione, e, apenas por um instante, se lembrou de Hagrid que vivia dizendo o que não deveria.

Dumbledore suspirou tristemente.

– Você não percebe, senhorita Granger? Ele já mudou. Por sua causa. Apesar de que grande parte dele nunca mude, uma pequena já mudou e isso vai causar uma grande diferença no futuro. E isso é bom, Hermione. Tom está conhecendo a felicidade pela primeira vez em sua vida, enquanto você já a conhecia, mas que foi arrancada de você com brutalidade. Deixe Tom conhecer isso e te ajudar a recuperar o que você perdeu. Só deixe.

Silencio. Hermione não sabia o que pensar, o que fazer.

– Posso ir agora? – Perguntou ela se levantando.

– Só mais uma coisa senhorita Granger. Amanhã é o aniversário de Tom. Tem minha permição para sair, se quiser.

Hermione assentiu e saiu da sala, com o coração pesado e a mente a mil.


	40. Chapter 40

Hermione não saiu de Hogwarts naquele dia. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos e ela detestava estar confusa.

Mesmo sendo o aniversário de Tom no dia seguinte, ela não queria sair e nem sabia o que deveria dar à ele. Quer dizer, o que dar para Tom Riddle que possa ser útil, porém sem ser usado para as artes das trevas?

O único presente que Hermione já dera a ele fora no natal e era uma zombaria. Mas ele havia lhe dado um lindo colar e agora era o aniversário dele, então ela tinha que dar algo que ele usasse.

O colar... Hermione estava confusa com ele. Por que Tom lhe daria um colar com um feitiço rastreador?

Ele achava mesmo que ela seria burra o bastante para usar algo dado por ele sem ao menos verificar se havia um feitiço embutido?

E porque salvá–la quando ele podia simplesmente deixa–la morrer e lhe poupar tempo, resolvendo assim os seus problemas com ela? O único motivo que Hermione conseguia imaginar era que Tom achava que ela escondia um grande segredo – o que é verdade – e que também estava curioso para saber como ela sabia de tudo aquilo sobre ele. E se sabia das Horcruxes.

Mas arriscar a própria vida por ela? Ele podia ter mandado um de seus "amigos". Porém, ele também não quis se gabar por este feito, o que não era típico de alguém que se transformaria em Lord Voldemort, não é?

E se Dumbledore estivesse certo, afinal? E se Tom estivesse mesmo mudando? Uma coisa que para ela, era – é – impossível. Era mais provável que ele estivesse fazendo isso para fazê–la se apaixonar por ele. Mas isso também não fazia sentido! O que ele mais temia era a própria morte e de repente ele vai lá e arrisca sua vida por uma sangue–ruim! Por quê?

Talvez alguém teria a salvo usando poção polissuco para fazer com que Tom pareça um herói? Mas isso também não explicava a maldita preocupação e o maldito alívio que ela sentiu por ele e nem o porquê ter gostado de beija–lo.

Hermione odiava–o por trazer essa bagunça em sua mente e em seus sentimentos. Mas se essa história de fazê–la se apaixonar por ele – uma coisa que Hermione nunca deixaria acontecer – fosse verdade, Tom Riddle atuaria tão bem assim?

Ela não sabia. E sinceramente tinha medo do que aconteceria caso descobrisse que isso é verdade.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

No dia seguinte, na hora do café da manhã, Hermione seguia em silencio para o salão principal acompanhada de Ethan e Aidan, agora que este último já não estava mais a evitando. Sem Madeleine para tagarelar e brigar com Aidan, as coisas eram um tanto silenciosas e monótonas.

Entraram no salão. Era a primeira vez que Hermione entrava lá depois do acidente. Parecia exatamente igual ao que fora antes, exceto por algumas manchas negras nas paredes que não fora totalmente limpas e pelo cheiro de madeira queimada que embrulhava o estômago da garota.

Já que ainda era dia 31, haviam poucas pessoas no salão, visto que o resto dos alunos só voltariam das férias no dia seguinte.

Tom estava lá também, mas apenas lhe assentiu em cumprimento – o qual Hermione ignorou – e voltou a sua refeição.

Se sentaram e Aidan já começou a se servir. Ele comia tanto quando Rony e quando estava preocupado ele comia mais ainda. O diretor Dippet, um homem meio careca e franzino, se levantou de seu lugar e chamou a atenção dos alunos.

– Alunos... – Começou parecendo tenso e preocupado – Sinto ter que lhes dar essa notícia.

Hermione franziu o cenho e encarou Dumbledore que estava sentado junto com os outros professores. Ele estava ereto e sem óculos, com os olhos fixos em Dippet. Hermione poderia jurar o os seus olhos azuis estavam avermelhados, mas ela não tinha certeza devido a distancia.

– Como sabem, depois daquele infeliz acidente, tivemos muitos feridos – Dizia o diretor – Uns tiveram sorte, outros nem tanto.

Aidan prestava atenção em cada palavra daquele homem. Tinha um péssimo pressentimento e fincava as unhas na mesa querendo que o velho parasse de enrolação e dissesse logo o que tinha a dizer.

– Acabaram se machucando feio devido a irresponsabilidade de algumas... Pessoas – Falou o diretor mandando um olhar de esguilha para o professor Kettleburn que nem ao menos percebeu – E graças há isso, sinto muito lhes dizer que... – Voltou o seu olhar diretamente para eles – A aluna Madeleine Clearwater, que havia sido mandada para St. Mungus, não resistiu aos ferimentos.

Silêncio sepulcral.

Aidan não conseguia processar o que acabara de ouvir. Era como se tudo estivesse em câmera lenta e tudo que ele conseguia fazer era encarar. _Não resistiu aos ferimentos, não resistiu aos ferimentos, não resistiu..._

Aidan começou a piscar rapidamente, despertado pelo som do choro de Ethan e das portas do salão batendo, finalmente entendendo a realidade. Madeleine estava morta.

Sentindo o coração afundar, Aidan levantou–se rapidamente puxando Ethan consigo. Hermione já não estava mais lá e ele não sabia exatamente quando ela saira, mas também não importava.

Nada mais importava.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Hermione corria como se sua vida dependesse disso. Sentia os músculos das pernas doerem pelo esforço súbito, mas não ligou. Correu sem qualquer direção e acabou indo parar na sala de poções. Não havia prestado atenção no caminho, mas não importava.

Respirava fortemente pela boca, sentia que ia sufocar. Não pela corrida, mas pela pressão em seu peito. Era culpa dela. Era tudo culpa dela.

Começou a gritar, gritar tão alto como se ela estivesse morrendo. Em meio a sua ira, arrancou a tala do braço machucado e o esticou o máximo que conseguiu com o músculo inchado e apesar da forte dor, começou a quebrar e jogar violentamente tudo o que via pela frente.

, cadeiras, vidros cheios de poções ingredientes entranhos e consiguira derrubar até os armarios. Quando acabara de quebrar quase tudo, ajoelhou–se no chão, pegando um caco de vidro molhado com alguma poção estranha e passando no braço machucado, se cortando.

Uma, duas, três, quatro vezes, chorando e sentindo suas vestes ficarem pegajosas com sangue e lágrimas.

Levantou o braço, preparando–se para fazer mais um corte fundo, aplicando dor física, para tentar melhorar a sentimental, quando foi impedida por uma mão em seu pulso.

Virou o rosto, tentando enxergar por entre as lágrimas. Era Tom, ajoelhado ao seu lado com um olhar de pena. _Pena._

Soltou o vidro e tentou forçar um sorriso que saiu mais como um careta doente.

– Não preciso da sua pena – Falou ela com uma voz estranha e forçado por entre o bolo em sua garganta – Tom Riddle com pena de mim. Cheguei ao fundo do poço.

Tom soltou a pulso dela, sentindo–a tremer. Hesitante, puxou a garota para si, fechando os braços em volta dela e apoiando seu queixo na cabeça dela. Hermione soluçou, voltando a chorar e começou a bater os pulsos no peito dele com raiva, com dor.

– É culpa minha! Se eu tivesse agido antes... – Falou com a voz embargada.

– Não é culpa sua – Discordou Tom – Não é.

Hermione segurou firmemente nas vestes de Tom e separou–se dele o suficiente para conseguir vê–lo por entre as lágrimas. Estava doendo tanto. E precisava tanto dele.

Beijou–o. Um beijo amargo, cheio de dor e pena. Ambos sujos, tanto pelos seus atos quanto por sangue e lágrimas. E naquele momento, perceberam que precisavam um do outro, assim como um viciado precisava de drogas.

E isso era mais um peso na consciência de Hermione, mas ela não estava disposta a pensar. Não ali, não agora. Ela só precisava de um remédio para a dor e Tom era essa remédio. Um remédio que causaria efeitos colaterais, mas ela não se importava com isso.

Ainda.


	41. Chapter 41

Tom seguira Hermione quando esta saira do salão. Porém não correra, apenas saira apressado.

Não queria chamar atenção e parece que conseguira, pois apesar da pouca quantidade de alunos a gritaria que começara era alta.

Não entendia como Dumbledore deixaria Dippet contar aquela notícia para Hermione, Bell e Scamander em público. Parecia até que queria que os outros tivessem mais motivos para fofoca.

Apesar de ter perdido Hermione de vista nos corredores das masmorras, não foi difícil encontra–la com tanto barulho que fazia. Ficou muito surpreso quando a encontrou, não pelo ataque em si, mas sim porque ela estava inflingindo dor em si mesma. Quando Tom ficava com raiva, sentia alívio ao ser ver inflingindo dor ao outro, porém com Hermione era diferente.

Pela primeira vez sentiu real pena de alguém. E isso o fez ficar confuso e com raiva. Ele era Tom Riddle, era Lord Voldemort e não devia ter pena de ninguém, muito menos de uma sangue ruim.

E quando se beijaram percebeu que precisava dela. Ela era sua fraqueza, pois a desejava, assim como seu sangue mestiço o fazia tão sujo como ela.

Porém ele também era descendente de Salazar Slytherin, era poderoso, falava com as cobras e tinha suas Horcruxes. Imortalidade e poder sempre foram o que mais desejava. A morte sempre foi o que mais temeu.

E agora estava ali, desejando uma sangue ruim, ajudando–a e arriscando sua vida por ela.

A vida nunca foi tão irônica.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Demorou certo tempo para Hermione se acalmar. Quando isso aconteceu, Tom, com a ajuda de sua varinha, fez os cortes dela pararem de sangrar, porém ela se recusou a deixar fazer algo melhor. Ela queria que as cicatrizes ficassem.

Com mais feitiços arrumou a sala, mas mesmo assim Slughorn ficaria sem grande parte de suas poções, o que não era problema, visto que Tom poderia falar meia dúzia de palavras e o velho ficaria encantado e não diria nada

Hermione também se recusara a colocar a tala novamente, replicando em uma voz fraca que não precisava mais dela. Tom não discutiu apesar de saber que isso não era verdade. Sairam da sala e Hermione suspirou cansada só de lembrar quantas escadas teria que subir para chegar a Corvinal. O moreno ao seu lado simplesmente pegou a mão dela e, sem dizer nada, a conduziu até sem dormitório de monitor.

Entraram e se soltaram, Tom indicou sua cama com a cabeça e ela sentou–se lá.

– Você pode dormir aqui hoje – Falou ele quebrando o silêncio.

Hermione voltou seus olhos vermelhos e inchados pelo choro para ele.

– Para não ter que subir todas essas escadas e encaram os outros – Completou ele parecendo indiferente e entediado.

A garota suspirou e abaixou–se, retirando os sapatos e se deitou na cama, batendo na mesma fazendo sinal para que ele se deitasse ao seu lado.

Tom deu de ombros e retirou os sapatos e o casaco, deitando–se. Hermione encarava o tempo o teto com os olhos entreabertos e Tom tinha o rosto virado para encara–la. _"O que eu estou fazendo?"_, pensou ela. A garota virou–se para ele, encarando–o. Olhos verdes escuros, quase castanhos e opacos a encaravam de volta, indecifráveis. _"Dane–se"_.

Cansada, Hermione chegou mais perto e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele e fechou os olhos, dormindo rapidamente envolvida pelo cheiro dele.

Era cedo e Tom não estava cansado, então apenas ficou encarando–a, sentindo sua respiração profunda e regular. O rosto dela tinha duas pequenas cicatrizes de corte, olhos inchados pelo choro e boca pequena. E mesmo assim assim ainda conseguia ver beleza.

Mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos com força. O que diabos ela estava fazendo com ele?

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Era noite e Aidan finalmente conseguira parar de chorar. Depois da onda inicial de choque, fúria e culpa que sentira, as lágrimas vieram com força total.

Depois de sair do salão principal arrastando Ethan, subiram correndo as escadas e Aidan não conseguia e nem se importava em lembrar em que andar largou o outro garoto. E então viera correndo para a torre de astronomia, local onde passou o dia todo.

Sentia como se seu coração tivesse sido arrancado do peito, porém, de alguma maneira impossível, ainda permanecesse vivo. Nunca contara a ela o que sentia. E nunca mais teria a oportunidade de contar.

Sentiu o bolo na garganta apertar, mas não queria mais chorar. Levantou–se do chão onde estivera deitado e foi até a abertura na parede, apoiando as mãos na grade que batia em sua cintura e impedia de cair.

O céu estava nublado, impossibilitando qualquer visão das estrelas e ventava muito. Começaria a nevar a qualquer momento, mas Aidan não se importava com o frio que fazia.

Olhando para baixo, pensou por um momento em suicídio. Seria tão fácil. Ele só precisava pular a grade e toda dor acabaria.

_"Não"_, descartou a possibilidade. _"Não é o certo. Não é o que ela iria querer"_.

Sentiu uma mão apertando seu ombro. Era Ethan. Apesar de não amar Madeleine como ele, Ethan também estava sofrendo e veio apoia–lo. Ele não estava sozinho.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Quando Hermione acordou já era noite e ela se sentia um pouco melhor. Abrindo os olhos e bocejando preguiçosamente, ela notou onde e a posição que estava.

Dormira com Tom Riddle. E nesse momento estava fazendo o peito dele de travesseiro. Hermione levantou–se cuidadosamente, pois em algum momento do dia Tom também acabara adormecendo.

Passou a mão pelo rosto tentando se livrar do sono. Só de lembrar o motivo de estar ali sentia sua garganta apertar e seus olhos arderem. Virou–se e olhou para Tom. Ele parecia tão sereno dormindo, o cabelo desarrumado e as roupas amarrotadas.

Suspirou. O que ela estava fazendo? Ele era Tom Riddle, futuro assassino dos pais de Harry e muitas outras pessoas. Porque cada vez que passava mais tempo com ele mais gostava dele. Ela gostava dele, isso era fato. Não o deixaria nem chegar perto se não gostasse. E se sentiu tão bem sendo reconfortada por ele.

Olhou para as suas mãos. Elas estavam tremendo. Desejava–o. Hermione Granger desejava Tom Riddle. E tinha medo disso. Doía.

Sentiu movimentos atrás de si. Tom estava acordando.

Tom sentou–se espreguiçando–se e bocejando.

– Como você está? Espero que bem, por que o travesseiro aqui está todo quebrado – Comentou sarcastimento.

Hermione se encolheu de não disse nada. Tom a encarou e bufou.

– Eu nunca vou entender esse tipo de coisa – Falou e puxou para seus braços, num abraço hesitante.

Pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo, Hermione corou. Tom salvou–a, quando seu maior medo era morrer. Porque também não podia superar o seu por ele?

Hermione levantou seus olhos para ele o beijou. Tom retribuiu, apesar da surpresa. Era um beijo calmo, lento e fazia seu coração pular do peito. Levantando seus braços, Hermione os colocou em volta do pescoço de Tom e desceu, passando pelos seus ombros, pelo seu peito.

Suas mãos tremiam quando seus dedos passaram pelos botões da camisa dele. Mas não era tão fácil quanto parecia.

Tom tirou os braços das costas dela e segurou seus pulsos.

– O que está fazendo? – Perguntou ele vendo dois botões da sua camisa abertos.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça. Claro, eles já tinham se beijado várias vezes e Tom já tinha abusado com sua poção do desejo, mas era para tirar informações. Agora a situação era diferente. Ela era uma sangue ruim e estava abusando da boa vontade dele. Ele não devia querer se sujar com ela, se ela tivesse coragem suficiente para prosseguir.

Mas a verdade era só que Tom não estava entendendo nada. Achava que ela voltaria ao normal depois de um tempo, com a típica frieza e todo o sarcasmo. Mas Hermione parecia ainda mais frágil ainda e agora queria... Segundas intenções com ele? Era uma confusão.

– Hermione... Por quê? – Perguntou soltando os pulsos dela.

Hermione resmungou alguma coisa que Tom não entendeu. Ele revirou os olhos. Não sabia o que fazer nessas situações. Puxou o queixo dela para que pudesse ver seus olhos.

Dava pra ver a vergonha em seu rosto, a dor e o medo em seus olhos. Tom levantou uma das sobrancelhas, aguardando sua resposta.

– Me ajudou. E me salvou, arriscando sua vida quando o que mais teme é a morte. Por que eu não posso fazer o mesmo? – Perguntou ela.

Tom arqueou as sobrancelhas. Como ela...? Ah, o que ela não sabia, afinal? Mordeu o lábio. Ela tinha medo de... Aquilo era praticamente um confirmação de sua teoria. Ela realmente tinha sido violentada. E queria superar seu medo.

Com ele, por ele. Apenas ele.


	42. Chapter 42

Tom Riddle nunca foi uma boa pessoa. Desde até quando conseguia se lembrar, sempre tivera dor e raiva das outras pessoas. Sempre tivera pensamentos distorcidos sobre elas, uma visão em preto e branco, sempre quis que elas sentissem dor.

Nunca recebeu carinho na vida, então, sempre que alguém tentava se aproximar ele os repelia, pois os julgava mentirosos. Para ele, as pessoas só ligavam para si mesma e só se aproximavam para ter algo em troca. Ele mesmo fazia isso, por que as outras pessoas não podiam fazer isso também? A diferença é que ele era bem mais inteligente do que o resto das pessoas.

E agora Hermione estava ali com ele, oferecendo tal demostração de afeto. Oferecendo o que tinha. Si própria.

Tom não sabia como reagir a isso. Sentia uma coisa estranha em seu peito como nunca sentiu antes. Era... Calor. Uma espécie de euforia, adrenalina, era estranho. Não havia outra forma de descrever.

_"O que é isso?"_, pensou ele. _"Acho que estou passando mal"._

Porém, o moreno descobriu que gostava da sensação. Hermione, interpretando o silêncio como uma negativa, afastou–se e já ia levantar quando Tom a puxou pelo braço para perto dele.

– Tem certeza disso? – Perguntou seriamente.

Hermione piscou atordoada e assentiu abaixando a cabeça.

– Diga para mim. Em voz alta. O que você quer? Diga e eu farei o que quizer.

Hesitando, Hermione engoliu todo o resto do orgulho que ainda tinha e encarou aqueles olhos verdes, quase castanhos e sérios.

– Eu... Quero você.

Tom desfez sua pose de sério. Hermione não sabia dizer como ele parecia se sentir naquele momento. Com a mão esquerda o garoto colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

– Eu não sou bom com isso de ser... _Carinhoso_ – Disse a palavra num tom estranho, como se ela fosse uma espécie de insulto –, mas eu vou tentar. Eu não vou te machucar – Prometeu.

As palavras pareciam estranhas, tanto para Hermione quanto para Tom. Era uma coisa nova na vida de ambos.

Tom colocou suas mãos no pescoço dela e a beijar. Hermione sentiu a pulsação de seu coração aumentar. Devagar, ele desceu suas mãos até a cintura dela e a garota colocou suas próprias mãos no peito dele.

Tom puxou–a para mais perto, colando seus corpos. Suas bocas tinham um ritmo lento, absorvendo o máximo da sensação de estarem juntos.

Ele desceu sua mão esquerda para a coxa dela lentamente, subindo a barra da saia. Sentia que sua pele formigava com pequenos choques cada vez que encostava nela. Hermione subiu suas mãos para o pescoço dele, diminuindo o curto espaço entre eles.

Num movimento rápido, Tom a puxou pela cintura e pela coxa e no instante seguinte ela já estava deitada com ele por cima. Se separaram, com Tom colocando seu peso em seu joelhos. Subiu ainda mais a mão, ele chegou na virilha dela, mas Hermione automaticamente juntou as pernas, hesitante e corada.

Tom mordeu o lábio olhando para os olhos semi abertos de Hermione. Ela tinha se soltado dele quando a deitou, seus braços apoiados no colchão. _"Vai ter que ser diferente"._

O moreno pegou as mãos de Hermione e as colocou em seu peito para que ela o sentisse, para que ela fizesse. Fez ela descer as mãos cada vez mais até chegar na barra de sua camisa, sem nunca tirar os olhos dela.

– Me toque – Pediu.

Hermione mordeu o interior da bochecha e começou a mover as mãos por si própria e Tom a soltou. Adentrou as mãos por debaixo da camisa dele sentindo a pele, os músculos do abdômem e o peito. Puxou a camisa e a tirou com a ajuda dele.

Não pode conter um suspiro. Tom não era muito definido pois não praticava nenhum esporte, mas também não era muito magro, tinha um porte médio, do jeito que costumava pensar nos rapazes antes de tudo acontecer.

O moreno também tirou o casaco o casaco e a blusa de Hermione, dando visão para o sutiã preto que ela estava usando. Era uma coisa simples, uma versão dos anos quarenta dele.

Tom voltou a beijá–la para tentar fazer ela ficar mais tranquila e deslizou as mãos da cintura para as costas dela, abrindo o fecho do sutiã com alguma facilidade já que já havia feito isso muitas vezes antes.

As alças escorregaram dos ombros de Hermione e a garota se encolheu com vergonha. Lembranças inundavam sua mente.

– _Olha só os peitos da boneca – Riu Vincent apertando seu seio direito com força, machucando._

Hermione balançou a cabeça. Ela não estava com Vincent. Tom jogou o sutiã em algum lugar do quarto e olhou o corpo dela. Seios médios, barriga branca e lisinha, cintura fina. E também havia as cicatrizes no lado direito do corpo dela, como se ela tivesse feito vários cortes, um cada vez mais fundo do que o outro.

– Eu sei que... – Começou Hermione notando o olhar dele – Não sou... Atraente... E...

– Fique quieta – Falou ele subindo o olhar para ela.

E ela ficou, pois o olhar em Tom não era de repulsa ou pena. Era de adimiração e luxúria, suas pupilas dilatadas.

Ele trilhou as cicatrizes com os dedos da mão esquerda lentamente, fazendo Hermione se arrepiar. Com a direita, começou a massagear o seio esquerdo dela e Hermione esperou, porém ela não veio. Sentia uma pulsação em sua intimidade e um gemido escapou de seus lábios quando sentiu Tom beijar o seu pescoço e descer lentamente, abocanhando o outro seio, sugando.

Hermione puxou Tom para cima para que o beijasse e passou as unhas no peito dele, descendo até o cós da calça, fazendo o moreno se arrepiar. Sem ao menos ela percerber, Tom já havia tirado a saia dela e jogado em algum lugar.

Colados do jeito que estavam, as roupas eram as únicas coisas que separavam suas intimidades. Hermione corou ao sentir o volume nas calças dele.

– Tire – Falou Tom, sentido–a hesitar em puxar a calça para baixo.

Respirando fundo, dizia para si mesma: _"Vamos lá, você consegue"_. Apesar de seus dedos tremerem, fez o que lhe foi pedido, arrancando a cueca branca junto, sentindo os ossos da pelves da cintura do rapaz.

Mesmo não entendendo muito disso, Hermione podia dizer que Tom era alguém bem dotado.

Tom deu um sorriso malicioso ao ver o rosto de Hermione, ele não podia resistir. Porém não fez nenhum comentário sarcástico, podia fazer isso depois.

Ele colocou as mãos na cintura de Hermione, mas ela ainda estava juntando as pernas. A garota fechou os olhos, sabia o que ele ia dizer.

– _Abras as pernas, boneca – Sentiu sua perna sendo puxada com violência, suas roupas sendo rasgadas por Vincent._

– Fique calma – Disse Tom numa voz rouca e até dócil – Eu não vou te machucar.

Hermione abriu os olhos e o encarou. Olhos escurecidos, lábios vermelhos, cabelo desalinhado e levemente molhado de suor. Ele tinha razão. Ela estava com Tom, não com Vincent. Mas isso não fazia sua dor melhorar, apenas o receio ir embora. Pois ele ainda é o futuro assassino dos pais de Harry. Harry, seu amigo, seu irmão.

Deixou ele afastar suas coxas. O moreno retirou sua calcinha e puxou os cobertos da cama em volta deles, para que ficassem mais confortáveis. Só suas cabeças e ombros ficavam de fora.

– Pronta? – Perguntou ele ansioso.

– Sim – Respondeu rouco passando os braços em volta dele e beijando–o com força.

Tom penetrou–a e gemeram juntos. Começou as estocadas devagar, os gemidos abafados por beijos. Lágrimas escaparam dos olhos de Hermione. Não por estar doendo fisicamente. Mas por ele ser quem era e por gostar dele mesmo assim. Por precisar da morte de uma amiga para superar seu medo. Por alívio de parte dessa sensação estar indo embora.

Tom aumentou o ritmo das estocadas e Hermione arranhou as costas dele com força. Suas respirações eram fortes e ambos estavam suados. Sentindo o prazer aumentar, Hermione sentiu o clímax, abafando o gemido com um beijo, seguida logo por Tom, sendo preenchida por seu sêmen.

Respiraram fundo, cansados. Tom saiu de dentro de Hermione e deitaram–se lado a lado.

– Você está bem? – Perguntou Tom.

– Sim, estou – Respondeu Hermione passando as mãos pelo rosto.

– Eu disse que não ia te machucar – Sorriu ele prepotente.

Hermione bufou, mas deu um leve sorriso de canto.

– Ah, cala a boca, Tom.

Ele riu.


	43. Chapter 43

– _Eu disse que não ia te machucar – Sorriu ele prepotente._

_Hermione bufou, mas deu um leve sorriso de canto._

– _Ah, cala a boca, Tom._

_Ele riu._

– A propósito, feliz aniversário. Não tive tempo de comprar um presente. Desculpe - Disse Hermione, movendo sua cabeça para encará-lo.

Ela e Tom estavam deitados lado a lado, com apenas o cobertor para cobrir seus corpos nus, com pouco espaço entre os dois, porém não se tocavam.

– Hermione Granger se desculpando? Que bela mudança eu causei – Disse se fingindo de nobre.

A garota lhe socou o braço, fingindo-se de irritada.

– Que dama mais educada – Riu – Quanto às suas desculpas, eu chamaria o que acabamos de fazer de um ótimo presente – Sorriu malicioso.

Hermione fez uma careta.

– Rá, rá! Que engraçado.

Depois disso fizeram silencio, ambos encarando o teto. Tom ponderava. O que faria agora? Depois disso, achava que talvez o desejo que sentia por ela passasse, ou até mesmo diminuísse. Mas só fez aumentar. Um pouco incerto da reação dela, já que, aparentemente, ela já estava quase voltando ao seu normal, comprimiu os lábios e pediu:

– Fique... Mais perto de mim.

Hermione observou aqueles olhos um pouco mais verdes do que o normal, se misturando perfeitamente com o castanho opaco. Ficou mais próxima a ele e se deitou em seu peito, com Tom passando o braço envolta dela.

– Então... Como vai ser agora? – Perguntou Hermione dando um sorriso amargo, imaginando como seria – Simplesmente... Esquecer?

Tom comprimiu os lábios novamente. Plausível. Quer dizer, ela era uma sangue ruim. E uma sangue ruim que sabia tudo sobre ele, fazendo-o se contorcer de curiosidade. Ele não devia se envolver com ela. Não fazia parte dos seus planos. Eliminar sangues ruins era o que devia fazer. Não quase morrer por uma, principalmente quando temia tanto a morte. Hermione estava acabando com toda a sua razão. Não estava mais conseguindo achar motivos razoáveis para suas ações. _Por quê?_ Era o que se perguntava. _Por que eu fiz isso? Por que eu ainda continuo com isso?_

– Eu não quero esquecer. Eu _não posso _esquecer.

Hermione ajeitou-se, pondo a cabeça no ombro dele, encarando-o.

– E então o quê? – Perguntou sarcasticamente.

– Então, quero que continue sendo minha – Falou ele.

Hermione estava surpresa. Não tinha imaginado que isso poderia acontecer, não com seu pessimismo em ação.

– Oi? – Questionou ela, confusa - Sangue ruim de quem você teve pena aqui – Falou apontando para si mesma, fazendo careta.

– Pena? Do que está falando? Acha que dormi com você por pena?

– E porque mais seria?

– Por que você me atrai?

Hermione emudeceu, desviando o olhar.

– Tola – Disse puxando o queixo dela para que lhe encarasse.

Tom desfez a expressão séria e lhe sorriu.

– Te atrair? – Hermione sentou-se e deixando o lençol cair.

Aquilo lhe proporcionou uma visão de todo o seu tronco nu, com todas as cicatrizes à mostra.

– Como _isso_ pode te atrair?

– Não sei. Mas atrai – Falou sentando-se também – Mas eu também te atraio, não é? Sabe as coisas que fiz e te torturei. Minhas mãos também não são mais o que eram. Então, como _eu_ posso te atrair?

Hermione ficou sem resposta.

– Eu não me importo com isso. E pelo jeito você também não se importou quando fez isso com si mesma. Por que se importar agora? – Perguntou ele, indiferente.

Ela se encolheu. Ele tinha razão. Não devia se importar com isso, mas também não queria ele lhe visse como era, deformada. Puxou o lençol, enrolando-o novamente em volta de si.

– Mas essas cicatrizes são...

– Não importa o que é. Você é tão bonita com elas quanto é sem – Interrompeu.

– Bonita? – Perguntou surpresa.

Um real elogio de Tom Riddle? O apocalipse devia estar chegando.

– Não faça essa cara de surpresa. Você sabe que é – Virou o rosto para que ela não pudesse ver sua expressão.

_Droga_. _Eu estou corando. De novo, _pensou ele.

– Você está corando? – Perguntou Hermione, sorrindo.

– Não estou – resmungou virando mais ainda o rosto.

A garota engatinhou na cama para olhar a expressão dele.

– Corado – Riu Hermione.

Tom bufou.

– Você também está – Disse ele.

Porém, Hermione ainda lhe sorria. Olhos castanhos dourados se destacando mais sobre o opaco. Bochechas coradas. Linda.

Tom sentiu a já familiar sensação de euforia preencher lhe o peito. _Por Salazar, que tipo de magia está garota está fazendo comigo?_

Ela aproximou-se e beijou-lhe. Na bochecha.

– Obrigada.

Tom fitou-lhe confuso, mas assentiu. Então fez uma careta emburrada e disse:

– Não se ache tanto, não vai receber muitos elogios meus.

Porém, a garota só lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. Desviando o olhar, Hermione focalizou o pequeno relógio bruxo na cômoda ao lado da cama.

– Já passou da meia noite.

Tom virou-se para olhar. Ela tinha razão. Já eram 00h05min.

– Feliz ano novo, Tom – Sorriu, sentindo-se bem pela primeira vez em algum tempo.

Sentiu velhos fragmentos de sua antiga personalidade voltando, partes que ela não sabia, mas que fazia falta e a diferença. Nunca seria como era antes, mas um meio termo já era bom o bastante para ela.

– Feliz ano novo, Hermione - Deu um pequeno sorrindo, resolvendo ignorar a razão mais uma vez.

Só sentindo. Beijaram-se e dormiram juntos mais uma vez. De que importava o amanhã se podiam aproveitar o agora? Uma vez mais não faria mal. Só mais uma.


	44. Chapter 44

– Hermione? Hermione acorda, já são quase 15h00min.

A garota se moveu preguiçosamente, bocejando. Espreguiçou-se e passou as mãos no rosto, tentando se livrar do sono. Abriu os olhos.

Tom estava em pé a sua frente, devidamente vestido e bem penteado, como sempre.

– Vamos, levante. Quer dormir a tarde inteira? Depois não vai ter sono à noite.

Hermione sentou-se. Apesar de ter dormido muito, ainda sentia-se cansada.

– Te deixei tão cansada assim? – Perguntou ele sorrindo malicioso.

– Ora, cale a boca Rid... – Bocejou novamente -...Dle.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso de canto.

– Vá tomar um banho. Pedi para um elfo trazer algumas roupas para você.

Hermione assentiu, levantando-se completamente nua da cama, fazendo Tom olha-la de cima a baixo.

– Para alguém tão recatada você está muito ousada – Comentou, desviando o olhar.

– Que seja – Disse Hermione corando levemente e indo até o banheiro.

Tom olhou de esguelha, tendo uma visão do traseiro de Hermione, mas logo desviou o olhar ao perceber o que estava fazendo. "_Maldição, por que ela não podia se cobrir com o lençol? Será que não vê o que faz comigo?"_

Hermione estava incerta do que fazer. _E agora? _Era o que pensava. Sentia seu braço levemente dolorido por causa do que fizera e apesar de ter dormido muito ainda estava cansada. Não era normal, mesmo depois do que fizera com Tom. Esfregou o anel em sua mão. As coisas estavam piorando e ela não tinha ideia do que fazer. "_O que eu faço? O quê?"_

E ainda tinha Madeleine. Madeleine que morrera e não havia nada que Hermione poderia fazer sobre isso. E Ethan e Aidan? Eles deviam estar sofrendo e talvez preocupados pela ausência dela. "_Droga". _Hermione esfregou a testa, sentindo dor de cabeça.

Ela não sabia o que fazer e odiava isso.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Hayden jogou o que restava do cigarro no chão e pisou em cima, esfregando. Estava ali há cerca de meia hora, fumando. Estava estressado por ter que aguentar as idiotices de Murray e ainda cumprir a missão dada pelo mestre.

Suspirou. E ainda tinha que se preocupar que o plano de Malfoy desse certo dali a alguns dias, pois de forma nenhuma deixaria que aqueles dois adolescentes levassem a melhor sobre ele. Seu orgulho estava em jogo.

Tinha observado o modo como aqueles dois duelavam. Na próxima vez em que se encontrassem, ele estaria preparado.

Ajeitou a gola do casaco e saiu do beco, seu cabelo loiro escurecendo em contato a chuva fina de inverno.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Hermione e Tom caminharam em silencio até a cozinha. Ela tinha perdido o café e o almoço e estava com muita fome.

Tom apreciava o silêncio do lugar. Naquela noite os outros estudantes chegariam e seria a mesma fuzarca de sempre. Porém, antes que chegassem lá encontraram Aidan Bell.

– Ah, então aí está você, Hermione. Ethan e eu estávamos preocupados e te procuramos pelo castelo todo. Mas parece que... – Passou os olhos por Tom, com certa desaprovação -... Você estava muito bem.

Hermione engoliu em seco, sentindo um nó na garganta.

– Aidan, eu...

– O funeral – interrompeu Aidan – Vai ser hoje à noite. Se quiser ir também esteja pronta às 17h00min.

E saiu, deixando uma Hermione culpada e um Tom indiferente.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Abraxas Malfoy estava inquieto. Depois de toda a confusão Tom estava bem assim como a sangue ruim. Não podia acreditar que Tom tinha salvado aquela garota. _Não podia ser verdade._

Mas era. E sentia vontade de quebrar tudo a sua volta por isso.

E aparentemente a sangue ruim tinha descoberto seu feitiço rastreador por que quando tentou localiza-la não tinha funcionado e ele sabia que tinha feito o feitiço direito. Aquela garota era esperta. Fizera a cabeça de Tom e fazia tudo a sua volta virar a seu favor. Clearwater fora apenas uma consequência para algo que a própria sangue ruim fizera. Pois Abraxas tinha certeza que Granger tinha organizado toda aquela confusão para forçar Tom a entrar em desespero e agir.

Ele não tinha certeza dos motivos dela, mas para ele ela era apenas uma aproveitadora. E seu dever era acabar com ela e com Tom também por tê-lo feito se humilhar daquela maneira. Se ela não tinha mais o rastreador, ele ia fazer da maneira mais difícil.

"_Eu vou acabar com aqueles dois. Custe o que custar."_


	45. Chapter 45

– Você vai? – Perguntou ele enquanto saiam da cozinha.

– No funeral?

Tom assentiu.

– Não. Eu não poderia.

Depois que Aidan saíra, Tom e Hermione foram comer alguma coisa. Ela acabara comendo duas vezes o que geralmente comia, se a culpa era de Tom ou do anel, ela não sabia. Só sabia que tinha que se apressar, não podia ficar ali por muito mais tempo. Mas o que fazer? Ser direta, por as cartas na mesa? Ou se demorar mais e tentar muda-lo por pequenos atos?

Também não ia ao funeral de Madeleine. Não por que não quisesse, queria sim ir, mas sentia que não podia. Ficaria se torturando mais e mais e não sabia o que faria depois. Hermione sabia o quanto se tornara instável, mas não podia mudar isso tão rapidamente. Preferia ir prestar sua própria homenagem depois, quando já não havia mais ninguém para lhe lançar olhares estranhos.

Tom não entendia como Hermione estava se sentindo. Como poderia, afinal? Nunca tivera realmente amigos, nem Abraxas poderia ser considerado um. Abraxas era só uma presença constante a quem havia se acostumado, como um animal de estimação que faz barulho a maior parte do tempo e que precisa ser punido para aprender o seu lugar.

– Então... E agora? – Perguntou ele.

Nem é preciso dizer que nenhum dos dois estava acostumado há passar tanto tempo na presença um do outro, ainda mais tentar conversar sem se comprometer com alguma frase indevida. Mas_esse _era o problema. Hermione já havia se entregado abertamente para ele, fora todos os insultos sobre saber muito da vida dele e tudo mais. Tinha que dizer a verdade, conversar abertamente. E era o que faria.

Só que não agora. Ela não queria estragar o momento de paz que estava passando com ele, não agora com a morte de Madeleine lhe doendo no peito.

– Biblioteca? – Sugeriu.

Tom deu de ombros e seguiram para o local que mais gostavam em Hogwarts.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Aidan olhou mais uma vez para o relógio de pulso que usava.

Eram 14h52min.

– Não podemos esperar mais – Disse.

Ethan franziu a testa, preocupado, mas assentiu.

– Ele provavelmente deve estar se divertindo por aí com o Riddle – Supôs com a cara amarrada.

– Ela também está sofrendo, Ethan. E se Riddle faz bem para ela, por que não deixar?

– Mas não aparecer no funeral... – Acusou, cerrando os olhos levemente vermelhos pelo choro recente.

– Acho que... Ela não conseguiria. Estou até mesmo surpreso por você ir.

Aidan bufou.

– Parece que Hermione já sofreu muito em sua vida. Você não vê? A maneira como ela age, e, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda ser tão fechada. Perder Madeleine depois de finalmente começar a se abrir deve ser um golpe duro para ela – Disse Ethan, seu tom de voz calmo, porém sério, sem suas divagações normais.

Ethan também estava sofrendo. Madeleine foi a primeira pessoa a querer fazer amizade com ele quando chegou à Hogwarts. Sempre foi considerado um garoto estranho, muito magro e avoado demais, nunca tivera amigos ainda de começar a estudar. Doía pensar que Madeleine não estaria mais lá.

Lembrava-se da primeira vez em que haviam se falado. Era o primeiro ano, já haviam se passado três meses desde que estavam em Hogwarts e não tinha amigos. Os garotos mais velhos tinham zombado dele por ser como era e ele havia ganhado um olho roxo por responder. Estava chorando no Corujal, se sentindo sozinho demais e se perguntando se era mesmo tão esquisito quando Madeleine aparecera.

Ela o consolara, falando que não se importasse com o que os outros diziam, por que ele não tinha que mudar se estava feliz assim.

"_Mas eu vou ficar sozinho, como sempre_", disse-lhe.

"_Não se preocupe",_ sorriu ela, _"Serei sua amiga"._

Ela inclusive dissera também que seu olho não estava tão mal, por que roxo combinava com prata.

Ethan não tinha certeza se realmente combinava, mas não se importava. Lágrimas estavam querendo escapar de seus olhos, porém se segurou.

Aidan suspirou. Sim, Ethan tinha razão.

– Desculpe. Eu só estava sendo estúpido. É que eu estou com _tanta_ raiva que... – Olhou para o chão, tentando encontrar as palavras certas, mas estava com um nó na garganta.

– Tudo bem. Só... Só fale com Hermione depois. Vamos.

Saíram do salão comunal da Corvinal e foram para as escadas, onde Amélia Dawlish, Gregory Spinnet e Marília Bobbin (que também podiam se considerar próximos de Madeleine) estavam esperando para ir ao funeral.

– Demoraram – Comentou Gregory, porém em sua voz não havia acusação.

– Desculpe – Falou Ethan.

– E a Granger? – Perguntou Marília.

– Ela não vem – Respondeu Ethan.

A garota arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas não falou nada.

Seguiram até a sala do diretor, onde o mesmo esperava. Um por um, usaram a rede de flú e foram prestar suas últimas homenagens a uma grande amiga, leal, inteligente e alegre, mas que se fora tão jovem.

A dor ficaria suportável com o tempo, talvez até um dia parasse de doer. Porém tinham certeza de que _nunca_ esqueceriam Madeleine Clearwater.


End file.
